Ma famille
by Missbille
Summary: Suite de L'enfant perdu - Hostel : La famille Hamato est enfin complète par le retour miraculeux de Donatello. Mais une présence rôde autour de la jeune tortue qui ne sait pas encore quel rôle elle va accomplir sur la destiné de sa famille. L'issue sera-t-elle fatale ? Donatello/Léonardo/Michelangelo/Raphaël/Splinter/April/Casey/Shadow/Shredder/Garbageman
1. Ombre

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous voici enfin la suite de L'enfant perdu - Hostel !

Bonne lecture !

 **Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

 **Suite de L'enfant perdu - Hostel : La famille Hamato est enfin complète par le retour miraculeux de Donatello. Mais une présence rôde autour de la jeune tortue qui ne sait pas encore quel rôle elle va accomplir sur la destiné de sa famille. L'issue sera-t-elle fatale ?**

* * *

 **Ma famille**

* * *

Je connais ce rêve…

Le vent souffle dans les branches du cerisier, faisant osciller les feuilles alors que des pétales s'envolent. Des paroles s'élèvent doucement en même temps comme si le vent apporter ces mots.

« Ils ont tant grandi…

Mais ils ont encore besoin de toi… »

Quatre arbres apparurent devant le premier, tous des cerisiers.

Le premier est grand et vigoureux, ses feuilles d'un vert profond couvrent des branches qui sont nombreuses et épaisses. Les bourgeons des fleurs qu'elles portent sont sur le point de s'ouvrir laissant apparaître une douce couleur rose pâle.

Le deuxième est fort et large de branche comme s'il voulait s'étendre le plus loin possible pour montrer sa bonne santé. Les feuilles qui le couvrent sont d'une superbe couleur vert sain qui brille comme des émeraudes à la lumière du soleil alors que ses bourgeons sont en train de grossir pour une future éclosion.

Le troisième est encore jeune, élancé mais fort prometteur par la robustesse de son tronc et par ses branches couvertes de nombreuse feuille verte tendre. Ses bourgeons de fleurs sont déjà entre-ouverts et les pétales sont d'un doux rose pâle.

Le quatrième et dernier est chétif, ses branches semble trop lourde pour lui et les feuilles qu'un vert terne qui le couvre sont tournées vers le bas. Aucun bourgeon de fleur n'est en préparation sur ses frêles branches.

« Il a besoin de toi… » Souffle le vent entre les branches du plus grand cerisier qui s'efface.

Une silhouette surgit brusquement devant quatrième petit cerisier et le regarde avec une haine palpable. Sous son regard hostile le pauvre cerisier se rabougrit encore un peu.

Je crie. « Laissez mon enfant ! »

Des voix se joignent à la mienne.

« Laissez mon frère tranquille ! »

« Tu fout quoi là ! »

« Laissez le tranquille ! »

Alors que le vent souffle plus fort contre l'intrus et que les voix deviennent des cris qui le déstabilisent au point qu'il couvre ses oreilles de ses mains et pousse un cri avant de s'évaporer.

* * *

Splinter ouvrir les yeux et soupira en se les frottant. Il se redressa avec lassitude avant de se décider de se lever pour vérifier sur ses fils. Dont un en particulier qui lui causer beaucoup de soucis.

En allant dans le couloir, il tomba sur Léonardo dans le couloir qui venait apparemment le chercher comme il soupira de soulagement en le voyant. « Père ! »

Il se précipita à ses côtés et lui dit. « Donny à encore eu un cauchemar. Apparemment s'en était un violent car il refuse d'en parler et reste silencieux. »

Splinter hocha la tête et envoya son fils aîné en cuisine préparer un thé épicé pour apaiser les nerfs de son jeune frère. Il se rendit dans la chambre de Donatello et trouva Raphaël montant la garde près de la porte en veillant sur ses petits frères. Michelangelo était aux côtés de son jumeau de naissance, lui câlinant la carapace sans rien dire.

Le père mutant s'agenouilla au près d'eux et imita son plus jeune fils pour avoir l'attention de Donatello.

Le jeune mutant frissonna avant de lever la tête vers lui en murmurant.

« Splinter… »

Son père hocha la tête et le fit venir contre lui pour le consoler. Le jeune enfant se laissa faire mais ne sembla pas se calmer pour autant.

Léonardo arriva avec le thé et le proposa à son petit frère qui lui prit la tasse pour la humer. Les vapeurs épicés de cannelle et de gingembre firent leurs effets rapidement, car les épaules raides de la tortue se détendirent. Donatello en bu une gorgée avide et sembla reprendre des couleurs. Il se redressa pour tenir assis en tailleur et resta un instant les yeux plongé dans sa tasse avant de regarder sa famille autour de lui.

« Désolé… » S'excusa le jeune mutant vert olive en baissant les yeux.

Ses frères aînés s'approchèrent de lui, Léo le consola. « C'est pas grave Donny. »

Michelangelo lui prit la main. « Tu te sens mieux ? »

Donatello hocha la tête embarrassé alors que son petit frère le secoua par le bras en lui disant. « Tu veux sortir voir maman ? »

La jeune tortue verte olive hocha la tête et se leva pour suivre son petit frère alors que Raphaël les suivait tranquillement derrière eux pendant qu'ils allaient dans le jardin, sous le regard fatigué de leur père.

Léonardo qui était toujours aux côtés de ce dernier l'accompagna silencieusement alors que Splinter observa son fils aîné qui avait tant changé. Il avait déjà fêté ses 18 ans, c'était un jeune adulte en pleine possession de toutes ses forces et capacités physiques qui pouvaient encore se développer. Le jeune homme mutant était plus grand que lui à présent et arrivait sans mal au niveau des épaules de Casey.

Son aîné était un élève prodigue, il était devenu un maître ninja à ses 16 ans. Et faisait toute la fierté de son père en tant que maître Shinobi.

Le regard de Splinter dériva sur son deuxième fils, tout aussi prometteur que son aîné. Il avait depuis peu fêté ses 16 ans mais il était déjà aussi grand que son frère aîné, comme s'il refusait de se laisser distancer et d'une carrure d'épaule plus large que ce dernier. Le jeune adolescent mutant était une véritable force de la nature capable de déraciner un arbre si l'envie lui en prenait. Il allait bientôt acquérir tous les technique Shinobi et devenir un maître ninja dans peu de temps pour la plus grande fierté de son père.

Splinter observa ensuite Michelangelo et Donatello. Les deux jumeaux avaient bien grandi et étaient aussi différent l'un de l'autre que peuvent l'être des frères aussi proche.

Michelangelo qui avait fêter ses 14 ans, avait grandi d'un seul coup dépassant d'une tête son père. Mais il allait sans doute devenir aussi grand que ses aînés. Cet enfant était agile et posséder un talent brut qui ne demander qu'à être canalisé. Mais son fils était malheureusement indiscipliné. Il avait un tel potentiel que s'il avait la concentration de Léonardo, il serait déjà maître Shinobi depuis très longtemps. Mais à force d'entraînement il le serait vers ses 16-18 ans selon sa motivation.

Splinter laissa enfin son regard aller sur Donatello. Le jeune mutant de 14 ans, comme son frère jumeau, avait bien grandi durant ces dernières années écoulées parmi eux. À présent, il était légèrement plus petit que Michelangelo mais d'une silhouette totalement différente. Là où on voyait des muscles en pleine croissance chez le plus jeune un peu corpulent, on voyait chez son aîné immédiat qu'il était svelte et gracile. Mais ce qui tourmenter le plus Splinter était le visage de son troisième fils.

Comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, Donatello qui était assis au sol en face du cerisier se tourna vers lui alors que des pétales roses pâles tombèrent en tous sens sous le vent nocturne. Splinter senti son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en croisant le regard de Tang Shen.

Splinter ferma les yeux pour marquer cette vision dans son cœur troublé et les rouvrit en se forçant à se souvenir que sa femme était enterrée sous le cerisier et que c'était Donatello devant lui. Donatello qui était tout le portrait de sa défunte mère.

Au début, il n'avait pas remarqué la ressemblance.

Ça c'était produit quand les jumeaux avaient 12 ans, il avait surpris Michelangelo en train de déguiser Donatello et lui-même avec un des kimonos de leur mère et il fut foudroyé par l'image du jeune enfant portant le kimono pourpre aux motifs de chrysanthème blanc. Ressuscitant le souvenir de sa première rencontre avec Tang Shen devenue mutante.

« Splinter ? »

La voix de son fils ramena à la réalité le père mutant qui regarda ses enfants assis sous le cerisier. Il les rejoignit, Michelangelo se colla contre lui en disant d'une voix réjouis. « Je suis content quand on dors ici ! On est avec maman comme ça ! »

Splinter leva les yeux sur le cerisier et repensa d'un seul coup à son rêve. Il observa chacun de ses fils pour reconnaître en chacun d'eux l'un des jeunes cerisiers de sa vision. Son regard s'attarda sur Donatello et un pressentiment ainsi qu'une certitude l'assaillir.

Son fils était en danger, quelqu'un en avait après sa vie !

* * *

April soupira doucement en se demandant où était passé la petite coquine qui lui sert de fille. La jeune femme se gratta la tête en grognant en constatant que la chambre de Donatello était vide.

En général, comme sa fille se lever littéralement en même temps que le soleil. La petite furie allait directement voir son parrain préféré attitré qui était aussi matinal qu'elle.

La jeune femme rousse sourit en tirant ses cheveux rebelles du matin en queue de cheval. Shadow et Donatello étaient vraiment inséparables. La petite fille idolâtrée son aîné mutant à un point que Casey, jaloux, avait décidé de rassembler le plus de preuve possible de ces moments attendrissants pour la futur période d'adolescence de la petite et se venger en les lui ressortant à tout bout de champ.

Mais ce qui fit le plus plaisir à April, était que Shadow forçait le jeune adolescent à s'exprimer et à sortir de sa bulle par ses questions incessantes et loufoques.

Au début de son intégration au sein de sa famille, Donatello était curieux de tout et avait dévoilé une intelligence hors du commun qui ne demander qu'à être nourrit. Splinter avait été rapidement dépassé par le besoin de connaissance de son jeune fils, qui en un mois, avait appris le japonais et le pratiquer aussi bien, sinon mieux que son père.

Après avoir dévoré tous les livres de la bibliothèque à une vitesse folle. L'enfant s'était ensuite mis à démonter et remonter tous les appareils électroniques de la maison en ayant une prédilection pour le grille-pain, qui faisait maintenant des toasts parfait en moins de 10 secondes. Il avait même amélioré l'ordinateur familial et construit son propre ordinateur portable alors qu'il avait à peine 11 ans.

April avait tenté de s'occuper de l'éducation de l'enfant pour découvrir que Donatello était au même niveau qu'elle au bout d'un an et qu'il le lui avait dissimulé pour ne pas l'ennuyer. Après cela, la jeune femme tenta de l'aider à trouver des sites internet pouvant lui être utile pour son instruction, mais certain était si compliqué qu'elle devait étudier à part pour pouvoir l'expliquer au jeune génie qui lui le comprenait déjà rien qu'en le lisant.

À la fin, April décréta qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l'aider à apprendre car elle était complètement dépassée par le niveau de l'enfant qui se retrouva en autodidacte complet à ses 12 ans et demi.

Et malheureusement, peu de temps après, Donatello devient taciturne. Au début, ils avaient mis cela sur le compte de la puberté. Mais l'état taciturne tourna lentement en une espèce de mélancolie qui faisait peine à voir.

Ses frères aînés veillant sur lui en s'assurant de ne pas être envahissant contrairement à Michelangelo qui sembler déterminer à sortir son frère de cet état dépressif. Ce qui, contre toute attente, se réalisa.

Donatello se remit à parler et à sourire, pas aussi souvent qu'auparavant, mais il faisait des efforts.

* * *

April sourit en arrivant sur la terrasse du jardin arrière.

De loin, sous la lumière matinale elle voyait Shadow dans les bras de Donatello assis au sol sous le cerisier de Tang Shen. En s'approchant, la jeune femme comprit que toute la famille avait passé la nuit à la belle étoile en voyant que les tortues n'avaient pas leur veste qu'elles portaient habituellement dans la journée.

À son approche, Splinter et Léonardo tournèrent la tête vers elle pour la saluer alors que la petite fille de 3 ans riait en tentant d'attraper les pétales du cerisier.

« Désolé pour Shadow. Elle ne tient pas en place dès que le soleil est levé, elle va après Donny. »

La tortue verte olive lui sourit en lui disant. « Ce n'est pas grave April. Shadow ne me gêne absolument pas. »

La jeune femme rousse lui fit un bisou sur le sommet de la tête avant de proposer de faire le petit déjeuner, réveillant Michelangelo qui s'écria. « Des crêpes ! »

« Ventre à patte ! » Souffla Raphaël qui ignora la langue tirée de son bébé de frère.

Ils ne le savaient pas, mais c'était l'un de leurs derniers moments en famille.

 **à suivre...**


	2. 1 million d'ennui

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de "ma famille" ! J'attend vos avis et commentaires avec impatience !

Bonne lecture !

 **Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

 **Ma famille**

Chapitre 2

* * *

Après le petit déjeuner et le départ de la famille Jones. Donatello, qui avait entre-temps enfilé sa veste violette, soupira en ouvrant son ordinateur portable. Il n'avait que quelques minutes pour trouver une solution à cette devinette mathématique poser par le challenger mystère avant clôturassion définitive du jeu. C'est-à-dire dans moins de vingt minutes.

Le jeune mutant fixa l'écran et se concentra sur l'énoncé. Une fois lu, il médita un instant avant de sourire.

 _« Ho, comme j'ai eu raison d'attendre le dernier moment pour relever le défi ! Celui qui a écrit ça s'est donné beaucoup de mal, mais j'ai trouvé la solution ! »_ Se dit en lui-même le jeune génie qui envoya la réponse, heureux de la réussite de son challenge.

Un message apparut soudainement à l'écran indiquant qu'il était le premier à résoudre l'énigme et qu'il avait remporté le premier prix. Pour le recevoir, il lui suffisait de communiquer son nom, prénom et adresse. Content d'avoir un autre trophée de sa réussite, il le fit tout de suite pour voir une autre fenêtre s'ouvrir, indiquant ceci. « Vous venez de gagner le premier prix du challenger mystère. Félicitation ! Vous avez remporté un million de dollars qui arrivera sous forme de chèque à votre adresse et déjà signer à votre nom. »

Donatello fronça des sourcils surpris avant de hausser les épaules, les prix versés étaient le plus souvent par virement bancaire mais pour un prix d'un si haut montant, un chèque était sans doute une exigence demandé par le challenger pour connaître le nom du gagnant. Si ça se trouve c'était une entreprise qui chercher de nouvelle tête pensante pour un de leur projet.

Le jeune adolescent sourit en imaginant la tête des recruteurs tombant sur un gamin mutant de 14 ans, vivant recul dans une forêt avec sa famille. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de réussir à le recruter car il était trop jeune. Splinter et ses frères s'y opposeraient et lui aussi. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir d'ici. Et il n'avait aucun besoin d'être reconnu comme un génie, car ça ne lui apporterai que des ennuis.

La seule chose qu'il accepterait de leur part, c'est le chèque qu'il avait gagné à la loyale et qui permettrait à sa famille de vivre tranquillement sans crainte de chercher du travail et donc de se mettre en danger. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour protéger sa famille, s'était amassé autant d'argent qu'il pouvait grâce à son intelligence sur internet.

Pour que sa famille soit à l'abri, qu'ils n'aient jamais à vivre les choses horribles qu'il avait eu à faire pour survivre.

Le jeune adolescent mutant de génie en avait eu l'idée en tombant sur le premier concours rémunéré l'année dernière. En moins de quelques mois de ces concours mathématiques, il avait ainsi remporté 10 000 dollars. Et avec le prochain prix reçu, sa famille serait entièrement dépendante financièrement.

Donatello sourit en pensant à la surprise que ça aller créer en leur dévoilant qu'ils étaient riches. Peut-être qu'il le leur dirait au repas de midi ?

* * *

Léonardo observa avec intérêt son deuxième petit frère qui souriait devant son ordinateur. Il ne savait jamais ce qui faisait sourire son petit frère là-dessus, mais il en était heureux. Donatello avait beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer avec quelqu'un sur ses intérêts scientifiques, il avait toujours peur d'être dérangeant et faisait ses trucs dans son coin, en cachant tout ce qui le rendait différent d'eux. Léonardo avait aussi remarqué que son petit frère faisait en sorte de ne pas se démarquer d'eux.

Il était moyen en formation, moyen en Jujitsu, moyen en force physique. Il faisait tout pour être inférieur à eux alors que Léonardo était sûr d'une chose.

Donatello était déjà un ninja.

Il ne savait comme l'expliquer mais il le sentait en l'observant. Le jeune mutant en avait parlé à son père et avec Raphaël, eux aussi étaient du même avis. Mais quand Splinter avait tenté de lui faire passer le test d'aptitude, Donatello refusa de le faire. Et quand il disait non, c'était sans appel même pour Michelangelo.

La seule qui échapper à cette règle était Shadow, sans doute parce qu'elle était encore trop petite pour le comprendre.

La tortue mutante vert foncé à la veste bleue, alla devant son petit frère assis au sol du tatami du dojo et l'interpella. « As-tu fini avec ce que tu avais à faire ? »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête joyeusement et referma son ordinateur pour se lever. Il leva la tête vers son aîné en lui disant avec le sourire. « Je reviens tout de suite ! » Et s'en alla ranger sa machine.

Léonardo le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire. Son petit frère était tellement adorable quand il souriait qu'il mettait tout le monde de bonne humeur par son doux sourire, ce qui compléter parfaitement le caractère joyeux de Michelangelo.

Splinter entra dans le dojo avec Raphaël alors que Donatello fit de même en tirant derrière lui un Michelangelo qui ne semblait pas du tout d'humeur pour la formation. L'aîné immédiat des frères s'assit au sol comme son plus jeune qui se laissa tomber assis en tailleur plutôt que sur ses chevilles pour souligner son manque d'envie de faire l'entraînement.

Leur père soupira pour ce manquement à l'éthique alors que Donatello murmura à son petit frère. « Por favor Mikey. » (S'il te plaît Mikey.)

Le plus jeune obtempéra en soupirant alors que Donatello lui dit. « Gracias hermanito. » (Merci frérot.)

Michelangelo lui sourit en demandant. « Va a jugar videojuegos conmigo después ? » (Tu joueras au jeu vidéo avec moi après?)

Donatello hocha la tête ce qui fit sourire encore plus Michelangelo qui sembler maintenant motiver à faire correctement l'entraînement matinal sous le regard amusé de leur père. Celui-ci avait eu un peu de mal avec l'échange rapide entre ses fils mais il en avait saisi les grandes lignes comme Léonardo et Raphaël.

Les jumeaux avaient une passion commune pour les langues qui avait déteint sur la famille. Splinter s'était même mis à suivre un feuilleton espagnol d'une mièvrerie qui était hilarante mais personne, pas même Casey, n'osa se moquer en face du rat mutant maître ninja.

Léonardo n'en était pas sûr, mais il pensait que Donatello parler au moins trois langues, le japonais, le latin et l'espagnol. Même si ça ne l'étonnerait pas que ce soit plus que cela. Son petit frère était un véritable génie et le voir se diminuer continuellement face à eux lui faisait mal au cœur. Il se voilait continuellement la face sur ses réelles performances alors qu'il le veuille ou non, Donatello était déjà un ninja et un génie.

* * *

Splinter annonça le début de l'entraînement et ses élèves se mirent en position pour exécuter la série de kata pour l'échauffement. Pour ensuite commencer sérieusement la formation avec les exercices habituels. Le maître passait au milieu de ses élèves pour vérifier leurs positions et rectifier leurs postures, le plus souvent Michelangelo y avait droit. Une fois les nouveaux mouvements appris, Maître Splinter faisait combattre les tortues entre elles sur des matchs de quelques minutes. Avant de les faire recommencer sur des matchs avec arme.

Depuis quelque temps, Léonardo avait décidé que son arme de prédilection serait les katanas jumeaux contre l'avis de son père. Un ninja doit savoir utiliser toutes les armes que lui offre son environnement et ne pas seulement compter que sur une compétence avec une seule arme. Même si c'est par intérêt de cet art. Mais Léonardo était bien le fils de Tang Shen et le sien, il avait pris une décision et ne changerait pas d'avis.

Tout comme Raphaël, pour le plus grand malheur de Splinter.

Depuis que Léonardo avait décidé de se former à l'art du sabre, son petit frère, en rival éternel, avait décidé de faire de même avec les Sais. Les meilleures armes de combat rapproché et surtout les plus efficaces contre les sabres.

Et Michelangelo semblait vouloir les suivre dans leurs voies en ayant une prédilection pour les nunchakus.

Heureusement pour les pauvres nerfs de son maître, Donatello était le seul qui respecter les différents maniements aux armes sans avoir de préférence.

Splinter, une fois satisfait des résultats de l'entraînement, leur fit faire un peu de relaxation avant de leur laisser quartier libre avant le repas de midi.

* * *

Étant en semaine, April et Casey étaient partis avec Shadow vers 9 h pour s'occuper de leur boutique d'antiquité en ville. Donc, comme d'habitude après la formation, Splinter se mit au fourneau pour le repas de midi tout en fredonnant un air.

Les jumeaux étaient sur une partie de jeu de combat endiablé alors que leurs aînés faisaient des paris sur qui l'emportera. Ce fut Raphaël qui gagna son pari grâce à la victoire de Donatello alors que Mikey se mit à crier. « Revanche ! »

Raphaël éjecta d'un coup de pied son bébé de frère hors du canapé en lui disant. « Laisse tomber loser, c'est entre les gagnants que ça se joue maintenant ! »

Donatello fit un sourire rassurant à son petit frère étendu à ses pieds et lui dit. « Je vais jouer le match et on rejouera ensemble ensuite. Ok ? »

Michelangelo, à sa plus grande surprise, secoua la tête et pointa du menton Raphaël en disant. « Explose-le ! Ça me suffira. »

Donatello hocha la tête alors que Raphaël ricana en chassant du pied Michelangelo. « Ho ! C'est trop chou ! On va voir si tu vas être à la hauteur des espérances du bébé ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Raphaël se retrouva à hurler de rage alors que son personnage de jeu se faisait lamentablement écrasé par un combo de coups qu'il n'arrivait pas à parer avant de succomber au KO fatal. « Quoi ! Comment t'as fait ça ?! »

Donatello lui répondit en rougissant. « C'est le coup spécial de mon perso, j'avais assez de jauge d'énergie pour la déclencher. »

Raphaël attrapa son petit frère contre lui sous l'un de ses bras et lui frotta le sommet du crâne de son poing. « Ça, c'est mon petit frère ! »

Le plus petit mutant se débattit contre le traitement avant de se déclarer vaincu. Le plus grand ne le relâcha pas pour autant et le tira contre lui pour l'installer entre ses jambes en lui remettant sa manette entre les mains. « Montre-moi comment tu as fait ça ?! »

Donatello lui montra comment faire alors que Léonardo observa avec Michelangelo sous le regard attendri de leur père depuis le seuil de la cuisine. Sa famille, enfin complète depuis le retour de Donatello, était heureuse et chaqu'un de ces instants étaient une bénédiction pour l'âme de l'ancien homme muté.

Splinter ne put s'empêcher de comparer l'ambiance familiale avant et après le retour de Donatello.

Avant, Michelangelo aurait passé la nuit à faire le somnambule, à crier, pleurer, et grincer des dents dans son sommeil. Épuisant toute la famille par ses crises les plus violentes. Son hyper activité usant le peu de patience et d'énergie qu'avait sa famille.

Raphaël aurait été les nerfs à fleur de peau, explosant carrément de rage à cause de la fatigue et du stress causé par la moindre provocation de son petit frère surexcité.

Léonardo ferait bonne figure, essayant de résoudre de lui-même les problèmes entre ses frères et de les gérer pour alléger les soucis de son père. Alors qu'à plusieurs reprises par le passé, Splinter l'avait surpris au pied du cerisier le regard vague en fixant le seul dessin de Donatello qu'il avait pu emmener avec eux.

Aujourd'hui, ses fils étaient calme et en harmonie. Apaisés par leur unité retrouvée.

Donatello avait lui aussi beaucoup changé depuis son retour.

Le petit enfant mutant terrifié pour toute chose qui pouvait lui attirer des punitions avait en quelques mois, laissé la place à un enfant vif d'esprit et curieux de tout. À présent, il était devenu un jeune adolescent empli de doute et d'hésitation sur l'avenir à cause de son passée.

Splinter ne savait pas comment aider son fils. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était lui apporter réconfort et sécurité comme ses autres fils quand il en avait besoin.

Mais pour les séquelles sur l'esprit du jeune enfant, ils avaient dû confier Donatello à un psychiatre. C'était un confère du Docteur Leather Head qui se faisait appeler le Professeur. C'était un homme noir d'âge mûr qui avait une certaine expérience de la vie et qui avait fait un bon travail avec le mental du jeune enfant.

Splinter entendit Michelangelo se plaindre. « J'ai faim ! C'est quand qu'on mange ?! »

« Ton estomac il est pas normal ! C'est un gouffre ! » Lui répondit Raphaël provoquant des éclats de rire chez ses autres frères.

Le père mutant les laissa se calmer un peu avant d'annoncer. « Mettez la table les enfants, le repas sera prêt d'ici là. »

Michelangelo se précipita dans la cuisine pour chercher les couverts, imités par ses frères avec un peu plus de sérieux. Splinter fut agréablement surpris de constater que Donatello resta d'humeur joyeuse et garder un doux sourire qui lui fit chaud au cœur en reconnaissant celui de Tang Shen.

* * *

Ils en étaient au dessert quand Donatello leur dit. « J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer… »

Tout le monde se figea dans ce qu'il faisait, surprit par l'annonce qui était hors de son caractère. Le jeune adolescent mutant à la veste violette leur sourit timidement et continua. « Il y a quelque temps j'ai trouvé un travail sur internet… »

Splinter écarquilla les yeux comme Léonardo alors que Raphaël poussa un souffle. Michelangelo qui avait déjà une cuillère de crème dessert dans la bouche, la recracha en hurlant. « Tu as un travail ! »

Donatello hocha la tête et poursuivit. « En faites, ce n'est pas vraiment un travail mais j'ai gagné beaucoup d'argent que j'ai mis de côté. Et je me suis dit qu'on pouvait l'utiliser pour faire les courses ou acheter ce que l'on veut… »

Léonardo resta stoïque alors que Raphaël et Michelangelo eurent une réaction de surprise totale et de joie en s'écriant.

« Oh bordel ! On peut faire de vraies courses à nous sans l'aide d'April ou Casey ! »

« Tu as gagné combien d'argent ?! On pourrait acheter une nouvelle console de jeu ?! »

Leur frère vert olive ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompu par leur père qui leva une main pour avoir le silence et observa intensément Donatello avant de l'interroger. « Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu viens de dire. »

L'adolescent mutant hocha la tête et obéit à son père avec un air intrigué. « Depuis quelque mois je participe à des concours qui récompense les gagnants avec de l'argent. En tout je devrai avoir prêt de un million et vingt-cinq mille dollars sur mon compte épargne. C'est un compte qui permet de faire fructifier l'argent, avec les bénéfices et mon prochain chèque, je dois avoir cela. »

Splinter ferma les yeux et sorti de table en grognant à la surprise général.

Donatello le regarda partir les yeux écarquillés par le choc avant de se lancer à sa poursuite pour l'attraper par une main. « Splinter ! Je suis désolé ! J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Le rat mutant soupira une main sur les yeux avant de demander d'une voix étonnamment faible. « Léonardo peux-tu t'occuper de ton frère s'il te plait ? Je ne me sens pas bien. »

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Donatello et se retira en direction de sa chambre sous le regard ébahit de ses fils.

Léonardo vient auprès de son petit frère qui était resté sur place, statufié par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il toucha l'épaule de Donatello, le faisant sursauter violemment. Le plus jeune le regarda avec angoisse avant que son regard devienne indéchiffrable et se recule loin de lui en disant. « Je vais dans ma chambre. »

Raphaël qui avait vu la manœuvre, le bloqua en se mettant sur son chemin. « Don viens avec moi. »

Son petit frère secoua la tête et voulu quand même passer. La tortue vert émeraude l'attrapa par un bras au moment où il le contournait et d'un moment fluide, le chargea sur son épaule tel un sac. Avant de s'en aller dans le jardin sans rien dire alors que son prisonnier se débattit inutilement contre lui.

 **à suivre...**

 **P.S : Voici les nouvelles du monde !**

 **Au Japon, les choses semblent évolué au sujet des droits des mutants. En effet, suite à une contre versée série télévisé lancé l'année dernière sur la vie des mutants et la découverte de la futur idole mutante féline, Ichigo. Qui gagna le coeur de tous par sa fraîcheur et sa détermination à vivre une vie comme toutes les filles de son âge malgré sa récente mutation. La population nippone semble réaliser après des siècles de séparation raciale que les mutants ne demandent qu'à vivre leur vie en harmonie avec les humains.**

 **Le célèbre et mystérieux chef d'entreprise japonais du groupe Saki entreprise, viens d'annoncer l'ouverture d'une nouvelle succursale dans l'état du Michigan.** **Les portes paroles officiels ont déclarés être en négociation pour ouvrir une nouvelle succursale dans le Wisconsin. Cela fera la huitième entreprise pour le milliardaire qui fait parti des plus grosses fortunes du monde.**

 **Et pour finir un petit aparté sur le chapitre.**

 **J'utilise le terme ninja pour décrire le niveau de Donatello au lieu de Maître Shinobi car il me semble que le ninja est celui qui maîtrise les bases les plus importantes de l'art ninja. Alors que le maître Shinobi est celui qui maîtrise toutes les disciplines du Ninjustu.**

 **Mais si quelqu'un connaît mieux les grades des ninjas dites-moi tout s'il vous plaît ! ^O^/**

 **Dernier bonus !**

 **La couverture doudou de Donatello, vous devez vous demander ce qu'elle est devenue ? Et bien il la porte !**

 **Il était tellement anxieux dès qu'il était séparé de sa couverture qu'April eu l'idée de la transformer en une veste semblable à ses frères pour qu'il se sent en sécurité et qu'il soit vêtu comme ses frères.**

 **à bientôt ! Biz !**


	3. Donatello, le petit génie

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous !

Un très gros chapitre que voilà avec tout son lot d'aventure !

Amusez-vous bien et bonne lecture !

 **Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

 **Ma famille**

Chapitre 3

* * *

Donatello poussa un cri de rage quand il constata qu'il ne pouvait se libérer de la prise de Raphaël qui l'avait chargé sur son épaule tel un sac à patate.

« Lâche-moi ! » Hurla le jeune adolescent vert olive à son aîné en tapant de son poing libre sur sa carapace, l'autre étant coincé entre son corps et celui de Raphaël.

La tortue vert émeraude le relâcha brusquement, le jeune adolescent se rattrapa sans mal sur ses jambes et tenta de retourner à la maison aux pas de course. Raphaël lui barra le chemin. Il s'en suivit une petite séance de courses poursuite et de feinte entre eux qui furent toutes à l'avantage de Raphaël qui été déterminé à ne pas laisser partir son cadet hors du jardin.

Donatello fut vite énervé par le stratagème de son aîné qui n'hésitait pas à lui faire des croches pieds ou à le repousser d'un coup d'épaule. Il se rattrapa une énième fois de la bousculade et jeta un regard furieux à Raphaël en lui ordonnant. « Laisse-moi passer ! »

Son frère secoua la tête et lui dit. « On va mettre les choses au clair. »

Le plus jeune mutant grogna. « Je n'en ai pas envie ! »

Raphaël eu un petit sourire en coin qui l'énerva encore plus quand il lui dit. « Il va pourtant falloir que tu causes si tu veux rentrer. »

Donatello commença à réfléchir, Raphaël en profita pour se rapprocher de lui et attendit qu'il se décide. Il fut surprit en voyant que son petit frère tremblé et voulut le prendre par l'épaule.

Le plus jeune chassa d'un revers de la main la sienne et se mit à le frapper. Raphaël encaissa les coups et en échangea contre lui. Leur duel dura un moment dans le silence à part des grognements de douleur avant que Donatello hurle. « Pourquoi Splinter me déteste !? »

Surpris par la question, Raphaël ne bloqua pas le coup qui l'atteignit dans la mâchoire et le fit tituber. Donatello en profita pour tenter de le faire tomber en le ceinturant par la taille, mais l'aîné lui administra un coup de boule qui le sonna et le fit chuter sur les fesses.

« Papa ne te déteste pas ! Espèce d'idiot ! T'espérais quoi comme réaction après nous avoir caché ça ?! » Lui grogna Raph.

Donatello resta un moment sans rien dire avant de dire d'une voix ténue. « Je… je voulais faire une surprise… montré que… que je savais faire quelque chose qui vous est utile. »

L'aîné lui tendit sa main et le fit se relever. Il lui souleva le menton pour voir son visage et lui dit. « Tu es déjà utile Donatello. Tu n'as pas besoin de te vendre sur internet pour nous rapporter de l'argent. On se serait débrouillé autrement… je ne vous en ai pas parlé mais je pensais prendre un petit boulot de livreur en ville. »

Le plus jeune sursauta et le fixa avec angoisse avant de dire. « C'est pour ça que je voulais qu'on est beaucoup d'argent ! Tu n'as pas à partir en ville ! Reste avec nous ! Ne pars pas là-bas ! Et si… et s'il t'arri… »

Raphaël le fit taire en lui couvrant la bouche d'une main. « Donnie… Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'aille en ville. Mais ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche. Un jour on devra vivre nos vies… » Il se tût en voyant que son petit frère se retenait de pleurer, il posa un genou au sol et le serra contre lui. Donatello enfouie son visage dans son cou en s'y accrochant et sanglota. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes… »

« Je suis là, soit tranquille. Je reste avec toi. » Le rassura son grand frère.

« Mais tu devras partir un jour ! » Lui dit Donatello en se redressant pour le fixer, les yeux empli des larmes qu'il retenait difficilement.

« Ce ne sera pas pour toujours, je reviendrai toujours auprès de toi Don. Je te le promets. »

Donatello lui sourit au travers de ses larmes qui coulèrent. « Je te fais confiance Raph. Tu n'as jamais manqué à ta parole ! »

Raphaël soupira en le serrant de nouveau contre lui. « Tu ne le dit à personne, mais tu es mon petit frère préféré. »

Le plus jeune rit en lui répondant. « Promis, même si je sais que tu adores Mikey ! » Alors que son grand frère renforça sa prise autour de ses épaules avant de le relâcher. Il regarda avec attention Don qui s'essuya les larmes de son visage. Il lui souleva le menton et le fixa gravement. « Maintenant dis-moi comment tu as gagné cet argent. »

Donatello hocha la tête doucement et lui expliqua d'une petite voix. « Je résous des énigmes sur des sites dédiés aux mathématiques. La plupart de ceux que j'ai résolus avaient beaucoup d'argent pour récompense. »

Raphaël hocha la tête avec un petit sourire fanfaron qui énerva son jeune frère. « Quoi ! » Lui grogna-t-il.

« Tu utilises enfin ton cerveau et tu penses à gagner de l'argent pour nous… T'es pas croyable toi ! »

« Et alors ! C'est un problème que j'ai trouvé un moyen de gagner de l'argent en faisant ce que j'aime ! J'aime les maths ! Et alors ! »

Raphaël se retient de rire en se couvrant la bouche mais cela accentua la colère de son petit frère qui se mit à lui donner des coups de poings dans l'épaule pour se venger. Cela ne fit que provoquer le rire de son aîné qui éclata plus fort quand Donatello lui lança. « T'es un idiot Raph ! »

« Et toi un petit génie ! » Lui lança Raphaël en l'attrapant pour le charger de nouveau sur son épaule malgré les cris et les protestations énergiques du petit génie.

* * *

Léonardo, après s'être assuré que Raphaël géré bien Donatello, alla devant la chambre de son père pour tenter de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il s'annonça devant le panneau coulissant de la pièce et attendit l'autorisation de Splinter qui arriva quelques instants plus tard.

Le jeune homme mutant trouva son père assis devant la table basse de sa chambre. La tête basse et les oreilles tirées en arrière, apprirent à Léonardo que son père était fatigué. Il se glissa auprès de lui et attendit que Splinter lui parle. Mais après une dizaine de minutes d'attente, Léonardo dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il devait parler pour avoir l'attention de son père qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Père, pourquoi vous êtes-vous énervé ? »

Splinter tourna des yeux ternes vers son aîné qui fut intrigué par le visage abattu de son père. Celui-ci soupira doucement et finit par se décider à parler. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Donatello… Parfois tout va bien et j'en viens à oublier ce qu'il a vécu. Mais quand il a annoncé cela… le choc que ça m'a fait. Sais-tu toutes les choses qu'on peut voir et faire sur internet ?! J'ai vu des sites où on propose que l'argent contre du sexe virtuel… Et… J'ai cru qu'il était tombé là-dedans volontairement pour avoir de l'argent. »

Léonardo hocha de la tête, il avait pensé lui-même à cela un instant quand son petit frère avait fait son annonce avant de se rassurer en repensant à une scène. Donatello et Michelangelo à 11 ans qui avaient eu droit à leur premiers cours d'éducation sexuelle. Son deuxième petit frère avait écouté la moitié du cours donné par Splinter et April en ayant un teint blafard. Et quand fut abordé les relations sexuelles entre un homme et une femme, il n'eut pas le temps de courir hors de la salle pour vomir.

Donatello avait tellement vu et fait de choses horribles dans cet hôtel ignoble, qu'il restait encore marquer d'horreur par la sexualité. Les séances avec son psychologue aux cours des dernières années avaient fait beaucoup de bien à Donatello qui arrivé à présent à regarder un film où les couples allaient faire l'amour sans être malade ou indisposé.

Léonardo espérait qu'un jour, Donatello pourrait oublier tout cela et avoir une vie normale. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, jamais son frère ne tomberait dans la délinquance ou la dépravation sexuelle.

Splinter soupira quand on toqua à nouveau à la porte coulissante de sa chambre. « Entrer. »

Les deux mutants furent surpris de voir entrer Donatello avec Raphaël juste derrière lui. Le plus jeune mutant, les joues rouges d'embarra, baissa la tête humblement devant son père et lui dit. « Splinter, je suis désolé de vous avoir caché ce que je faisais sur internet… Je ne pensais pas que ça vous gênerez… »

Splinter l'interrompit en se levant et alla auprès de lui. Le jeune mutant vert olive baissa la tête intimidé et fut surprit quand il sentit la main rugueuse de son père contre sa joue.

« Tout va bien Donatello. J'ai été très surpris par cela. Excuse-moi de t'avoir inquiété. »

Le jeune adolescent ferma les yeux pour savourer le doux contact sur sa joue et lui prit sa main en étau entre la sienne et sa joue en souriant doucement.

Splinter fut touché par le doux sourire qui était si semblable à celui de Tang Shen et se permit d'enlacer Donatello contre lui.

Raphaël et Léonardo sourirent face à la scène paternelle alors que Michelangelo déboula dans la chambre en disant. « Vous avez oublié ou quoi !? Aujourd'hui Donnie à son rendez-vous chez son psy dans une heure ! » Avant de sourire lui aussi en voyant son père et Donatello enlacés. Il se jeta sur eux en réclamant lui-aussi des câlins sous les rires de ses frères.

* * *

Léonardo se concentra sur la route alors que son père qui était sur le siège passager à côté, lui dit. « Tu serres trop à gauche. Fait attention Léonardo. »

Raphaël installé confortablement sur le siège arrière entre les jumeaux ricana. « Alors on a toujours besoin de sensei pour bien conduire ?! Monsieur Parfait ?! »

Léonardo souffla entre ses dents. « La ferme Raph ! » Qui fut superbement ignoré par ce dernier qui ricana de plus belle.

Donatello aussi fixer la route avec attention mais pour d'autre raison.

Il comptait le nombre de mètres qui le séparer de la maison pour tenter de se rassurer. Il allait aussi voir April et Leather Head lors de leur sortie en ville en plus des courses. Mais cela ne le calmer pas, il avait toujours cette angoisse qui le saisissait quand il s'éloignait de la maison.

Il ne l'avouera jamais à personne, mais il avait peur de l'extérieur.

Plus précisément, il avait peur des dangers que les inconnus représenter pour sa famille. Il pouvait prédire le temps rien qu'en regardant le ciel ou il pouvait résoudre des équations à quatre niveaux en un rien de temps, mais le reste du monde était un mystère qui le terrifier. Il avait étudié toutes les civilisations, les guerres, les mœurs et les religions de toutes les civilisations du monde que lui offrait internet. Il avait vu les pires aspects comme le meilleur des hommes et des mutants et ne comprenait pas comment des gens pouvaient être aussi cruels entre eux pour assouvir leur propre désir.

Le monde extérieur était une source de danger pour sa famille, déjà rien qu'en faisant partie des mutants rares ! Et de son expérience personnelle, Donatello savait que ce qui était rare, était très convoité.

D'après des recherches qu'il avait entreprit, ils étaient vraiment des mutants rares comme lui avait dit le Boss. En tout, dans le monde, il y avait au moins trois genres de mutant tortue. Les terrestres, les maritimes et celle de rivière. Et chaqu'une de ces catégories avaient un faible pourcentage de représentants. Soit à peine un pour cent de la population mutante mondiale actuelle.

Donatello sursauta quand on l'attrapa par l'épaule.

L'adolescent se rendit compte qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées et qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés en ville, garé en double file. Il descendit de voiture et alla devant le petit immeuble de trois étages qui abriter le cabinet de son psychologue, pendant que Léonardo et Splinter allèrent se garer un peu plus loin. Raphaël et Michelangelo qui l'avaient suivi attendirent avec lui au pied de l'immeuble.

Michelangelo se colla contre Donatello et se mit à lui raconter tout un tas de chose. « Après je veux aller à la boutique de comics ! Ils ont dû recevoir le dernier numéro du Silver Sentry ! Il va enfin combattre le Docteur Malignus comme il sait où se trouve sa base secrète ! »

Donatello l'écouta avec attention pour ne pas faire attention aux gens autour d'eux. Il n'aimait vraiment pas aller en ville ! Les gens les dévisageaient et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il savait que c'était juste de la curiosité envers eux, pas de la malveillance mais il n'aimait pas ça. Ça lui rappeler de mauvais souvenir.

Comme s'il avait ressenti son mal être, Raphaël lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui proposa d'aller dans l'immeuble. Donatello lui sourit et secoua la tête. « Ça va aller… »

Raph lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et lui dit. « Si tu te concentres sur un truc ça peut t'aider. Détend-toi et parle-moi d'un truc que tu veux faire après le psy. »

Donatello résista à sa première impulsion de dire son souhait de rentrer directement à la maison et chercha quelque chose à dire en se mordillant la lèvre. « Tout d'abord on doit passer à la boutique de Comics pour Mikey, ensuite on va faire les courses… »

Raphaël l'attrapa par le cou et le coupa. « Les courses et le reste c'est ça que tu aimerais faire ?! Allez accouche Donnie ! »

Le jeune adolescent vert olive rougit et murmura la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit. « J'aurai besoin de pièce pour bricoler un peu… »

Raphaël leva les yeux pour réfléchir un instant en marmonnant. « Où j'ai déjà vu ça… » Il s'écria en disant. « Je sais ! Après on va aller à la quincaillerie ! Casey m'a parlé d'un qui aurait des pièces détachés de toutes sortes. »

La phrase alluma une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux du petit génie qui fit sourire l'aîné, heureux de le voir ainsi. Quand Léonardo et leur père arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent un Donatello joyeux en train de discuter vivement avec Raphaël et Michelangelo. Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et attendirent l'heure de la séance dans la salle d'attente en écoutant la demande de Donatello d'aller à la quincaillerie.

* * *

Je suis assis dans le canapé et je triture mon coussin préféré, celui qui est de couleur bordeaux. Il est très moelleux et j'adore l'avoir contre moi. Le professeur me tend une tasse de thé et me demande de son habituel sourire aimable. « Alors Donatello. As-tu eu encore des cauchemars ? »

J'hoche de la tête en me focalisant sur la tasse de thé entre mes mains. « Thé vert à la menthe. C'est votre préféré en ce moment. » Lui dis-je.

Le Professeur rit en m'expliquant. « Oui, la dernière fois tu m'avais parlé des bienfaits du thé sur l'organisme. Je me suis renseigné et j'ai découvert que le thé vert à la menthe est très bon pour l'esprit et la mémoire. »

J'hoche de la tête en me disant que j'adore son rire et le timbre de sa voix qui sonne différemment de Casey, sans doute parce que c'est un afro-américain. Je me fais surprendre dans mes pensées quand il me demande. « Veux-tu me parler de tes cauchemars ? »

Je baisse la tête et souffle doucement avant de répondre. « C'est… avec cet homme. Le boss… Je suis avec lui… Et il me dit que j'ai l'âge pour la vente de… de ma… de mon pucelage… Et… Et… ensuite il me donne à un homme et… et… »

Je me rends compte que je pleure car le Professeur me prend la main tout en me tendant la boîte de kleenex. Il me laisse reprendre contenance avant de me dire. « Donatello, je sais de ce que tu m'a dit et de ce que ton dossier médical résume, que tu reviens de loin. Il est aussi important de signaler que tu as eu le miracle de retrouver ta famille et de pouvoir apprendre à vivre normalement. Mais il y a des choses que tu gardes pour toi et elles semblent ressortir sous une certaine forme. Ton esprit ne te laisse pas tranquille et cela se transforme en syndrome du survivant. »

Je le regarde avec ébahissement et il lève la main en continuant. « Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire peur. Je te dis les faits. Il faut que tu comprennes que si tu veux aller réellement mieux dans ta peau. Il n'y a que toi qui peux le décider ou t'en empêcher. C'est dur à entendre et sans doute encore plus à réaliser, mais tu es à présent le seul maître de ton destin. »

Je baisse les yeux et médite un peu à ce que vient de dire le Professeur pendant qu'il sirote son thé. Je comprends mais je ne suis pas… pardonnable.

Le Professeur m'observe un moment avant de changer de sujet. « Dis-moi Donatello, as-tu pensé à avoir des activités de groupe avec d'autres enfants de ton âge au lieu de tes frères ? »

Je secoue la tête vivement et m'écrie. « Non ! »

Le Professeur me regarde surprit et m'interroge. « Pourquoi ? Ça te ferai du bien de voir d'autre personne en dehors du cadre familiale. »

Je me calme pour pouvoir parler clairement et ne pas m'embrouiller dans mes explications. « Avant ma famille vivait à New-York. Léo et Raph sont allés à l'école là-bas mais quand on a déménagé ici, il y a eu un problème avec Mikey. Il est très actif, mais à l'époque il était hyperactif, et ça c'est mal passé à l'école où ils étaient. Des enfants ont voulu lui chercher la bagarre et Raph leur est tombé dessus. Ça à fait beaucoup d'histoire et depuis on a tous eu des cours à domicile. »

Le Professeur me fixa avec interrogation avant de me demander. « Tous eu ? Il me semble que tes frères et toi on encore des cours et que seul Léonardo à fini depuis l'an dernier avec l'obtention son diplôme ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Non… Mikey et Raph sont les seuls à en avoir encore… J'ai tellement avancé dans mes cours que je me suis retrouvé à un niveau où ils n'arrivent plus à trouver de quoi m'occuper. Je suis en autodidacte depuis plus d'un an environ. »

Je sursaute en entendant le Prof s'étouffer dans sa tasse. « Tu ! Quoi ?! »

Je lui répète la fin de ma phrase en réalisant que je ne lui avais pas parlé de cela et me mets à rougir violemment de ma sottise.

« Tu n'as plus aucun soutien scolaire depuis plus d'un an ?! » Souligne-t-il avec incrédulité.

J'hoche la tête en sentant mes joues brûlées alors que le Professeur me fixe intensément avant de se décider à parler de nouveau. « Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose… attends ici une minute. »

Il sorti hors de la pièce et j'entends qu'il parle avec quelqu'un à l'extérieur… avec Splinter ? Ensuite avant que je ne puisse me poser une autre question le Professeur reviens et pose devant moi une petite liasse de feuille. « Tu vas répondre à ce questionnaire et une fois cela fait on discutera sérieusement Donatello. Mais d'abord mets-toi au travail. »

J'hoche de la tête et obéis sans poser de question. Si j'avais su…

* * *

Le Professeur observa le jeune mutant tortue avec intérêt.

Au tout début de leur relation patient-psychologue, le jeune Donatello était méfiant et n'ouvrait la bouche que pour répondre par oui ou par non à ses questions. Maintenant, il était à l'aise avec lui et pouvait parler de ce qu'il avait subi ou avoir des sujets de conversation plus spirituelle.

Depuis longtemps, il avait eu des soupçons sur le niveau d'intelligence de l'adolescent et à présent, il devait les confirmer d'urgence pour le bien-être de son jeune patient.

Donatello remplit le questionnaire avec aisance, prenant juste le temps de lire et d'écrire les réponses. Et quand le Professeur récupéra le document, il médita un instant, le temps de décider s'il devait lui dire ce qu'était le questionnaire. Devant le regard inquiet et interrogatif du jeune adolescent, il lui dit. « Je vais chercher ton père et tes frères… il faut qu'on parle. »

* * *

Splinter entra dans la pièce avec un visage sévère qui alarma Donatello, qui réalisa que la situation était grave pour lui. Il jeta un œil à Léonardo qui avait la même expression et lui demanda timidement. « Où sont Raph et Mikey ? »

« Ils attendent dehors le temps qu'on parle. » Lui expliqua Léonardo d'une voix si sévère, qu'elle fit se raidir sur sa chaise le plus jeune.

Le Professeur les fit s'asseoir en face de lui et leur annonça. « Je viens de faire passer le test à Donatello, pour lequel vous m'avez donné votre accord, il y a quelques instant. Et j'ai les corrections… Donatello à des résultats époustouflants, son intelligence est d'un haut niveau, d'un très haut niveau en fait… il faudra sans doute faire des tests complémentaires. Mais cela est une bonne et une mauvaise chose. Et dans le cas de Donatello, cela peut être un gros problème. Il a déjà développé un complexe d'infériorité de par sa situation familiale. Il faut qu'il ait des activités en dehors de votre famille avec des gens comme lui, qui peuvent le comprendre et le guider. »

Léonardo soupira ce qui fit sursauter Donatello qui le regarda surprit. Son grand frère lui sourit et lui frotta la tête. « Tu vois que tu es un génie. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te rabaisser… »

Il ne put rajouter autre chose car Splinter grogna. « Comment se fait-il que son intelligence soit une source de problème ? En quoi vous vous permettez de me dire comment élever mon fils ?! »

Splinter se leva et, malgré sa petite taille par rapport au Professeur, il semblait plus grand et menaçant. Le Professeur fut surprit au début avant de se ressaisir. « Je ne vous dit pas comment élever votre fils Monsieur Splinter. Jamais je ne me le permettrai ! Vous êtes un père exemplaire ! Je vous dis juste que Donatello a besoin de plus d'attention particulière à cause de son intelligence. »

Le rat mutant sembla s'apaiser un peu mais sa voix resta sévère quand il lui ordonna. « Expliquer-moi donc en quoi est-ce donc un problème alors. »

Le psychologue noir de peau poussa un petit soupir et s'assit en fixant Donatello. Il lui fit un sourire et s'adressa à lui. « Donatello, si je me suis permis de dire tout cela devant toi, c'est parce que je sais que tu es capable de le comprendre. Aussi, je souhaiterai que tu restes et que tu écoutes attentivement car c'est très important que tu saches cela. »

Le jeune adolescent à la veste violette hocha de la tête et se concentra sur lui alors qu'il reprit la discussion. « Donatello a un QI qui est sans doute supérieur à 130, il devra faire des tests complémentaires pour l'estimer exactement. Mais ce qui est important de savoir c'est que les génies au fort coefficient intellectuel ont souvent, beaucoup de problème pour interagir normalement avec leur entourage. Ils sont souvent hypersensibles et ont dû mal à exprimer leurs sentiments de peur d'être incompris. Ils ont aussi une très grande curiosité intellectuelle. Mais celle-ci peut les amener à avoir des penchants destructeurs envers les autres et envers eux-mêmes si leur intellectuel n'est pas stimuler correctement. L'ennuie profond est le pire ennemi des surdoués. »

Splinter se lissa les moustaches en réfléchissant avant d'hocher la tête et demanda. « Il lui faut donc une attention particulière. »

Le Professeur hocha la tête et ajouta. « J'ai des livres de parents qui ont vécu la même situation si vous souhaitez les lire. Ils peuvent répondre à beaucoup de question que vous ne vous étiez même pas posé. Donatello en est à une phase de sa vie qui peut être cruciale pour son avenir. Il a besoin de votre soutien et de votre compréhension. Et surtout, il a besoin de votre amour. »

* * *

Splinter tourna son regard vers son jeune fils qui l'observa intensément avec crainte depuis la banquette arrière de la voiture. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du cabinet, le père mutant n'avait rien dit à Donatello.

Raphaël et Michelangelo n'avaient posé aucune question quand ils étaient sortis du cabinet. Les visages graves de Splinter et Léonardo les avaient convaincu de se tenir silencieux, mais à présent qu'ils sentaient que la tension montée entre Splinter et Donatello, ça leur brûler les lèvres.

Léonardo se gara sur le parking du centre commercial et soupira une fois le contact coupé. Il se tourna vers eux et leur dit. « Vous voulez savoir de quoi on a parlé avec le Professeur ? »

Les deux tortues aux vestes rouge et orange hochèrent la tête alors que Donatello sembla se tasser dans son siège. L'aîné des frères tortues lui fit un sourire réconfortant qui apaisa un peu son frère vert olive avant qu'il ne parle. « Le Professeur a fait passer un test de QI à Donatello et il a plus de 130. Donc c'est officiel, Donatello est bien un petit génie ! »

Raphaël et Michelangelo poussèrent un cri et se jetèrent sur Donatello qui eut une telle expression de surprise que cela fit rire ses frères qui lui dire. « Félicitation Donnie ! »

Donatello les regarda avec effarement et jeta un œil à l'avant du véhicule pour voir Léonardo qui sourirait de joie pour lui et Splinter qui hocha la tête d'approbation. Le jeune mutant se mit à pleurer en se cramponnant à Raphaël et Michelangelo en sanglotant un « Merci ! » qui fit réalisé à Splinter que son fils avait eu peur d'être ridicule auprès d'eux.

 _« Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour qu'il se sent à l'aise avec nous malgré son intellect. Il est vrai que j'ai pour habitude de louer plus les aptitudes physiques et psychiques qu'intellectuelles. »_ Songea le père en observant son jeune fils.

« Et si on fêtait ça avec une pizza ! » Demanda Michelangelo qui eut un oui général de toute la famille.

Raphaël prit son téléphone et appela Casey pour lui annoncer la nouvelle qui eut un effet d'étonnant à l'autre bout du fil car tout le monde entendit April hurler. « Il a plus de 130 de QI ! Putain de Merde ! C'est pas croyable ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire car c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient la jeune femme rousse jurer. Ils sortirent hors de la voiture et allèrent à la pizzeria du centre pour savourer en famille l'heureux événement pour Donatello.

* * *

Le Professeur revient dans son cabinet après avoir pris une petite pause pour trouver son dossier sur son dernier patient posé sur son bureau en chêne. S'étonnant de sa négligence, il rangea le dossier à sa place avant de se figer en se demandant quand il l'avait sorti ?

Après un instant de réflexion, il ne trouva pas de réponse et observa autour de lui son environnement. Aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte et les stores étaient réglés à la hauteur à laquelle il l'avait laissé. Haussant les épaules, il retourna à la préoccupation de ses prochains rendez-vous.

 **à suivre...**

 **Si vous avez remarqué que je suis passé de Donny à Donnie pour Donatello c'est pour manqué une différence d'intonation. Donny correspond plus à son surnom enfant que Donnie qui est un peu plus mature.**

 **à bientôt ! Biz Missbille!**


	4. L'étau est placé

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous !

Tout d'abord un grand ¡Gracias! à mafexx pour son aide au chapitre 2 pour ma traduction et pour Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour ses commentaires qui sont toujours agréable à lire et un pur plaisir pour moi ! (Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! XD)

Et enfin un grand merci à tout ceux qui lise cette histoire ! N'hésiter pas à me laisser un avis ou une question si vous en avez envie, ça peux me donner des idées pour la suite de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

 **Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

 **Ma famille**

Chapitre 4

* * *

Une fois la pizza peppéroni-mozzarella avalé, Michelangelo réclama d'aller à sa boutique de comics avec Donatello. Splinter accepta, rassuré de voir ses jeunes fils avoir des activités d'adolescents normaux malgré leur isolement.

Donatello demanda juste à ce qu'ils aillent ensemble à la banque avant. Une fois devant le guichet, le jeune adolescent sorti son livre de compte et sa carte bancaire pour tirer de l'argent. Il alla ensuite devant Splinter et lui dit. « J'aimerai participer aux courses en vous donnant ma participation… » Il donna deux billet de cent dollars à Splinter qui les regarda avec étonnement.

Le père mutant resta immobile à fixer l'argent dans sa main alors que son troisième fils lui dit timidement. « Je vous promet de ne plus participer à des concours de mathématiques contre de l'argent. Mais j'aimerai que l'on puisse au moins vivre des rentes que j'ai gagnées. »

Splinter poussa un petit soupir et hocha de la tête. Il rangea l'argent dans la poche de poitrine de son kimono bordeaux aux bordures noires. Et après un instant de réflexion, il se décida à parler à Donatello. « Je réalise les efforts que tu as fourni pour te procurer cet argent pour nous. Et je suis heureux de voir que tu possèdes un grand cœur et une grande générosité. Tu es un bon fils. »

Il courba la tête pour souligner ses paroles et avant de pouvoir se redresser complètement, il fut surprit par l'accolade soudaine que lui administra Donatello. Le rat mutant d'abord figé, le serra contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant de se séparer. Le père tapota le dessus de la tête de son fils en lui disant. « Maintenant on va utiliser cette somme d'argent pour notre famille comme tu le souhaites. Mais aussi pour ton éducation et tes loisirs. Après tout, c'est ton argent. »

Donatello hocha de la tête en souriant. « Du moment que vous en profiter aussi ça me va ! »

Michelangelo tira son grand frère à la veste violette par un bras en disant. « Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais moi j'ai une BD à lire ! » Et sans autre forme de procès, embarqua Donatello en direction des escalators pour le premier étage pour sa boutique préférée.

Raphaël rit en regardant Léonardo alors que ce dernier secoua la tête débité. Splinter lui tapota sur le bras en lui-disant. « Il faut bien qu'ils profitent un peu de leur jeunesse. Allons faire les courses. Nous irons les chercher après. »

* * *

Donatello avait trouvé un comics plutôt intéressant à lire. Il en était à un passage crucial entre le héros, Invincible et son père, Omni-Man, quand il entendit des éclats de voix. « Dégage de là sale môme ! »

Il leva la tête pour voir Mikey devant le comptoir, le visage carrément collé contre la vitrine et ignorant totalement le gérant, un humain de taille moyenne aux cheveux gris, qui tenter de l'en éloigner. L'aîné immédiat alla voir ce qui se passer exactement et entendit l'homme menacer son petit frère. « Bouge ton front gras de ma vitrine espèce d'abruti de gamin ! Sinon je te colle mon pied au cul ! »

Donatello se précipita pour tirer brutalement son frère en arrière et le mettre à l'abri. Michelangelo protesta. « Non mais Donnie ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ! »

« Il me prend que tu as la tête en l'air et que t'entends pas quand on te parle ! » Grogna le mutant vert olive à son petit frère.

Mikey se dégagea de la poigne de son grand frère pour pointer du doigt la vitrine en s'écriant. « Tu sais au moins ce que c'est ?! »

Intrigué par l'excitation de son petit frère, le plus vieux observa les objets en vitrine pour découvrir l'origine de son état. Il y avait plusieurs figurines de différents héros ou super vilains. Quelques goodies et objets collector. Et là il le vit, c'était une cape Silver Sentry. C'est un article introuvable ! C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une en vrai.

« Pas croyable ?! Comment l'avez-vous eu ?! » S'écria Donatello en se précipitant, visage en premier, contre la vitrine.

Le gérant s'écria. « Non mais, ma vitrine ! Dégage ta tronche de là toi ! »

Donatello se redressa en s'excusant. « Désolé ! »

Michelangelo se cramponna à lui et le secoua en s'écriant. « Tu as compris maintenant ! Rhâ ! Elle est trop belle ! Je suis sûr que tu deviens un super héros rien qu'en l'enfilant ! »

Le gérant passa un chiffon sur sa vitrine pour effacer les traces de leurs visages et rigola en leur disant d'un ton badin. « Vous pouvez toujours rêver les mômes ! C'est pas pour vos sales pattes ! Vous ne sauriez même pas en prendre soin ! C'est un objet collector ! Pas un jouet. »

Michelangelo tira la langue au gérant en lui répliquant. « Ça, c'est vous qui le dites ! Dite-moi le prix et on verra ! »

« Deux milles dollars. » Annonça le type en le regardant de toute sa hauteur.

Michelangelo ne perdit pas de sa contenance et annonça, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Et bien sachez mon cher monsieur, que bientôt je vous l'acheter ! »

Le gérant éclata de rire avant de lui faire signe de partir d'un geste de la main. « J'ai un client qui va me l'acheter rubis sur l'ongle en fin de journée, alors que tu seras toujours à la recherche du premier dollar pour elle. »

Donatello fut énervé par l'humain qui parler de manière aussi arrogante envers son petit frère. Il s'avança devant lui et posa sa carte de crédit sur le comptoir en disant. « Je vous l'achète ! »

L'homme éclata de rire avant de repousser la carte en disant. « Je ne tiens pas à avoir de problème avec vos parents. Range-moi ça et rentrer chez vous les enfants. »

Donatello lui dit très calmement. « Cette carte est à mon nom. Je m'appelle Donatello Hamato et je vais acheter cette cape pour mon petit frère ! »

D'abord sceptique, le gérant reprit la carte bancaire pour lire le nom dessus et après un instant de réflexion lui tendit la carte. « Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ton nom et je ne pense pas de tu es autant d'argent sur ton compte. »

Donatello soupira en sortant son livret d'épargne. « Bon, je vous montre que je suis solvable et vous m'encaissez ensuite. »

Michelangelo rit en voyant l'expression de l'homme qui blanchit en lisant la somme marquée dans le livret. Il balbutia en présentant le lecteur de carte à Donatello qui fit la transaction sans se départir de son air grave. Une fois l'achat effectué sans aucun accroc, le gérant se précipita sur sa vitrine, et eu du mal à l'ouvrir à cause de ses doigts tremblants, pour en sortir la cape et l'emballer dans un sac.

Il présenta le sac à Donatello qui secoua la tête et fit signe du côté de son petit frère en disant. « C'est à lui. »

Michelangelo regarda le sac avec une envie dévorante et s'en empara avec un délice évidant en disant à l'humain. « Je vous l'avais bien dit que je vous la prendrai un jour ! »

L'homme balbutia un « merci pour votre achat » et un « à bientôt » alors que les frères sortirent comme des grands seigneurs hors de la boutique.

Une fois dehors, Michelangelo se jeta sur son grand frère pour le ceinturer à la plus grande surprise de ce dernier, qui se retrouva d'un seul coup à battre des pieds pour toucher terre en s'écriant. « Mikey ! Pose-moi ! »

« T'es le plus génial des grands frères ! C'était trop cool comme t'as géré le gars ! T'était trop cool ! » Hurla Michelangelo en le faisant tourbillonner entre ses bras avant de le déposer.

Donatello eut le visage cramoisi et le souffle court à cause de l'accolade serré mais aussi des compliments de Mikey.

Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire et de filer dans les galeries marchandes. Donatello se figea devant un vendeur de téléphone portable, Michelangelo s'arrêta à côté de lui et observa avec lui les beaux portables flambant neuf dans la vitrine. Mikey regarda son grand frère et avec un sourire lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras. « Hé Donnie ? »

Le plus vieux tourna son regard vers lui.

« Tu penses que tu arriverais à fabriquer un téléphone portable rien que pour nous ? »

Donatello eu un mouvement de recul, son petit frère lui attrapa l'épaule et le fixa intensément de ses yeux bleu turquoise qui apaiser tant son frère jumeau dans ses moments de panique. Il prit le temps d'inspirer et après un temps de réflexion, hocha la tête. « Mais il me faudrait beaucoup de matériel électronique pour en fabriquer…. »

Michelangelo pointa du doigt la vitrine. « Et si tu partais sur un modèle déjà opérationnel pour en faire un autre ? »

« Rétro-fabriqué un téléphone portable à partir d'un autre ? Bonne idée Mikey ! T'es un génie ! » S'écria le jeune mutant en s'agrippant à son frère et il se précipita dans le magasin avec lui sur les talons.

Ils ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard avec plusieurs paquets. L'excitation faisait briller leurs yeux alors qu'ils discutaient avec énergie de ce que Donatello pourrait faire pour personnaliser leurs futurs portables. Ils allèrent s'offrir des sodas et des donuts pour ensuite se diriger vers la zone commerciale pour rejoindre leurs frères aînés et leur père.

* * *

Splinter fut surprit quand Raphaël lui annonça qu'il avait reçu un coup de fil de Michelangelo pour l'avertir qu'ils les attendaient au niveau des caisses.

Depuis quand Michelangelo avait-t-il un téléphone ? Peut-être avait-il utilisé une cabine téléphonique ou emprunter un téléphone ?

Il eut la réponse à ses interrogations en retrouvant ses jeunes enfants devant les caisses en train de jouer avec des téléphones portables.

« Où avez-vous eu cela ? » Demanda le rat mutant en connaissant une partie de la réponse.

Donatello lui répondit. « Je les ai payé, Mikey m'a donné une idée avec les téléphones et je me demandai si je pouvais y arriver. Alors j'ai pris plusieurs types de téléphone pour voir quels en sont les meilleurs composants pour en faire un autre, combinant tous leurs points forts. »

Splinter hocha la tête et lui fit signe de ranger ses affaires. Une fois sur le chemin de la voiture Donatello demanda. « Dites, vous pensez que Leather Head pourrait me donner des conseils ? »

Léonardo lui répondit. « Tu sais que c'est un médecin ? »

« Mais il est aussi un scientifique. Il pourrait me donner pas mal de conseil. » Décréta le jeune adolescent.

« Bon alors, prochain arrêt chez Leather Head ? » Demanda Léonardo alors que lui répondit Raphaël. « D'après toi frérot ! »

* * *

Léonardo se gara devant la maison de Leather Head, qui était un ancien chalet de chasseur dans un petit quartier tranquille de la ville. Le grand alligator mutant les accueillit et les amena dans son jardin à l'arrière. Il proposa des boissons et Splinter lui résuma la situation donné par le psychologue. Le grand mutant observa Donatello avec une sorte de fierté dans l'œil et hocha la tête pour souligner son approbation. « Je suis juste surprit de son niveau de QI. Les gens qui ont ce genre de résultat sont très rares. Mais avec le Professeur vous êtes entre de bonnes mains, je ne me fais aucun soucis pour Donatello. Profitez un peu de mon jardin si le cœur vous en dit. Je peux peut-être vous fournir quelques légumes. »

Splinter et ses fils acceptèrent l'offre, ils ne rataient jamais une occasion de s'aventurer dans le potager du médecin qui était toujours empli de curiosité végétale mais sa plus grande fierté était sa serre. Elle contenait des orchidées aux couleurs sublimes, des plantes tropicales et des papillons, que Michelangelo adoré.

Donatello aborda son idée de créer un portable et le plus grand mutant trouva l'idée intéressante. Ils discutèrent des différentes possibilités jusqu'à ce que Splinter les interrompe. « Donatello, si tu veux voir April il faut qu'on y aille. Les courses ne vont pas pouvoir tenir des heures dans le coffre. »

Le jeune génie obéit et dit au revoir à regret. Leather Head lui pris l'épaule et le retient un instant pour lui dire. « Donatello, je pense que tu vas très bien te débrouiller tout seul. Tu connais mon numéro de téléphone ? »

L'adolescent hocha la tête.

« Eh bien je veux que tu m'appelles sur le nouveau portable que tu auras créé dès que tu l'auras fini. Disons dans quatre jours ? » Proposa le grand reptile.

Donatello réfléchit un instant avant de dire. « En fait, si je mis mets. Je peux terminer bien avant. C'est d'accord ?! »

Leather Head hocha de la tête et lui tendit la main. « Marché conclu ? »

« Marché conclu ! » Lui dit Donatello avec un grand sourire en lui serrant la main.

* * *

Alors qu'ils se garèrent devant la vitrine du magasin, La Seconde Chance. April sorti précipitamment hors de son magasin et se jeta sur la portière arrière du côté de Donatello. Surprit par l'action, les frères jumeaux poussèrent un cri et se jetèrent contre Raphaël. La tortue à la veste rouge fixa les plus petites avec un sourire moqueur. « Alors les gosses, on a eu peur ? »

Les petits frères commencèrent à protester mais April ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'empara de Donatello qui poussa un cri comme Michelangelo qui se mit à hurler. « April est possédée ! Elle est devenue un zombie et va manger le cerveau de Donnie ! »

Raphaël éclata de rire comme Léonardo alors qu'April était en train de questionner Donatello qui était complétement perdu par la situation.

Casey, qui arriva sur cette scène, secoua la tête en grognant. « Cette bonne femme n'est pas croyable ! Tu veux savoir à ce point quelles questions il a eu au test ? Attend d'être à l'intérieur ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde fut installé dans un coin de la boutique où étaient réunis quelques fauteuils et chaises pour la détente.

La petite Shadow était déjà perché sur les genoux de son oncle préféré Donatello qui l'aida à boire son verre de jus de pomme sans en mettre à côté.

April lui posa des questions sur le déroulement de sa séance avec le Professeur pour comprendre comment il en était venu au test de QI. Donatello se tassa sur lui-même, mal à l'aise, et se mâchouilla les lèvres en jetant des coups d'œil à ses frères et à son père. Il finit par soupirer et se concentra sur Shadow tout en parlant. « On a parlé de mes rêves et de là on est parti sur mes activités scolaires. Et j'avais… oublié de lui dire que… j'avais fini mes cours à domicile et que j'étais en autodidacte depuis tout ce temps. »

Raphaël se mit à rire à la plus grande surprise de son petit frère qui le regarda surprit. « Tu es une vrai tête de linotte pour une grosse tête ! Où tu dois avoir un trop gros cerveau pour oublier de dire l'évidence ! »

Donatello rougit en commençant à lui répondre. « Je ne pensais pas que ça poserait des problèmes ! Je… » Il ne put en rajouter plus car Shadow jeta son verre en direction de Raph à sa plus grande surprise.

April attrapa sa fille en la grondant. « Shadow tu t'excuses tout de suite ! Tu ne jettes pas ton jus de fruit sur Raph ! Tu ne jettes rien du tout sur qui que ce soit ! »

Shadow fit la moue et s'expliqua en boudant. « Il a dit du mal sur Donny ! »

Donatello s'approcha des filles et câlina la tête aux cheveux noirs de la petite pour avoir son attention. « Shadow, je comprends ton geste. Mais ce n'est pas bien. Tu ne résoudras rien par la violence. »

La petite fit une moue plus prononcée avant de regarder vers Raphaël et lui dit. « Désolé oncle Raph. »

L'adolescent vert émeraude se leva et s'approcha d'elle pour la regarder gravement. La petite ne se défit pas de son air boudeur et lui rendit son regard d'un air bravache. Raphaël lui sourit et lui frotta la tête, mettant en bataille les cheveux courts de l'enfant qui poussa un cri de protestation. « Tu m'fait mal ! »

Le mutant s'arrêta et lui dit. » T'as eu raison de défendre Donnie, mais la prochaine fois fait le comme te le dit ton cœur. »

April lui répliqua. « Ne mets pas des idées bizarres dans la tête de ma fille ! J'ai déjà du mal avec Casey ! Alors n'en rajoute pas ! »

Raphaël leva les mains en signe de reddition et recula.

Splinter rit devant la scène comme Michelangelo qui ajouta. « Alors tu te débines ?! »

La tête chaude se retourna brusquement vers lui et lui jeta un regard assassin qui le fit se tasser sur lui-même.

Donatello se souvient d'une chose et se tourna vers Casey pour lui demander. « Dit Casey, tu peux m'emmener à la quincaillerie dont tu as parlé à Raph ? J'aurais besoin de pièce pour un projet que Leather Head m'a mis au défi de réaliser ! »

Le jeune homme lui sourit avec étonnement. « Leather Head t'a lancé un défi ? Alors il faut montrer à ce cher Docteur que tu es un homme et lui prouver que tu es le meilleur ! »

En disant ça, il fit signe à l'adolescent de le suivre et ils partirent tous les deux à pieds vers la quincaillerie pour Donatello.

* * *

Donatello fut de retour au bout d'une demi-heure, avec un sac de sport gris apparemment très lourd et volumineux qu'il portait autant en bandoulière qu'entre ses bras, accompagné de Casey qui porter une grosse boite à outil. Ils déposèrent le tout dans le coffre de la voiture et la famille Hamato dit un bref « au revoir » à la famille Jones comme ils allaient se retrouver ce soir à la maison.

Donatello était apparemment très content de sa sortie car il souriait de toutes ses dents et raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu dans la quincaillerie où l'avait emmené Casey et ce qu'il comptait faire dès qu'il serrait rentrer.

* * *

Un homme noir entre la trente-quarantaine, au physique grand et élancé portant un costume d'un grand couturier sur mesure, attendait nerveusement devant son écran d'ordinateur que son interlocuteur prenne la peine de l'appeler.

Il se leva de son bureau et fit les cents pas en grommelant à lui-même. « Il me traite toujours comme un subalterne alors que je suis son associé ! Certes, il m'a aidé à grimper dans l'échelle sociale, mais j'y serai arrivé sans lui ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait ramassé dans une poubelle ! J'étais déjà à la tête de ma propre société ! Il traite mieux cet abruti congénital de Hunter que moi ! Alors que c'est moi qui fait tout le boulot ! »

La sonnerie caractéristique de la vidéo-conférence résonna, le Docteur Baxter Stockman fixa son ordinateur avec dédain. Il s'approcha de son bureau d'un pas volontairement lent et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et se permit de boire une gorgée de bourdon avant d'accepter de répondre à l'appel.

« Stockman. Où en est l'avancement de votre travail. » Dit immédiatement la voix grave emprunte d'autorité de son associé.

L'homme d'affaire et scientifique ne se défit pas de son air sérieux et répondit d'une voix volontairement narquoise. « D'après vous mon cher associé ? Je ne suis pas à la tête de notre nouvelle succursale pour faire jolie, je connais mon travail ! »

Il se tût un instant pour savourer le regard désapprobateur que lui lança son associé depuis son écran avant de continuer. « Comme vous le savez, nous avons effectué quelques sondages parmi la population de l'état du Michigan pour trouver de nouvelles recrues et nous avons un bon quota de validation. Nous avons aussi trouvé une perle rare pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui.

J'ai créé un concours mathématique sur internet uniquement visible dans cet état. Et il est le seul à avoir répondu correctement avec un temps record d'une trentaine de minute. D'après nos hommes ce serait un gamin mutant de 14 ans du genre tortue et son QI serait supérieur à 130. Imaginer un instant le potentiel d'un tel génie encore malléable suivant vos préceptes à l'art guerrier et mes enseignements dans l'ingénierie. Il sera un atout précieux pour notre combat contre les Utrons ! »

Son interlocuteur se frotta le menton et d'une voix emprunte d'intérêt demanda. « Avez-vous trouvé son nom ? »

Stockman remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en ajoutant. « Bien sûr, c'est la première information que j'ai obtenu sous le prétexte d'obtenir un chèque de un million. Il est le troisième d'une fratrie de quatre garçons, tous mutants. Il serait intéressant de leur faire passer un test ou de les employer d'une façon ou d'une autre chez nous par la suite. S'ils sont du même gabarit que leur frère, se serait le jackpot. Ils vivent tous dans un coin perdu de la forêt près du Midland et chose étrange, je n'arrive pas obtenir plus d'information sur eux et leur situation familiale comme s'ils s'étaient coupés du reste du monde. Le seul pour qui nous obtenons des informations est le gamin de cette mystérieuse famille Hamato. »

« Vous avez bien dit Hamato ? » Grogna d'un seul coup la voix.

Surprit Baxter le fixa un instant avant d'hocher la tête en précisant. « Oui monsieur Saki, Hamato Donatello. »

« Je prends la direction des opérations, Baxter. J'arrive dans deux heures. » Annonça-t-il avant de couper la communication.

Stockman regarda éberluer son fond d'écran avant de jeter son verre contre le mur en criant contre sa malchance.

* * *

 **New-York, centre des affaires, immeuble appartenant à l'entreprise Saki.**

Oroku Saki était debout devant la baie vitrée de son bureau, regardant droit devant lui en se préparant mentalement à son futur déplacement et à l'affrontement qui en suivrait s'il avait raison.

« Enfin, après tant d'année, je les retrouverai sur un simple coup du sort ? Mon cher frère, il semble que nous allons enfin en finir, car c'est là ta destinée. Et je te reprendrai tout ce qui me revient de droit ! Shredder va te détruire toi et tes maudits fils ! »

 **à suivre...**

 **Hey sí mafexx, había visto en la llegada de Shredder !**

 **Bravo à mafexx qui à vu que Shredder allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez !**

 **Et si vous vous demandiez quel est le QI de Léonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo. Les voici !**

 **Léonardo tout d'abord. Il a obtenu son diplôme avec mention très bien et les félicitations du jury. Son QI est estimé entre 111 à 120 soit une intelligence supérieur à la normale.**

 **Raphaël a un QI évalué entre 105 à 110 quand il reste calme et concentré.**

 **Michelangelo, quant à lui, n'a répondu à aucune question car il a trouvé le moyen de se sauver avant qu'on le coince pour lui faire passer le test. (Un vrai ninja quand il le veut !) Mais je pense qu'il aurait eu un bon score s'il s'en était donné la peine.**

 **à bientôt ! Biz, Missbille.**


	5. Premier sang

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous !

Je vous ai manqué ? A moi vous m'avez trop manqué! Allez ! On attaque avec une bonne dose de petit bonheur familiale façon tortue avant que... (bruit de toux)

Enfin, vous voyez ? ;-)

N'hésiter pas à laisser vos commentaires ! Ils me donnent une pêche d'enfer et j'en ai bien besoin en ce moment ! Surtout Mafexx et MHE2 (désolé, désolé !) !

Un grand merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire !

Si vous avez le temps écouté cette chanson sur YouTube, en ce moment je me la passe en boucle tant je l'adore *O*, Stronger than you-Steven Universe.

Je l'avoue sans honte, je suis complètement accro à Steven Universe !

 **Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

 **Ma famille**

Chapitre 5

* * *

Splinter fut surpris en entendant que l'on sonna à la porte de sa maison. Sa surprise fut plus grande quand il se retrouva devant un homme noir dans un costume bleu marine avec chemise blanche déboutonné au col, sans cravate, qui lui demanda d'une voix aimable. « Bonjour, je suis bien à la demeure de la famille Hamato ? »

Le rat mutant hocha la tête et interrogea l'humain. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'homme lui fit un sourire commercial qui mit Splinter sur ses gardes alors que ce dernier se présenta courtoisement. « Bonjour Monsieur, je me présente je suis le Docteur Baxter Stockman. J'aimerai remettre une lettre à un certain Donatello Hamato. Est-il présent ? »

Splinter se tient droit devant l'homme et voulu l'interroger sur le contenu de cette lettre quand débarqua Michelangelo portant entre ses bras son gros chat roux, Klunt. Il accourut devant le nouveau venu et se planta devant lui pour l'observer.

Le dénommé Docteur Stockman salua le jeune adolescent mutant en disant d'un ton joyeux. « Bonjour mon garçon ! Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

La jeune tortue à la veste orange pencha la tête de côté et lui répondit. « Michelangelo. Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

Splinter tenta de tirer son fils à côté de lui alors que l'homme lui dit. « Je cherche quelqu'un qui s'appelle Donatello… »

« Vous cherchez Donnie ? Pourquoi vous voulez voir mon frère ? » Demanda l'enfant envahit par la curiosité.

L'homme en costume lui dit avec un sourire énigmatique. « C'est un secret que je ne peux dévoiler qu'à lui seul. »

Michelangelo ouvrit la bouche et courut d'un seul coup dans l'autre sens en criant avant que Splinter ne puisse l'arrêter. Il fixa l'humain un moment en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il soupira et lui fit signe d'entrer pour le guider au salon.

À peine l'humain s'était-il assis dans le fauteuil que Michelangelo débarqua en traînant derrière lui une jeune tortue verte olive portant une veste violette qui protester. « Mikey ! J'étais en train de souder ! Si jamais… »

Le jeune adolescent mutant se tût en voyant l'homme inconnu dans le salon et eu pour réflexe de se tasser. Méfiant, il observa sévèrement l'humain alors que son petit frère se précipita devant ce dernier en disant d'une voix excitée. « Voici Donatello, nous on l'appelle Donnie et c'est mon grand frère ! Vous allez lui donner la lettre maintenant ? »

Donatello sembla comprendre quelque chose et se détendit un peu. Splinter qui l'avait vu faire, se détendit aussi tout en restant sur ses gardes alors que l'homme se leva de son fauteuil en souriant, tout en étudiant du regard le jeune mutant devant lui.

L'humain se présenta poliment. « Bonjour Donatello, je suis le Docteur Baxter Stockman. Je me suis rendu ici pour te donner quelque chose que tu as remporté. »

Le jeune Donatello fronça des sourcils avant de s'écrier à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde. « Oh mon Dieu ! Vous êtes **le** Docteur Stockman ?! J'ai lu tous vos travaux ! »

L'homme noir de peau eu un sourire entendu alors qu'il lui dit. « Si tu es bien celui que je crois cela ne m'étonne gère ! Seul un génie de mon niveau aurait pu résoudre mon énigme en si peu de temps. »

« C'était vous le challenger mystère ?! »

« Oui. Et je viens remettre le premier prix à son gagnant et nouveau challenger de mon site internet. Voici donc ton million de dollars ! » Il lui donna une enveloppe et continua. « Et mon cher enfant, vous avez gagné le droit de publier une énigme mathématique de votre cru sur mon site. » Annonça Stockman avec un sourire trop commercial selon Splinter qui ne put retenir un plissement de dégoût de son museau.

Donatello était abasourdit et très surexcité par la nouvelle, il sautilla sur place en s'écriant. « C'est vrai ?! »

Michelangelo le rejoignit dans sa dance frénétique avec joie en l'interrogeant. « Ça signifie quoi Donnie ? Tu vas publier quoi sur internet ?! »

Son frère se jeta à son cou en lui disant. « Je vais pouvoir publier mes propres créations d'énigme ! »

Mikey lui sourit avant de froncer des sourcils en demandant intrigué. « Mais tu ne le faisait pas déjà avant ? »

Donatello hocha la tête et se calma un peu en expliquant à son frère. « Mais je le faisais anonymement, là je vais pouvoir me faire une renommée sur internet et me faire sponsoriser par une entreprise. Je pourrais avoir de l'argent pour toute la famille sans avoir à quitter la maison ! »

Splinter fronça des sourcils à l'explication alors que la voix de son fils aîné Léonardo l'interrompit dans le cheminement de ses pensées. « Tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune pour te préoccuper des besoins de notre famille ? »

Stockman se tourna vers le nouveau venu qui se révéla être un jeune mutant tortue portant une veste bleu qui faisait ressortir la couleur vert feuille de sa peau. Il était trop grand pour être un jeune mutant, sans doute était-il l'aîné ?

Mais il revient sur ses suppositions en voyant sur la gauche du mutant à la veste bleu un autre mutant tortue portant une veste rouge qui sembler flamboyante sur sa peau vert émeraude et tout aussi grand en taille que son frère en étant plus large d'épaule que lui. C'était une montagne de muscle !

Stockman se fit la réflexion que si le mutant devenait ami avec Hunter, cela ne l'étonnerait pas.

Le mutant à la peau vert feuille s'avança et salua le Docteur Stockman en s'excusant. « Désolé de m'immiscer dans votre conversation mais mon petit frère semble oublier que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation plus tôt dans la journée. Il n'a pas à pourvoir au besoin de notre famille et doit seulement penser à son avenir. »

L'homme afro-américain sauta sur l'ouverture offerte par son interlocuteur. « Et je viens justement pour parler d'avenir à Donatello. » Il se tourna vers le jeune mutant vert olive et lui sourit avec assurance en continuant. « Il a résolu une énigme mathématique de haut niveau que seul un génie tout aussi talentueux que moi-même aurait pu résoudre. Votre frère a un potentiel que je voudrai avoir au sein de mon entreprise. »

Stockman s'était attendu à un sourire de l'adolescent mais fut surprit en le voyant devenir grave et silencieux. Le jeune Donatello secoua la tête et lui dit. « Je ne suis pas intéressé par votre offre. »

Le Docteur Stockman fut interloqué par le refus de l'adolescent qui continua sa phrase. « Je suis trop jeune pour travailler dans une entreprise. Et je ne veux pas quitter ma maison et ma famille. »

« Mais ça ne sera pas toujours le cas, mon fils. » Il répondit son père.

L'adolescent sursauta et fixa le rat mutant qui lui dit. « Tu vas grandir Donatello, tes frères et toi auraient une vie à vivre en dehors de cette maison. Et je ne serai pas toujours là. Il faudra un jour que tu te trouves un travail pour te débrouiller seul. »

Donatello ne sembla pas d'accord avec les paroles de son père, il fronça des sourcils contrariés, il baissa la tête et demanda. « Vous voulez que je parte ? »

Splinter soupira et fit signe à Donatello de s'approcher. Son fils obéit, suivit de près par son jeune frère à la veste orange qui se colla contre lui quand il s'assit dans le canapé à côté de leur père. « Je ne te dis pas que tu dois partir Donatello, mais de te préparer pour l'avenir, ton avenir. Plus tard, tu auras ta propre vie et ta propre famille à élever. »

L'adolescent baissa la tête sans rien dire et sembla réfléchir intensément.

Léonardo se rapprocha d'eux et demanda à Stockman. « Dites-moi, vous proposez quoi exactement comme emploi pour un jeune gamin ? »

« Eh bien, dans le cas de votre frère, je pensais plus à un contact professionnel qu'à un emploi. Une sorte de stage de quelques semaines pour sa future carrière dans notre entreprise. Il peut ainsi voir si cela lui plaît et s'il veut faire carrière avec nous. Nous proposons même une bourse d'étude pour les jeunes dans son cas, dans la plus grande école universitaire de surdoué du pays pour qu'il puisse se spécialiser dans les disciplines qui lui plaisent et avoir un diplôme. Tout cela, sans qu'il se soit engagé à travailler pour nous par la suite. »

Stockman attendit de voir ce qu'avait en tête le mutant à la veste bleu suite à ces questions. La tortue à la peau vert foncé lui demanda alors à sa plus grande surprise. « Est-ce que je peux visiter votre entreprise aujourd'hui ? »

Ses frères et son père furent surprit eux aussi. La tortue à la veste rouge s'écria. « Tu as quoi en tête Léonardo ?! »

Il fixa leur père et leur petit frère vert olive avant de s'expliquer. « Donatello, si je vais voir à quoi ressemble cette entreprise et que j'y trouve tout ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Tu me croiras ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête lentement, Léonardo continua. « Tu penseras sérieusement à toutes les possibilités que t'offre ce Monsieur ? Comme aller à l'université grâce à leur bourse ? »

Donatello hocha de nouveau la tête gravement alors qu'il semblait sur le point de pleurer. Léonardo s'approcha de lui et lui frotta la tête en lui expliquant. « Donnie, si je fais ça c'est pour mettre toutes les chances de ton côté. Tu as un potentiel énorme, tu ne vas pas passer toute ta vie cloîtrée ici alors que tu peux vivre de ta passion. »

Il se pencha et souleva le menton de son petit frère pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui sourit en ajoutant. « Quel que soit ta décision après cela, je la respecterai. Mais je ne veux pas que tu rejettes tout en bloc sans que tu saches toutes les possibilités qui te sont offertes. Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes plus tard. »

Donatello se jeta à son cou et se mit à sangloter. « Je ne veux pas partir… je ne veux pas être seul à nouveau… »

« Tu n'es pas seul Donnie. Tu es là avec nous. Tout ira bien frérot. » Lui dit Léonardo en le serrant fort contre lui avant de le relâcher.

* * *

Donatello regarda sur le seuil de la porte Léonardo monter avec le Docteur Stockman dans sa voiture cabriolet sport d'un noir luisant. Il fit un signe de la main depuis le siège passager à toute sa famille qui l'observer depuis le seuil de la maison. Raphaël renifla et parti à l'intérieur quand la voiture démarra.

Splinter fit rentrer ses deux jeunes fils. Donatello jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule en sentant que quelque chose n'aller pas. « J'aurai dû l'empêcher de partir. »

Son père lui pressa l'épaule et le guida vers le salon. « Il sait ce qu'il fait Donatello. Léonardo est une vrai tête de mule comme toi. Vous vous seriez retrouvé dans une impasse si tu avais insisté. »

Le jeune mutant hocha la tête et soupira en partant dans sa chambre.

* * *

April et Casey rentrèrent tard.

Ils trouvèrent la maison silencieuse et lourde de tension. Ils croisèrent Splinter dans la cuisine qui leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'après-midi. Shadow voulut aller voir son oncle préféré mais ce dernier s'était enfermé dans la remise qui lui servait pour les travaux qui nécessiter des outils dangereux pour la petite fille.

Le jeune adolescent ne sortit pas de toute la fin de soirée. Il ne répondit ni à son père, ni à April quand ils allèrent le chercher pour le repas du soir.

Léonardo ne revient toujours pas, à la plus grande inquiétude de Splinter, malgré un message reçu sur le téléphone portable de Raphaël disant qu'il rentrait tard et que tout aller bien. La nuit tomba sans aucune autre nouvelle de sa part.

* * *

 _« Ça y est, j'ai réussi ! »_ Pensa le jeune génie en insérant l'écran dans la coque en forme de carapace du nouveau téléphone.

Donatello regarda sa nouvelle création avec émerveillement.

 _Son_ téléphone, entièrement pensé et créer à partir des pièces qu'il avait sélectionné. Il avait relevé le défi, et savourer à présent la douce saveur de sa réussite. C'était euphorique, tellement qu'il voulut partager sa joie avec sa famille.

Mais sa joie chuta plus bas que ses orteils quand il constata en allant dans le salon que Splinter y était encore, attendant le retour de Léonardo car il n'était pas rentré. Il oublia tout de son téléphone qu'il rangea dans la doublure de sa veste. Il alla auprès de son père qui fixer toujours l'horloge du mur avant de lui dire. « Donatello tu devrais aller manger quelque chose et te coucher. Il est tard. »

Le jeune génie ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer au regard noir que lui jeta Splinter. Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine en sentant son cœur s'alourdir de remord pour Léonardo, après tout c'était à cause de lui qu'il était parti avec le Docteur Stockman. Splinter avait parfaitement le droit d'être en colère contre lui.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Splinter lui dit d'une voix froide. « Ne traîne pas, tu as déjà dépassé le couvre-feu. » Qui fit accélérer le pas de Donatello qui attrapa une pomme sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant de filer dans sa chambre sans se retourner.

Donatello tira la cloison de sa chambre et se dirigea vers son lit sans allumer la lampe. Il fronça des sourcils en voyant une forme compacte allongé sur ses draps. Il s'approcha et ne put retenir un sourire à la scène adorable. Michelangelo était couché de côté, dormant la bouche entrouverte sur son malheur oreiller qui était à présent couvert de bave. Entre le bras et le torse de l'adolescent-tortue vert tendre dormait Shadow en adoptant la forme de l'étoile de mer. Sa petite main droite, qui reposer contre la joue de Mikey, était fermée en un poing levé vers le ciel dans une attitude de défi.

Le jeune mutant vert olive s'accroupit et caressa la tête cheveu de la petite fille qui s'agita et se lova contre Mikey qui poussa un petit ronflement au déplacement. Donatello se redressa en se demandant comment il allait se coucher en optant pour aller se lover dans le dos de son petit frère quand il entendit un bruit étrange. Il tendit l'oreille et cru reconnaître un cri.

La curiosité l'emporta sur la prudence du jeune adolescent après s'est être fait réprimander. Il sortit et alla dans le salon pour le trouver vide. Interloqué, il fureta aux alentours et entendit des éclats voix dans le jardin. Il s'y précipita pour voir Splinter et Raphaël portant entre eux Léonardo inconscient pour le ramener à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! » Demanda Donatello en se précipitant sur eux.

Raphaël hurla en le voyant venir. « Rentre tout de suite à la maison Don ! »

Le plus jeune ignora l'ordre de son aîné et voulut aider à porter Léonardo. Raphaël l'attrapa par un bras et le repoussa en grognant. « Bouge ton cul ! Barre-toi ! »

« Mais Raph… » Il ne put en rajouter plus car une voix le coupa.

« Donnie… obéis… »

Splinter cala le poids de son fils aîné sur son épaule alors que ce dernier releva la tête, révélant son visage tuméfie et couvert en partie de sang séché.

« Donnie… obéis…. » Répéta une deuxième fois Léonardo mais Donatello n'entendais plus rien. La vue de son grand frère blessé le choqua à un point qu'il ne voyait, ni n'entendait quoi que ce soit. Il fut ramené à la réalité quand il se retrouva à fixer les yeux dorés de Raphaël qui le tenait fermement par la nuque. Une fois assuré que son petit frère était bien revenu à lui. Il le poussa devant lui en se retenant de lui filer un coup de pied au cul et se remit en marche avec Splinter pour ramener ses frères à la maison.

 **à suivre...** ^U^ oui j'ai encore osé couper à un passage crucial. Mais c'est pour votre bien ! **Bisous et à bientôt !**

 **Et voici des nouvelles du monde !**

 **Au USA :**

 **Une nouvelle loi viens d'être rédigé et elle s'appliquera dorénavant sur tout l'état américain. Tout mutant est considéré comme un individu ayant les mêmes droits que les hommes. Tous crimes ou esclavages commis à leur encontre sera présentement jugé selon les lois établit et la justice rendu comme il se doit.**

 **En ancienne URSS :**

 **Un mutant de type tigre à dénoncer les maltraitances que les autres membres mutants de sa troupe de cirque et que lui-même subissaient. Ils étaient parqués avec les animaux et nourri avec eux sans aucuns contacts avec l'extérieur. Le courageux mutant a put s'enfuir de sa cage et trouvé les autorités qui ont effectué une descente qui a corroboré les dires de leur témoin. Les poursuites judiciaires contre le directeur du cirque sont au titre d'une vingtaine de chef d'accusation.**

 **Au Japon :**

 **La jeune idole mutante Ichigo vient d'annoncer sa futur tournée mondiale pour pouvoir réaliser son rêve de monter un groupe de musique composé uniquement de mutant du monde entier. Ses fans ont montré leurs soutiens à leur star en lui faisant parvenir un bouquet composé de ses fleurs préférées avec une carte lui souhaitant bonne chance pour son projet.**


	6. Où est papa !

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous !

Enfin je peux vous sortir la suite de ce chapitre qui à eu beaucoup de retard grâce un "charmant" voisin qui m'a fait des crasses comme couper l'électricité et bloquer la porte de l'immeuble pour m'enfermer dehors... Bref, mémorable séquence des pire moment de ma vie. C'est mon premier appart et je viens à peine d'emménager que j'ai dû retourner squatter chez ma mère le temps que l'agence immobilière mets le holà et que je puisses enfin rentrer chez moi. T-T (Heureusement que je n'avais pas encore installé mon petit chat adoré, je ne sais pas s'il aurait survécu une semaine tout seul sans eau.)

Univers, Dieu, Karma... je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais j'espère que l'on est quitte !

Excusez-moi pour cet épanchement, mais il fallait que ça sorte. Maintenant, j'espère qu'un épisode pareil ne recommencera pas et que je pourrai rattrapé tout le retard accumulé. Pour vous faire plaisir, j'ai avancé autant que possible sur ce chapitre car cela fait un moment qu'il était attendu.

Donc bonne lecture et bon plaisir ! ^U^

 **Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

 **Ma famille**

Chapitre 6

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda soudainement Donatello à Raphaël alors qu'il était en train d'installer Léonardo sur le sol du salon.

« J'en sais rien. Je faisais le guet sur le toit du côté de la route pour voir quand Monsieur Parfait arriverai. C'est là que je l'ai vu se traîner côté forêt. Il a juste dit que c'était un piège…. » Raphaël se tût et fixa Donatello qui était devenu pâle.

« C'est de ma faute… » Murmura le plus jeune qui se sentit bizarre en regardant les blessures de son grand frère.

Léonardo n'avait pas de blessure grave, ce qui lui avait permis sans doute de rentrer. Mais son corps portait des traces de coups et blessure qui faisaient crier **« Torture et Sévices »** dans l'esprit de l'ancien esclave. Quelqu'un avait fait mal à son grand frère… à cause de lui.

Donatello sursauta en sentant une main sur la sienne. Léonardo lui murmura d'une voix fatiguée. « Ce… n'est pas de ta faute…. un piège… »

« Bouge de là toi ! » Grogna Raphaël en poussant Donatello en arrière.

Splinter ouvrit la bouche mais se figea en ayant les oreilles dressées sur la tête, ses moustaches se tendirent d'un seul coup tout en vibrant. Ses deux fils le fixèrent interloqués alors que leur père se redressa soudainement en se tournant du côté de la cuisine. Il n'eut le temps de crier un avertissement que des hommes en tenu de ninja s'infiltrèrent d'un seul coup dans la pièce par le couloir.

Léonardo se redressa d'un bond pour se placer entre les intrus et ses frères mais chuta pitoyablement sur ses genoux réduisant son effort à néant. Raphaël prit la relève alors que Donatello rattrapa Léo en passant un de ses bras autour de ses épaules tout en regardant la scène qui était surréaliste. Des ninjas étaient en train de les attaquer dans leur salon !

Splinter abattit rapidement les assaillants avec son deuxième fils. Ils avaient maîtrisé la situation pour l'instant. Mais il devait mettre le reste de leur famille hors de danger.

« Raphaël, tu te charges de tes frères. Léonardo n'est pas capable de lutter dans son état. Donatello, tu aideras tes frères dans le repli de notre famille en te chargeant de Michelangelo et de Shadow. Moi, je vais chercher les armes dans le dojo. »

Il observa ses trois fils.

Léonardo était épuisé par son passage à tabac, mais fera sans aucun doute son possible pour aider sa famille. Raphaël avait les yeux flamboyant de rage et de détermination pour la protection de sa famille. Donatello avait les yeux braqué sur les corps des ninjas qui venaient de les attaquer.

Splinter soupira et appela son jeune fils. « Donatello. »

L'adolescent le regarda avec attention, ce qui rassura son père sur son état d'esprit qui continua. « Tout ce que je vous ai appris pour les combats et les maniements aux armes…. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un entraînement. Si tu sens que tu es en danger, écoute ton instinct et frappe ton adversaire avec force. Car lui n'hésitera pas à te faire du mal. »

« À tuer aussi… je suppose… » Lui demanda le jeune adolescent en le fixant avec la même réflexion calme au fond des yeux.

Splinter hocha la tête et se leva en leur faisant signe de partir. Ses fils obéirent, Raphaël ouvrit la voie à ses frères, Donatello aida Léonardo à marcher en lui servant de béquille pour se diriger vers les appartements d'April et Casey au fond de la maison.

* * *

Une fois les armes du dojo réuni dans un sac, Splinter se dirigea alors dans sa chambre pour récupérer son bien le plus précieux.

Il poussa de côté la porte coulissante menant à sa chambre et se dirigea vers le meuble au fond de la pièce. Il voulut l'ouvrir quand il sentit qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce.

« Tes sens se sont émoussés mon frère. »

Le rat mutant se retourna de bloc vers la voix. Un homme en armure de samouraï noir était installé sur le tatami devant la petite table basse que Splinter utiliser en général pour ses moments de détente pour lire et boire du thé. Tout le dessus de la table était recouvert de ce que le mutant était venu mettre à l'abri, les photos de famille.

Tang Shen avait commencé un album photo une fois arrivé à New York, elle l'avait rempli de tous les moments qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier avec Splinter. Et elle avait continué avec cette même volonté pour chaqu'un de ceux qu'elle avait créé par la suite, au fil des années, alors que la famille s'agrandit pour en faire cinq. Jusqu'à présent, les albums avaient toujours été tenu soigneusement dissimuler par Splinter de peur d'abîmer les précieux documents qui devinrent son trésor.

Son seul moyen de retrouver sa femme au travers de ses souvenirs.

L'homme jeta une poignée de photo dans la direction de Splinter en disant avec mépris. « Ton fils n'a pas tenu face à moi. Il a été si pitoyable, lui as-tu au moins appris à se battre ? Mon cher Yoshi. »

Splinter vit que les photos jetées étaient celle de ses fils encore tout petit. Il leva les yeux vers le responsable.

L'homme asiatique était visage dénudé. Laissant à son ancien frère d'arme voir les traits sévère et dure d'un véritable maître ninja, dégageant une puissance contenue. La moitié gauche de son visage portait une trace de brûlure qui s'était un peu atténuer avec le temps, mais donner l'impression qu'une partie de son visage était fondue.

L'ancien homme asiatique dû d'admettre que son adversaire était fort. Il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir s'en sortir indemne de l'affrontement imminent. Mais il se tient prêt.

Oroku Saki étira sa bouche en un rictus de sourire du tigre sur le point de fondre sur sa proie. Splinter sentit les poils de sa nuque se dresser, mais ne bougea pas. Il observa son ennemi se lever et dévoiler le plastron de son armure qui arborer un sigle d'une flamme rouge, le nouveau symbole du clan des Foot.

« Je suis venu reprendre ce qui est à moi. Je te laisse une chance avant que je ne lâche mes ninjas sur les monstres que tu as engendrés. »

Le rat mutant lui répondit. « Je n'ai rien à craindre de toi. Ce que tu désires obtenir n'a jamais été à toi. Elle n'a jamais été à toi. Elle n'appartient à personne. »

Saki grogna. « Tang Shen est à moi. Elle va redevenir mienne comme par le passé. Mais cette fois, je ne laisserai pas une vieille tradition stupide m'arrêter. J'en ferai ma femme avant le lever du soleil car elle sera veuve d'ici là. »

Splinter ne put retenir une grimace en lui répliquant. « Elle restera marié avec moi quoi que tu fasses Oroku. » Il observa son ancien frère et décida d'en finir avec cette mascarade. « Elle est morte. Tang Shen à quitter ce monde il y a huit ans maintenant. »

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit à ce moment-là.

Splinter se figea en voyant son fils Donatello entrer dans la pièce. Le rat mutant se précipita sur son enfant et le cacha dans son dos en faisant face à son ennemi. À sa plus grande surprise, ce dernier le fixer avec une expression étrange. Le rongeur mutant se rendit alors compte que ce n'était pas lui que regarder son ancien frère d'arme, mais le jeune mutant derrière lui.

En voyant l'expression ahurie sur le visage de l'homme, Splinter profita de sa confusion pour fuir. Il poussa Donatello en sens inverse vers la porte et une fois hors de la pièce, se mit à courir en poussant son fils devant lui. Ils purent parcourir quelques mètres quand un cri de rage les surprit. En jetant un œil derrière lui, Splinter vit Saki sortir en trombe hors de sa chambre et se précipiter à leur suite avec une expression lugubre sur sa face toujours démasqué.

Donatello attrapa son père par le bras et le tira de côté pour éviter la collision. Splinter, comprenant la manœuvre, en profita pour donner plus d'effet en sautant. Ils passèrent à travers les panneaux coulissants du couloir et atterrirent sur le tatami du dojo.

« Les autres sont dans le jardin… » Souffla l'adolescent en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise de son père qui le chargea en travers de ses épaules sans rien dire. Il resserra son étreinte sur lui et se mit à courir rapidement malgré le poids de son fils vers le jardin.

* * *

Donatello, ainsi perché sur les épaules de Splinter, eu une meilleure vue sur l'étranger en armure qui les poursuivait avec acharnement. Son visage asiatique porté une brûlure sur tout son côté gauche, son crâne était lisse sans doute par choix de l'homme. Mais ce qui faisait craindre au jeune mutant l'humain, c'était son regard empli de colère, non pas de colère. C'était plus fort que ça. Il avait déjà vu ce regard dans les yeux du Boss. De la haine. Une haine tenace et viscérale.

S'il les rattraper, il les tuerait.

 _« Heureusement que père est fort. »_ Songea l'adolescent en s'accrochant un peu plus à Splinter.

Ils franchirent la terrasse en bois d'un bond puissant du rat mutant qui, sans marquer de pause après réception, se remit à courir en direction du jardin qui abriter le cerisier.

Le jeune adolescent fut étonné par la force de son père. Il savait qu'il était fort, mais à ce point-là ! À moins que celui-ci se soit toujours retenu avec eux lors de leur combat ?

Splinter fut rapidement devant le cerisier où était réunie toute la maison. Raphaël portait avec Casey Léonardo entre eux. Michelangelo, complètement perdu par la situation, tenait un Klunt retissant contre lui. April, tenant Shadow entre ses bras, eut les yeux qui s'écarquillent en les voyant venir vers eux. Elle hurla pour avertir les autres. « Ils sont poursuivis ! »

Le plus vieux mutant leur cria. « Fuyez ! »

L'homme asiatique fit un geste dans leur direction en disant. « Attaquer ! »

L'instant qui suivit, des ninjas sortirent des bois pour se mettre à les encercler. Raphaël et Casey réagirent heureusement rapidement. Ils lâchèrent Léonardo et attaquèrent pour se frayer un passage permettant à April, avec l'aide de Michelangelo, de porter Léonardo et Shadow à l'abri sous les arbres.

Les deux hommes se débrouillèrent très bien avec leur ennemi et attendaient le passage de Splinter pour faire leur repli.

Malheureusement, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme cela.

Donatello poussa un cri quand il sentit qu'on le tira en arrière par sa carapace. Il se débattit pour tenter de se libérer de l'asiatique en armure qui chercha à le ceinturer contre lui d'un bras. Un cri guttural proche du sifflement s'éleva suivit par un bruit de choc et l'homme en armure chuta en arrière en perdant prise sur l'adolescent qui roula pour se relever à toute vitesse. Avant de se figer devant la scène irréaliste qui se déroula devant lui.

Splinter était agrippé au torse de son adversaire soufflant et le poil hérissé de rage. D'un mouvement souple, il sauta au visage de l'homme en hurlant. « Saki ! »

Le jeune adolescent mutant vert olive se précipita vers son père pour l'aider mais il se fit attrapé par une paire de bras qui le ceintura par la taille. Il se débattit avant d'entendre la voix de Raphaël qui lui siffla. « On s'arrache ! »

Et sans autre forme de procès, il chargea son petit frère sur son épaule et s'enfuit en direction de la forêt.

Donatello se redressa autant que le lui permettait ses bras et sa position sur la carapace de son grand frère pour voir ce qui se passer.

Leur père était maintenant accroché aux épaules de l'assaillant qui chercher à se protéger des coups à l'aide de ses bras. Il poussa un cri et réussi à arracher le rat mutant de son perchoir pour l'éjecter ensuite contre le tronc du cerisier, dont ils s'étaient rapprochés durant leur lutte. Splinter se rattrapa de justesse en s'agrippant à l'écorce avant de chuter au sol sans raison, faisant crier Donatello.

Alerté par le cri, Raphaël s'arrêta à quelques mètres des premiers arbres et observa la scène. Avant de se mettre à grogner en voyant le sang coulait sur la jambe gauche de leur père à cause d'une lame de jet plantée en elle. L'aîné déposa d'un mouvement le plus jeune et s'apprêta à foncer dans le tas, quand l'irréalisable se produisit.

Splinter se redressa et s'adressa à l'homme en armure. « C'est à cause de toi que Tang Shen est morte ! Elle est enterrée sous cet arbre maudit par ta faute ! » Hurla-t-il en tapant du poing contre le tronc du cerisier qui perdit quelques fleurs.

Les deux tortues se figèrent abasourdi. Leur père venait de maudire le cerisier de leur maman ?

L'homme asiatique secoua la tête et tourna son regard vers les deux jeunes mutants à carapace pour leur faire un sourire torve, encore plus impressionnant à cause du sang coulant des coupures sur son visage. « Ton père va mourir, ensuite se sera ton tour. » Leur annonça-t-il d'une voix grognante.

Raphaël lui répondit. « Essaie pour voir ! Connard ! » En lui faisant l'équivalent de leur doigt d'honneur.

L'humain eu son sourire qui s'élargit davantage face à l'insolence du mutant vert émeraude qui venait de le provoquer. Il leva un bras et les ninjas aux alentour encore debout se réunir autour de lui.

« Ninja Foot ! Feu ! » Sur son ordre, un coup de feu retentit. Alors qu'un rayon lumineux, venant du groupe d'homme en noir, traversa le corps du rat mutant qui s'écroula face au sol.

Donatello resta figé un instant en regardant le corps étendu au sol de Splinter. Il vit le sang qui avait éclaboussé le tronc et rougissait l'herbe. Et il ne vit rien d'autre que cela alors qu'un cri horrible s'éleva.

* * *

Raphaël hurla en voyant son père tomber face contre terre mais un cri plus fort couvera le sien.

C'était celui de Donatello. Le jeune mutant se tenait la tête et hurler comme son frère ne l'avait jamais entendu faire, en fixant le corps de leur père.

La première impulsion du jeune ninja à la veste rouge fut de se jeter tête la première dans les ninjas pour les massacrer et récupérer son père. Mais l'homme en armure les regarda avec la mort au fond des yeux et d'un geste de la main, leur lança ses ninjas sur eux.

Ravalant sa rage, le mutant vert émeraude fit la seule chose sensé face à la situation. Il attrapa son petit frère qui se débattit contre lui en hurlant le nom de leur père et en tendant les bras vers lui. Ignorant les cris, il chargea le frêle gabarit de son frère sur son épaule et courut rejoindre les autres dans la forêt. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois et se concentra sur la seule tâche que lui avait confiée son père.

Protéger leur famille.

* * *

April s'efforça de retenir Léonardo alors que Casey s'occuper de Michelangelo et de leur fille. Les deux tortues avaient voulu rejoindre leur père quand il était tombé dans l'embuscade et ils avaient dû faire leur possible pour les garder en sécurité tout en restant caché sous les arbres.

La jeune femme rousse se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler et dû redoubler d'effort pour immobiliser Léonardo contre elle au sol quand Splinter se fit tirer dessus. Raphaël arriva quelque instant plus tard en portant Donatello sur son épaule qui était totalement effondré parce qu'il avait vu.

« Il faut qu'on bouge ! » Ordonna le jeune mutant à la veste rouge.

Casey relâcha le plus jeune du groupe qui se précipita sur Raphaël. Celui-ci s'occupa de Léonardo qui ne lui résista pas quand il le souleva du sol, tout en gardant sa prise sur Donatello encore perché sur son épaule. Michelangelo s'agrippa à ses frères en se mettant à pleurer. « Papa ! Où est papa ?! » Klunt, comme s'il avait compris que l'instant était grave, resta près de son maître à la veste orange et se frotta à ses jambes pour le consoler.

Ses deux grands frères lui câlinèrent la tête comme ils purent tout en se mettant en mouvement pour ne pas se faire repérer par leurs ennemis qui étaient tout près d'eux.

Casey ouvrit la marche, suivit des jumeaux, venait ensuite April et Shadow. Raphaël fermait la marche avec Léonardo. Raphaël avait permis à Donatello de marcher pour se décharger de son poids et mieux s'occuper de Léonardo dont l'état de faiblesse avait empiré. Michelangelo était cramponné à son frère vert olive qui avait fini par sortir de sa torpeur pour s'occuper de son petit frère.

Ils durent marcher longtemps et faire de nombreuse halte pour se dissimuler dans les ombres avant d'arriver enfin à une cachette sûre. C'était une petite caverne dissimulé sous un repli de falaise. Elle avait été découverte il y a des années par Léonardo et Raphaël quand Michelangelo avait fait une fugue et y avait trouvé refuge. Depuis, elle était utilisé comme point de ralliement par la famille lors des exercices en forêt.

Raphaël allongea Léonardo au sol et regarda autour de lui pour voir ses petits frères complètement exténués assis à côté de leur aîné contre la paroi rocheuse. Michelangelo était roulé en boule, imitant Klunt qui était roulé contre son jeune maître, la tête sur les genoux de Donatello qui semblait dormir debout. Avec un soupir, le jeune ninja à la veste rouge se laissa tomber en arrière sur ses fesses et enfouie son visage dans ses mains pour y frotter ses yeux. L'image de son père étendu au sol et se vidant de son sang semblait être gravée dans son cerveau.

Une main empoigna son épaule. Il leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Casey qui lui fit signe de s'allonger. Le jeune mutant secoua la tête et lui dit avec autant d'aplomb que possible. « Je prends le premier tour de garde. Je me sens trop énervé pour dormir là. »

L'humain hocha la tête et lui répondit. « Raph… si tu veux on peut parler… »

« Parler de quoi ?! On s'est fait attaquer par des ninjas ! Chasser de chez nous ! Léo est presque mort ! Et j'ai abandonné mon père sans savoir s'il était encore vivant ! Putain de journée Casey ! » Grogna le mutant contre lui.

Casey face à la rage de l'adolescent préféra le laisser tranquille en comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'espace.

La tortue vert émeraude croisa les bras sur son plastron et observa ses frères qui dormaient assommé par la fatigue, tout en ruminant de sombres pensées.

* * *

Je n'arrive plus à dormir.

Michelangelo à sombrer immédiatement dans le sommeil une fois installé sur mes genoux. Moi, j'ai fermé les yeux pour faire de même avant de me réveiller en sursaut à l'image de Splinter étendu devant le cerisier.

Je l'ai vu, mais je sais que c'est impossible. Splinter est fort. Il ne peut pas mourir. Il doit juste être blessé. Et si c'est le cas, mon devoir est de le ramener auprès de mes frères.

Casey et April dorment l'un contre l'autre avec Shadow entre eux. Raphaël n'est pas là. Je pense qu'il doit faire un tour dehors pour sécuriser les environs. C'est le moment ou jamais. Je fais glisser Mikey au sol et me lève. Léonardo bouge la tête à ce moment-là et me fixe. Je gèle d'abord avant de lui murmurer calmement. « Je reviens. » Sans lui dire où je vais.

Léonardo hoche la tête en accord et ferme les yeux pour s'endormir à mon plus grand soulagement. Même dans son état, il serait capable de m'immobiliser s'il savait ce que j'ai en tête. Je sors en faisant attention de ne pas tomber sur Raphaël et une fois assez éloigné de la caverne, je cours vers la maison.

 **à suivre...**

 **P.S : Au sujet du cerisier de Tang Shen.**

 **Certain d'entre vous, on dû se demander comment un cerisier japonais a pu se retrouver dans le Michigan ? Splinter avait commencé à réaliser des bonsaïs à New York et un petit cerisier japonais, que Tang Shen adoré, faisait parti des bonsaïs qui ont survécu aux multiples déménagements de la famille.**

 **Quand Tang Shen fut enterrée dans le jardin, ses enfants y plantèrent le cerisier encore bonsaï pour qu'il soit toujours avec elle. Le lendemain des funérailles Splinter découvrit que le cerisier avait grandit d'un seul coup, acquérant ainsi la taille qu'il aurait dû avoir s'il n'avait pas été miniaturisé. Selon April, ce phénomène dû au corps mutant de Tang Shen, à déjà été observé sur certains végétaux touché par le mutagène et une étude est encore en cours par certains groupes humanitaires pour éradiquer la faim et la déforestation dans les régions les plus démunies.**

 **Biz, à bientôt !**

 **Laissez vos avis et commentaires dans la boite à message ! Elle est à la diète depuis un moment la pauvre !**


	7. La rivière

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous et à toutes !

Je vous laisse avec un bon chapitre plein de suspense ! Et je me lance sur la prochaine publication, à bientôt !

Bonne lecture !

 **Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

 **Ma famille**

Chapitre 7

* * *

April se mordit la joue pour ne pas hurler. Elle avait découvert que les idiots étaient plus nombreux autour d'elle, qu'elle ne le pensait. D'abord Donatello, ensuite Raphaël et Léonardo. Et maintenant Michelangelo ! Ces enfants étaient des idiots… Mais elle aurait fait pareille pour sauver son père si elle avait eu cette chance.

La jeune femme leva les yeux quand elle entendit un bruit vers l'entrée de la caverne. D'une dextérité acquit par des années d'entrainement, elle fit tournoyé entre ses doigts un couteau de jet et se prépara à l'attaque en cachant sa fille dans son dos.

« C'est moi ! » Souffla Casey avant d'aller plus loin dans la caverne.

April soupira de soulagement mais s'immobilisa quand elle vit qu'il était seulement avec Splinter qu'il portait sur une épaule. Il regarda autour de lui avec surprise avant de demander à sa femme.

\- Où sont Léo et Mikey ?

\- Dehors ! Avant que je ne m'en rende compte ils ont filé l'un après l'autre en cinq minutes ! »

Son regard devant être assez parlant sur sa frustration de s'être fait berner car Casey soupira. « Ils sont têtu comme pas possible ces gamins ! »

Le jeune homme posa en douceur le rat mutant à l'emplacement qui avait servi à Léonardo plutôt et s'assura que celui-ci soit bien installé alors qu'April vérifia sur ses blessures. La jeune rousse poussa un petit soupir qui intrigua Casey. Elle lui montra un des bandages en disant.

\- Donnie ferait un bon médecin si seulement… il n'était pas aussi timide. Et têtu ! » Hurla-t-elle brusquement à la plus grande surprise de Casey.

Shadow peu impressionné par le cri s'amusa à sauter sur place en répétant la phrase à sa façon. « Têtu ! Tête de mule ! Têtu ! Tête de mule ! » Avant que Casey s'empresse de la faire taire.

Splinter poussa un soupir et s'agita aux cris que l'enfant avait poussés. Il ouvrit des yeux las et tenta de se redresser avec l'aide d'April.

\- Attention Splinter, allez-y doucement… » Lui souffla la jeune femme.

Le mutant une fois assit, regarda autour de lui et posa d'une voix fatiguée, la question attendu et redouté par le couple. « Où sont mes fils ? »

* * *

Raphaël me fit signe de me tapir au sol, ce que je fis aussi silencieusement que me le permit les branches du sous-bois. Nous avons dû dévier de notre route pour ne pas ramener les ninjas là où était cachée notre famille.

Notre maison est placée en pleine forêt avec trois différents chemins, aménagés à l'époque par Splinter et Kirby, et Casey par la suite. Le premier chemin est celui qui permet l'accès à la maison de face, relié à la route par un chemin de terre battu. Le deuxième est celui de la cour intérieure qui donne accès à la terrasse du dojo et qui permet de rejoindre le jardin et le cerisier, et de passer par la forêt. Le dernier chemin est celui le moins utilisé par la famille car c'est un sentier envahi par la végétation et laissé à l'état sauvage pour ce genre de situation.

Splinter nous avait fait faire plusieurs fois le trajet, pour que nous en retenions le chemin et cela s'avéra fort utile aujourd'hui pour semer nos ennemis.

Raph s'avança en rampant silencieusement et je l'imitai avec plus ou moins de succès sur plusieurs mètres avant qu'il me fasse signe que la voie était libre. On se releva en position accroupie, avant de foncer à travers bois en direction de la rivière qui est bordé par la falaise que l'on longera par la suite pour rejoindre la caverne.

Nous devions être près de la bordure de la forêt quand on entendit un gazouillis d'oiseau. Raphaël et moi nous figeâmes de surprise à celui-ci et j'y répondis par un sifflement similaire. On entendit alors des pas venir vers nous avant de reconnaitre les silhouettes de Léonardo et de Michelangelo. Ce dernier se précipita en avant pour se planter devant moi et me fusilla méchamment du regard, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Je reste figé d'incrédulité. Avant que je ne réalise la raison de sa colère, Mikey me fait signe de m'approcher d'un index, j'obéis pour me prendre une claque derrière la tête de sa part qui me fait pousser une exclamation de surprise. Il se jeta ensuite à mon cou en me traitant d'idiot. Au son de sa voix, je devine qu'il retient difficilement ses larmes. Je lui câline la tête en m'excusant alors que Léonardo s'approche d'un pas pesant à cause de la fatigue. Il m'attrape par l'épaule et me tire vers lui pour me regarder dans les yeux. Une fois assurée que je suis indemne, il soupir de soulagement et me donne une claque derrière la tête en grognant un « idiot ! »

Je me tiens l'arrière de la tête, en faisant sans doute une tête d'ahuri vu qu'il se met à ricaner comme Raph et Mikey. Léo passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me ceintura contre lui.

\- Maintenant que je te tiens, je ne te lâche plus. On rentre. » Ordonna d'une voix ferme Léonardo. Tout le monde hocha la tête et se mit en route vers la falaise.

Le chemin était plutôt calme. La nuit, encore épaisse, nous rassurait sur le petit sentier sauvage qui s'effaça quand on arriva près de la rivière. Le bord de celle-ci était bordée des deux côtés par des aplombs rocheux dont le plus haut formait une falaise de notre côté.

Raphaël et Michelangelo marchaient devant Léo et moi. Je me rendis compte de la fatigue de mon grand frère quand il s'appuya un peu plus lourdement sur mes épaules lorsque l'on entama l'ascension de la falaise. Je lui servis de béquille sans rien dire, me contentant de resserrer mon étreinte à sa taille pour le soutenir.

Nous entendîmes un bruit qui nous figeâmes sur place. Raph nous fit signe, à Léonardo et moi, de rester en arrière. Alors qu'il enjoint Mikey, le plus agile d'entre nous pour l'infiltration, de le suivre. Nous restâmes en retrait, les observant s'enfoncer silencieusement dans la forêt.

Léonardo me fit me tasser contre le sol rocailleux pour nous dissimuler un peu. Mais cela ne servit malheureusement à rien.

On sentit d'un seul coup une présence dans notre dos qui nous fit sauter tous les deux sur nos jambes. Mais l'homme était déjà sur nous, son attaque fut si rapide, qu'aucun de nous n'avons eu le temps de crier pour avertir les autres. Il attrapa Léonardo par le cou et le poussa vers le bord de la falaise. J'eu juste le temps de tendre la main pour le rattraper par un bras avant qu'il bascule dans le vide. Je me fis traîner dans les rochers en cherchant de quoi me freiner avant de m'agripper à un arbuste qui me permit de me stabiliser de justesse, une moitié de mon corps dans le vide.

Léonardo est lourd ! Si lourd, que je manque de perdre prise sur son bras qui me glisse entre les doigts avant qu'il réussisse à trouver une prise de son autre bras et de ses pieds sur la paroi pour me décharger un peu de son poids. Léonardo leva les yeux vers moi et je le vis les écarquillé avant de sentir quelque chose me frôler et de voir une lame se planter dans la partie haut de son torse qui n'est pas protéger par notre plastron.

\- Léo ! »

Je hurlai sans m'en rendre compte alors que je sentais mon frère se raidir avant de perdre d'un seul coup son énergie et devenir mou. Ses doigts ne furent plus capable de le retenir et il recommença à glisser. Je retenais son bras à grande peine en l'appelant pour tenter de le secouer. La lame dans sa poitrine se tordit dans un sens avant de s'arracher d'elle, provoquant des giclés de sang. Léonardo eut la tête qui tombe en avant alors que son corps devient plus lourd pour moi qui lutter à présent de tous mes forces pour tenter de le remonter.

On m'attrapa par une cheville et me tira rudement en arrière sur la caillasse qui me piqua les jambes, je me débattis pour garder prise sur mon frère que je retenais à grand peine à deux mains maintenant. Je sentis un bras me ceinturer la taille en me gardant plaqué au sol alors qu'une grosse main se referma sur mes poignets.

\- Lâche donc cet incapable ! » Susurra une voix que je reconnu comme celle du ninja en armure. Il se mit à presser douloureusement mes mains. Je mordis mes lèvres pour supporter la douleur avant de paniquer en voyant Léonardo glisser un peu de mon emprise. Je me débattis pour me libérer avant de pousser un cri quand la main ganté de métal se mit à broyer mes membres. Léonardo se mit à glisser doucement, malgré moi, d'entre mes mains engourdies par la douleur. Mes cris ne le réveillèrent pas alors qu'il tomba sous mes yeux dans l'eau sombre de la rivière qui l'avala.

Tout semblait se dérouler au ralenti. La chute de Léonardo. Les remous de l'eau avant de devenir à nouveau lisse sans aucune trace de mon frère crevant sa surface. Je me rendis alors compte que je criais quand une main froide et dure me bâillonna la bouche. On me força rudement à lever la tête pour croiser le regard noir de l'asiatique en armure, son pouce me caressa la joue avec insistance alors qu'un sourire étrange étire ses lèvres. Il se redressa en me ceinturant contre lui et me fit tourner vers la forêt dont il entreprit de me faire prendre le chemin.

D'abord paralysé par la disparition de mon frère, mon esprit sembla s'effacer alors que la colère fut la seule chose que j'enregistrais. Je mordis la main qui me bâillonner en donnant des coups de talons dans les jambes de l'homme mais cela ne servit à rien, à part me faire mal aux dents et de me couper les pieds sur ses protections en métal de tibias. Un grognement s'éleva suivit par un choc me permit de me libérer. Je me réceptionne en titubant à cause de mes coupures aux pieds avant de me retourner pour voir Michelangelo et Raphaël. Ce dernier s'occupa de l'humain alors que mon petit frère se précipita pour me soutenir avant de me demander. « Où est Léo ? »

Je trésaille en tournant la tête vers la falaise. Mikey suit mon regard avant de réaliser avec incrédulité ce que cela signifier. Raphaël poussa un cri qui attira notre attention. On le regarda pour le voir se faire soulever à bout de bras par l'asiatique en armure, qui le jeta contre un arbre. Celui-ci se fendit sur toute sa longueur avant de se briser pour retomber sur la carapace de Raph, qui était tombé à genoux devant lui, le coinçant sous son poids et l'assommant dans le processus. L'humain se retourna alors vers nous, le visage lugubre.

Réalisant sans doute le danger, Michelangelo se plaça à côté de moi et me souffla.

\- On court jusqu'à la forêt ou on plonge dans la rivière ? »

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais on ne pouvait certainement pas sauter dans la rivière de cette hauteur ! L'homme se rapprocha de nous et un air interrogatif se composa sur ses traits. Son regard passa de mon frère à moi avant de devenir plus sombre et de s'avancer vers nous. Je bloque Mikey d'un bras et le place derrière ma carapace autant que possible en maintenant une distance de sécurité entre l'humain en métal et nous. Je me rends compte de la stupidité de mon acte en bloquant ainsi mon petit frère seulement quand on se retrouva coincer entre le vide et le maitre ninja. Michelangelo souligna mon idiotie en me disant.

\- C'est des rochers en dessous ! On va s'aplatir comme des crêpes dessus alors que la rivière était juste dessous quelques mètres plus haut ! »

Déterminé à ne pas laisser cet homme s'approcher de mon petit frère. J'observe rapidement mon adversaire et mon environnement avant de mettre en action mon plan, complétement bancal, dans l'instant. Je me précipite vers l'humain et me penche en avant pour me saisir du plus de cailloux assez gros pour tenir dans mes mains, et je les lui jeter à la tête.

On profita de ce petit effet de surprise pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mikey me suivait de près quand il bifurqua plus haut pour rejoindre Raphaël toujours inconscient sous le tronc d'arbre. Sans se poser de question, on se plaça du même côté du tronc et on le souleva de concert.

\- Tire-le de là ! Souffla Michelangelo en prenant ma place.

J'attrapai notre frère par le rebord gauche de sa carapace et le bras du même côté pour arriver à le tirer suffisamment pour que Mikey puisse lâcher l'arbre sans risque. On tente de soulever Raphaël, mais il est lourd pour nous deux. Et c'est là qu'on se rendit compte de deux choses simultanément.

Premièrement, nous nous retrouvions face une barrière humaine de ninja qui nous bloquer le chemin de retraite.

Deuxièmement, le maître des ninjas était juste derrière nous, nous observant avec un certain amusement d'après son sourire torve.

Avant qu'on se rendre compte du danger, l'homme d'un geste vif, s'empara de Mikey. Il le maîtrisa sans peine un bras dans le dos, la lame d'un sabre court pointé sur sa gorge. Il ricana en sentant la jeune tortue vert tendre se raidir contre lui, quand il en testa le piquant sur son cou tendu.

\- Un garçon intelligent que voilà. Mais sa vie est entre tes mains, petite tortue. Annonça d'une voix tranquille l'homme en me fixant.

Je ne sais pas ce que veux cet homme. Il nous chasse de chez nous, torture mon père et Léo… L'image de Léonardo se faisant avaler par la rivière me fit chanceler.

Je ne veux pas perdre mes frères. Je ne veux pas les perdre encore une fois !

C'est avec détermination que je regarde l'homme chauve qui menace ma famille et je réduis en quelques pas la distance qui nous sépare sans le lâcher des yeux. Jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve assez près de Michelangelo pour voir la sueur coulant de ses tempes.

\- Relâchez-le ! Ordonnai-je d'une voix forte que je me découvris.

L'humain sourit affablement et relâcha Michelangelo en le poussant violemment en avant. Déstabilisé par la poussée, il se rattrapa de justesse alors que je vis le ninja en armure lever son sabre sur lui. J'attrape Mikey et le protège du coup en présentant ma carapace. Le coup me fait grincer des dents pour la sensation désagréable, mais je sais qu'elle est solide pour avoir encaissé pire que ça.

Par contre, l'homme poussa un cri et tenta de m'attraper. Michelangelo me tira hors d'atteinte mais se fut pour mieux tomber entre les bras des hommes en pyjama noir.

\- Putain mais lâchez-nous les baskets ! Hurla de frustration Mikey alors qu'on se faisait complétement maîtrisé.

\- Attachez-les ! On les emmène tous les deux. Ordonna d'une voix grave le maître des ninjas en nous pointant du doigt. Ses yeux noirs semblaient être fixés sur moi, m'angoissant sur ce qu'il nous réservait par la suite.

On nous ligotâmes à l'aide d'une corde autour de la poitrine, les bras attachés l'un contre l'autre. Une méthode efficace pour nous empêcher de nous libérer.

Sans ajouter un mot, les ninjas nous poussèrent en direction de la forêt. On lutta tous les deux contre les ninjas qui nous retenait mais rien n'y fit, d'une main ferme sur la nuque, ils nous dirigeaient sans mal. Mikey tenta le tout pour le tout en plantant ses pieds au sol pour s'immobiliser et ne réussit qu'à agacer le ninja qui le frappa à la tête, l'assommant sur le coup.

Je me débattis furieusement contre celui qui me retenait et faillit subir le même sort que mon petit frère avant que l'homme en armure l'arrête d'une voix intransigeante.

\- Lève la main sur elle et tu le paieras.

Le ninja hocha la tête et me chargea sur son épaule tel un sac. J'eu le temps de voir que Mikey subissait le même traitement avant de le perdre de vue. Il s'en suivit une longue marche à travers la forêt avant qu'on se retrouve tous les deux à l'arrière d'une camionnette qui nous emmena loin de la maison.

 **à suivre...**

 **P.S : Vous avez sans doute remarqué que les tortues de mon histoire ne sont pas aussi forte que les autres dans les combats, comme le fait que Léonardo ce soit fait avoir aussi facilement. Mais ils n'ont pas l'habitude de se battre pour leur survie. Jusqu'à présent, leur père leur avait enseigné ses connaissances de Ninjutsu plus par tradition familiale que pour les former au combat. Il espérait que ses fils puissent avoir une vie normal, sans avoir à affronter des ninjas ou mener des combats comme il a dû le faire.**

Des questions ? Des avis ? Vous connaissez la marche à suivre !

^o^/ à bientôt, Missbille.


	8. Séparation

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous ! Je vous préviens ça va saigner dans ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

 **Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

 **Ma famille**

Chapitre 8

* * *

Donatello n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait se passer et il était terrifié. Il tenta de se distraire de son sentiment en vérifiant encore une fois sur Michelangelo qui cette fois grogna et montra un signe d'éveil à son contact. Il ouvrit un œil et poussa un soupir en s'étirant sous le regard rassuré de son grand frère.

Mikey observa autour de lui intrigué l'habitacle arrière de la camionnette où il se trouvait, avant de demander.

\- On est où ?

Son frère secoua la tête d'ignorance avant de lui répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas… On est très loin de la maison c'est tout ce que je sais… Donatello s'efforça à rester avec un visage calme pour ne pas stresser son petit frère. Mais ce dernier sembla s'en rendre compte car il lui prit sa main dans la sienne malgré les liens qui lui cisaillait la peau.

\- On va s'en sortir. Annonça Michelangelo d'une voix rassurante en fixant son frère dans les yeux. Cela apaisa les tensions de Donatello dont les épaules s'abaissèrent un peu. Il inspira un bon coup et hocha de la tête.

Le véhicule s'immobilisa soudainement et la porte arrière s'ouvrit sur deux ninjas qui leur fit signe de descendre. Les adolescents mutants obéirent lentement et découvrirent une fois hors de la camionnette qu'ils étaient sur un embarcadère bordé par des cabanes en bois qui surplomber l'eau. Les ninjas les poussèrent devant eux, les guidant le long du large ponton en bois où étaient amarrés des bateaux de toutes tailles.

Donatello regarda l'étendu d'eau et réalisa en voyant le panneau indiquant le nom de la marina qu'il s'agissait d'un lac. Plus précisément, du lac Huron qui séparer l'état du Michigan du Canada. Réalisant le plan d'évasion de l'ennemi, Donatello tourna la tête vers Michelangelo qui écarquilla des yeux en réalisant la même chose que son frère.

S'ils ne trouvaient pas un moyen de s'échapper maintenant, ils allaient être expédié Dieu sait où et sans doute, sans aucune possibilité de retour.

Michelangelo se rapprocha de son grand frère par la gauche et s'accrocha comme il put au rebord de sa carapace. Donatello ralentit sa marche en sentant le frottement de la corde sur les arrêtes de son écaille du flanc. Il régla son pas sur celui de Mikey tout en s'assurant de garder son flan à couvert pour que la manœuvre de son frère passe pour un câlin.

Michelangelo poussa un petit grognement de joie quand il réussit à couper la corde de ses poignets et se colla contre Donatello pour lui permettre de faire pareil. La corde céda juste devant le bateau où les ninjas les pousser.

Les deux adolescents mutants se libèrent de leurs liens et se dégagèrent des ninjas qui avaient relâchés leur vigilance en se baissant soudainement et en courant en sens inverse.

Ils entendirent des cris de rage et des exclamations qui les poussèrent à aller plus vite en jetant un coup d'œil derrière leurs épaules ce qui fut une erreur de débutant. Ils percutèrent de plein fouet une masse compact qui les déstabilisa.

Les jeunes tortues levèrent le nez devant elles pour voir ce qu'elles avaient percuté et restèrent figées de stupeur quand elles virent la haute silhouette du maître des ninjas bardée de pique en métal sur ses épaules, ses avant-bras et ses jambes. En plus de son casque sur sa tête qui rendait le personnage encore plus impressionnant.

Quand leur état de stupeur fut passé, les jeunes ninjas reculèrent d'un bond et se mirent en position de défense avec leur poing. L'homme en métal ne bougea pas alors que ses ninjas surgirent autour de lui pour emprisonner les tortues en les cerclant.

\- Quels sont vos ordres maître Shredder ? Interrogea un des ninjas qui devait être le plus gradé de la troupe.

Shredder retira son casque, dévoilant son visage défiguré et regarda les tortues avec attention. Il eut un sourire mauvais et fixa intensément la tortue verte olive à la veste violette.

Donatello sentit une main glacée s'agiter dans son estomac et ne parvient pas à détacher son regard des pupilles noires qui l'avaient harponné. L'homme eu son sourire qui redoubla en voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de l'adolescent.

\- Si ils résistent. Égorger le gamin à la veste orange. Ordonna-t-il sans lâcher des yeux Donatello.

\- Vous pensez nous faire peur ! Déclara Michelangelo en restant sur ses gardes. Il jeta un œil interrogatif à son frère quand celui-ci se plaça soudainement entre lui et l'homme en métal.

\- Et si on se rend ? Demanda sérieusement Donatello à la plus grande consternation de son petit frère.

\- Don… Il fut coupé dans sa protestation d'un geste de son frère alors que Shredder se mit à rire.

\- Il restera vivant. Tant qu'il reste tranquille et que tu coopéras. Finit-il par décréter en fixant à nouveau l'adolescent qui retient difficilement un frisson d'angoisse.

Donatello sentit que cet homme, Shredder, n'hésiterait pas un instant à ordonner ou même à exécuter de sa main l'ordre de tuer son petit frère.

\- Michelangelo, je t'en prie. Reste calme. Le supplia Donatello en l'attrapant par un bras.

En voyant l'angoisse sur le visage de son frère, le plus jeune obéit et se laissa faire quand les ninjas les conduisirent de nouveau vers le bateau. Cette fois, on ne les attacha pas sans doute à cause de la menace de l'homme en armure que Donatello prenait très au sérieux. Michelangelo ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela l'arrêter. Certes, il était plus fort qu'eux, mais ils avaient toutes les chances de leur côté sur le ponton, surtout si ils avaient sautés dans l'eau.

Comme s'il avait senti les interrogations de Mikey, Donatello lui dit lentement.

\- Il est sérieux quand il dit qu'il te tuera. Ne le provoque pas car il n'hésitera pas à te… à te faire du mal.

Ressentant le malaise de son frère, Michelangelo lui prit la main et la serra aussi fort que possible pour avoir son attention. Donatello le regarda avec des yeux trouble du à la peur et Mikey eut l'impression de revoir l'ancien Donatello. Celui qui leur était revenu après cinq ans d'enfer, terrifié par le moindre geste trop vif ou un cri contre lui.

Michelangelo le regarda dans les yeux et sourit à son frère avec toute la chaleur et la force qu'il pouvait lui communiquer.

À cet instant, le moteur du bateau se mit en route et le sol de celui-ci se mit à bouger violemment pour les jeunes tortues qui se rattrapèrent de justesse au bastingage pour ne pas chuter. Ils se redressèrent pour voir le bateau effectuant une manœuvre pour sortir de son quai d'amarrage.

Le bateau se désengagea péniblement alors sous le regard angoissé des jeunes mutants à son bord. Ils regardèrent le ponton qui s'éloigna petit à petit d'eux comme leur liberté, incapables de faire le moindre geste sous le regard impérieux de l'homme en armure juste derrière eux.

L'impensable se produisit alors. Le van gris vert de Casey surgit de la route et avala les mètres le séparant du ponton alors que dépasser la tête de Raphaël côté passager. Celui-ci hurla en pointant du doigt dans leur direction. Ses petits frères réagirent instantanément en le voyant en hurlant à leur tour et en cherchant à escalader le bastingage.

Shredder les rattrapa par le bord de leur carapace et les plaqua violemment contre la rambarde en métal. Malgré cela, les frères eurent le temps de voir le van s'immobilisé à mi-chemin sur le ponton à cause du manque d'espace sur la jetée. Raphaël et Casey en sortirent par les portières avant, alors que Splinter et Léonardo sortirent par les portes arrière. Ils se précipitèrent vers eux alors que le bateau prenait de plus en plus de distance.

\- Léo ! Papa ! Hurla de joie Michelangelo.

Donatello resta figé un instant en sentant son cœur battre d'allégresse. Léo était vivant ! Dans un sale état d'après ses bandages et Splinter devait lui servir de béquille. Mais il était belle et bien vivant.

Il sentit une énergie farouche naître en lui.

Il voulait retrouver sa famille.

Donatello attrapa le bastingage et se glissa sur le côté à la force de ses bras, suffisamment pour lui permettre de se dégager assez d'espace pour frapper d'un coup de poing sous le bras de l'homme. Celui-ci poussa un cri et les relâcha en grimaçant de douleur au coup qui lui fit perdre l'usage de son bras.

Donatello attrapa Michelangelo et le poussa en sécurité plus loin. Ce dernier grimpa sur la rambarde et sauta à l'eau. Son frère se retourna pour l'imiter mais en fut incapable quand il vit la profondeur de l'eau.

Mikey nageait déjà vers le rivage quand il se rendit compte que son frère ne suivait pas. Il l'interpella.

\- Donnie ! Viens vite !

L'intéressé resta toujours immobile à fixer l'eau mouvante avant d'annoncer d'une petite voix.

\- Je ne sais pas nager.

\- Don dépêche-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de blaguer ! Cria Mikey.

\- Je ne blague pas ! Lui répondit d'un cri Donatello.

 _« L'ironie de la situation. Je suis une tortue et je ne sais pas nager ! »_ Pensa amèrement la tortue verte olive qui s'en voulut de sa foutue timidité ou de son orgueil mal placé qui l'avait conduit à cette situation extrême. Il avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion d'en parler quand ils allaient au petit lac près de chez eux, mais il s'était tut par honte. Se contenant de rester là où il avait pied et de faire quelques brasses sommaire ou la planche alors que ses frères n'hésitaient pas à nager et à plonger sous plusieurs mètres d'eau. Il les avait plusieurs fois feinté en prétextant vouloir lire un livre dès qu'il y avait eu un concours de qui nage le plus loin.

Donatello leva les yeux pour voir Michelangelo faisant demi-tour malgré les vagues dû au remous du moteur pour le rejoindre. Sur le ponton se tenaient Casey, Raphaël, Léonardo et Splinter qui les encourager pour qu'ils les rejoignent.

 _Le tout pour le tout !_ Hurla son esprit en cri de guerre alors qu'il se décida à enjamber la balustrade.

Un coup de feu retentit. Immobilisant tout le monde.

Des cris retentit de l'autre côté de la rive. Michelangelo et Donatello virent Splinter être ramassé par Raphaël et Casey en lui tenant la poitrine.

Donatello resta bloqué par la stupeur de ce qu'il voyait quand il s'aperçut qu'on le tira en arrière. Il se retrouva bloqué par des bras qu'il reconnut comme ceux de Shredder alors que d'autres coups de feu tiré par les ninjas du bateau retentirent, l'un d'eux toucha Raphaël qui poussa un cri de douleur.

Michelangelo poussa un cri et coula alors que la surface de l'eau se retrouva ciblée de balle sous le regard médusé de Donatello.

La jeune tortue vert olive poussa un cri et se débattit furieusement en voyant les membres de sa famille être prit sous le feu des armes, Casey tira comme il put le corps de Splinter avant de se faire toucher et de tomber sous les coups de feu.

« Léo ! Raph ! Mikey ! Casey ! Papa ! »

La dernière chose dont se rappela Donatello fut la sensation d'étouffer alors qu'il appelait Splinter pour la première fois « papa ».

* * *

Saki ignora la vue dominante du quartier des affaires de New York depuis sa chambre en lui tournant le dos, observant plutôt avec convoitise la jeune mutante allongée sur le futon, vêtu d'un kimono bordeaux au motif blanc par les soins de ses servantes.

Elle était sublime et la lumière tamisé de la chambre lui donner un côté mystérieux.

Les années écoulées ne semblaient pas avoir eu de prise sur elle, au contraire elle semblait plus jeune. Peut-être grâce au effet du mutagène. Mais actuellement, il s'en fichait car enfin il avait retrouvé Tang Shen.

Saki ferma les yeux et revit avec délectation son souvenir de Yoshi pendu par les pieds se vidant de son sang immonde. Certes il n'en était pas mort sur le coup, mais il l'était maintenant grâce au ninja qui avait abattu son ancien rival de ses jeunes années.

À présent, il était véritablement l'unique et véritable maître légitime du clan Foot.

La soi-disante progéniture que Yoshi avait eue, étaient des êtres faibles. Incapables de tenir les rênes du pouvoir. Alors que lui était bâti pour ce rôle.

Et maintenant que Tang Shen était à nouveau à ses côtés, il allait pouvoir s'assurer que les choses restent ainsi. Quitte à déplaire à certains idiots qui avaient cru bêtement qu'ils hériteraient de son pouvoir.

On obtient le pouvoir. On n'en hérite pas. Pas sans avoir montré qu'on était capable de tenir tête aux autres sans aide.

Yoshi avait fait cette erreur.

Saki sentit encore une fois en très peu de temps une vague de bien-être glisser sur son esprit. Tout était enfin parfait.

Il ouvrit les yeux et laissa son regard tomber à nouveau sur la tortue endormie sur le futon. Rien que de regarder Tang Shen était un bonheur qui apaiser le feu de son âme et maintenant il allait enfin pouvoir apaiser un besoin qu'il s'était refusé depuis trop longtemps.

Oroku Saki se laissa tomber à genoux sur le futon et laissa ses doigts glissés sur le contour du visage vert olive. Sa main droite s'aventura le long du kimono bordeaux qui recouvrait son corps pour chercher l'ouverture menant à ses jambes.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était vêtue que d'une simple veste la dernière fois. C'était indécent pour une femme, même mutante.

Et indigne de son rang.

Les kimonos étaient ce qui allait le mieux à Tang Shen, à croire qu'ils avaient été créé dans le seul but d'être porté par elle. Et lui permettre de la déshabiller.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la douce peau de la cuisse. Saki s'autorisa un soupir en laissant sa main faire des mouvements de va et vient le long de la jambe. Il s'installa aux côtés de la mutante et tourna légèrement son visage vers lui pour le contempler.

Saki abandonna la cuisse pour défaire les nœuds de la ceinture obi noué devant et fit glisser avec délectation les pans du kimono bordeaux pour dévoiler le léger sous-vêtement en satin blanc qui laisser deviner les formes du corps. Il fit glissé son index droit sur le tissu le long de la plaque pectoral jusqu'à l'entrejambe, arrachant un doux soupir à la mutante qui attisa un peu plus l'envie brûlante de l'homme. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et commença à embrasser son cou, remontant lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres tout en refusant d'y goûter, repoussant l'instant pour mieux le savourer.

De sa main droite, il explora avec moins de retenu les douces jambes de la mutante jusqu'à remonter à son entrejambe. Le geste possessif arracha un sanglot étrange à la tortue qui surprit Saki. Il s'immobilisa quand il entendit une voix d'enfant appeler doucement.

\- Papa…

Saki se redressa en regardant autour de lui et se rendit compte que c'était la tortue qui sangloter ainsi quand elle recommença.

L'homme asiatique se recoucha contre la tortue et la tira contre lui pour l'observer attentivement alors qu'elle sanglotait dans son sommeil. Il tourna son visage d'un côté et se mit à étudier une cicatrise qui ne connaissait pas au-dessus du sourcil gauche. Il écarta les plis du sous-vêtement en satin et laissa ses doigts courir sur le corps offert en dessous. Il fronça des sourcils quand il sentit sous ses mains des cicatrises qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Oroku Saki se redressa et alluma la lumière d'un claquement de main. La lumière blanche lui permit de voir les différentes cicatrices parcourant le corps vert olive, ce qui le perturba. Tang Shen n'aurait dû avoir qu'une seule cicatrise, celle du à son sabre sur son épaule.

Quelque chose cloché. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver l'origine de son impression mais il finit par douter que la tortue qu'il enlaçait contre lui, bien qu'elle ressemble à Tang Shen, n'était pas elle.

\- Qui es-tu ! Grogna l'homme à la tortue qu'il empoigna à la gorge d'une main ferme tout en la tenant contre lui.

 **à suivre...**


	9. Présentation

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous ! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre avec Shredder et Donatello qui annonce un nouveau tournant à mon histoire. Je me calme sinon je vais dévoilé toute l'intrique, alors bonne lecture et à bientôt. ^3^

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et qui me laissent des avis qui sont mes vitamines pour bien passé l'hivers !

 **Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

 **Ma famille**

Chapitre 9

* * *

Donatello cligna des yeux avec difficulté, son esprit était complètement embrouillé. Il avait mal à la tête et avait l'impression d'avoir pleuré durant son sommeil. Ça ne l'étonna pas plus que cela, car il avait encore fait un cauchemar où le Boss était en train de l'entraîner pour les clients, même si c'était plus parce qu'il avait envie d'une petite gâterie comme il disait.

Le jeune mutant se redressa péniblement en se tenant la tête, il frotta ses yeux et se figea en sentant quelque chose glisser bizarrement sur ses bras. Donatello se retrouva à fixer ses mains et découvrit avec stupeur les manches couleur bordeaux du kimono qu'on lui avait à moitié enfilé durant son sommeil.

Donatello poussa un soupir agacé en marmonnant. « Mikey… »

Avant de se raidir en voyant que ce n'était pas sa chambre. Il se releva d'un coup sur ses jambes et chancela à la douleur dans ses pieds. Il se redressa lentement pour voir qu'il n'était pas dans son lit et encore moins dans une des chambres de la maison. Il avait été allongé sur un futon dans une grande pièce inconnue qui servait apparemment de chambre. Donatello regarda ses pieds bandés avant de tourner sur lui-même pour comprendre où il était, les pans du kimono volèrent derrière lui mais ne le dérangea pas dans ses mouvements, aussi le garda-t-il.

Il faisait assez sombre mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Il évita de fixer la zone où se tapissait la présence et chercha un moyen d'évaluer sa situation. Le jeune mutant repéra la baie vitrée et s'en approcha pour scruter à travers celle-ci et tenter de voir par réflexion le contenu de la chambre dans son dos.

Mais son attention fut détournée par la vue qui s'offrit à ses yeux. Il était haut, très haut ! Il voyait toute l'étendue d'un ciel gris qui s'étirer très loin et il y avait d'autre bâtiment tout aussi haut qui les entourait.

 _Un building_ , réalisa Donatello qui chercha dans ses souvenirs où il avait déjà vu ce lieu.

« Je suis à New-York ? » Murmura le jeune mutant en se frottant la tête d'ébahissement.

Une ombre apparut soudainement derrière lui à la limite de la lumière du jour, Donatello sursauta et se retourna de bloc vers la menace.

Une haute silhouette vêtue d'un kimono noir s'avança d'un pas, révélant un visage à moitié bruler qui réveilla brutalement les souvenirs de Donatello. Il revit Léonardo se faire avaler par la rivière, Raphaël tombait sous les balles et Michelangelo disparaissant dans l'eau sous les coups de feu. Splinter pendu par les pieds, se vidant de son sang.

L'adolescent poussa un cri de rage et se jeta sur l'homme. Celui-ci esquiva sans mal les coups de poings du jeune ninja et en profita pour maîtriser l'adolescent qu'il rejeta ensuite vers la baie vitrée. Donatello se rattrapa maladroitement contre la vitre. Il se retourna, carapace contre la surface transparente, et fusilla l'homme du regard.

\- Que nous voulez-vous ! Pourquoi vous en être pris à ma famille ? Hurla l'adolescent mutant.

Les questions réveillèrent la douleur de la perte dans son cœur. Donatello se concentra pour la transforma en rage contre l'homme qui en était responsable.

L'asiatique au visage brûler l'observa tranquillement, le détaillant avec une attention qui mit le mutant vert olive mal à l'aise. Il attrapa les pans du kimono pour s'en draper le corps par réflexe, comme il faisait d'habitude avec sa veste violette, quand il réalisa alors une chose. Des inconnus l'avaient habillé durant son sommeil comme une fille !

Dégouté par le vêtement, il s'empressa de le retirer et de le jeter au sol en crachant contre l'humain.

\- Vous ne savez pas reconnaître un garçon-tortue quand vous en voyez un !?

Donatello était outré de ce qu'on lui avait fait. Seul Michelangelo avait le droit de lui faire ça, car c'était juste une blague pour lui. Pas une source de jeu malsain comme il avait eu droit avec le Boss qui l'avait travesti plus d'une fois pour ensuite user de son corps d'enfant comme une poupée. Rien que d'y repenser une nausée et un sentiment de dégoût lui souleva l'estomac.

L'humain resta silencieux en continuant de l'étudier du regard au plus grand agacement du jeune mutant. Donatello tenta d'analyser son environnement encore une fois, mais il était en plein dans la lumière émise par la baie vitrée dans une pièce ou régner l'obscurité et ne voyait rien d'autre que l'homme.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu petite tortue ? Demanda soudainement la voix grave, faisant sursauter la dite tortue qui se cogna la carapace contre la fenêtre.

L'homme esquissa un sourire qui énerva Donatello. Il fit un pas en avant en bombant le torse et leva bien haut la tête pour annoncer avec orgueil.

\- Je m'appelle Donatello ! Donatello Hamato ! Pas petite tortue !

\- Donatello.

L'adolescent se figea quand l'homme prononça son nom d'une voix étrange. Il resta immobile à regarder l'humain qui s'avança sur lui jusqu'à le surplomber de toute sa hauteur. Donatello se rendit compte qu'il s'était pressé contre la vitre quand celle-ci crissa à cause de sa carapace. Il voulut se dégager mais l'homme devina son mouvement et l'attrapa pour l'immobiliser d'une clé de bras en le tirant derrière sa carapace.

\- Donatello… Murmura la voix grave de l'homme contre sa tempe alors qu'il enlaçait d'un bras ses épaules.

Le jeune mutant grimaça quand la prise se fit plus rude sur son bras et qu'il malaxa douloureusement son épaule.

\- Tu es l'enfant de Yoshi et de Tang Shen ? Demanda l'asiatique.

\- Oui. Grogna Donatello qui essaya de se dégager en se tortillant.

L'homme resserra sa prise. Énervant, l'adolescent qui mordit la main qui lui tenait l'épaule et donna des coups de pied pour se libérer. L'humain tira plus fort son bras dans sa carapace en représailles, forçant la tortue à se tenir tranquille.

\- Tu es l'enfant que j'aurai du avoir avec Tang Shen.

Cette phrase alluma une alarme dans l'esprit de Donatello. Il avala sa salive et tourna la tête pour voir le visage défiguré de l'homme.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Souffla l'adolescent dont l'esprit échauffé par la phrase, réalisa alors qu'un plus grand danger se présenter face à lui.

\- Oroku Saki. Annonça l'homme qui sourit quand il vit que cela évoqua quelque chose chez la tortue qui écarquilla des yeux.

\- L'ancien frère d'arme de Splinter… Murmura le jeune mutant qui comprit enfin le pourquoi à ses questions.

La vengeance.

Cet homme avait déchaîné sa haine sur eux tous sans distinction.

 _« Enfin, pas tant que cela_. » Se dit Donatello qui réalisa que depuis le début, Oroku Saki n'avait pas cherché à le tuer comme ses frères. Mais dans quel but le gardait-il vivant ?

\- Si vous voulez vous venger de ma famille, pourquoi suis-je encore vivant ? Demanda l'adolescent en se préparant à une attaque.

L'homme le garda bien coincé contre lui et se tourna vers l'intérieur de la chambre. Il appela en japonais et des hommes vêtus de noir sortirent des ombres pour venir se mettre à genoux devant lui. Il leur donna des ordres que Donatello entendit avec perplexité.

\- Enfermer-la dans une chambre. Donner-lui de quoi manger et traiter-la bien.

Saki poussa l'adolescent mutant devant lui et laissa ses hommes prendre le relai sans accorder un regard à Donatello qui essaya de comprendre ce qui se passer.

Les ninjas l'emmenèrent et firent selon les ordres de leur maître en le conduisant dans une chambre de style japonaise plutôt confortable. Donatello eut la surprise de voir sa veste violette pliée et posée sur le futon au milieu de la pièce. Il se précipita dessus pour la prendre dans ses bras tout en enfouissant son visage dedans. Quand il releva les yeux, il était seul.

Donatello réfléchit à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Oroku Saki. L'ancien rival et frère d'arme de Splinter. Il se rappelait un peu l'histoire que lui avait racontée son père sur l'origine de leur famille il y a plusieurs années, car par la suite il ne l'avait plus jamais répété. Sans doute à cause des souvenirs.

Donatello baissa la tête et regarda sa veste entre ses mains. La seule chose qui rester de sa famille.

\- Je suis seul. Murmura-t-il avant de sentir sa gorge se nouer et de se mettre à sangloter. Il enfouit à nouveau son visage dans sa veste et chercha désespérément l'odeur de la maison en elle.

* * *

Donatello était installé devant son ordinateur portable, cherchant un nouveau site pouvant le distraire par des énigmes mathématiques. Il tournait depuis un moment et ne trouvait rien d'intéressant quand il ne vit plus rien.

\- Devine qui c'est !? Cria une voix qu'il reconnut sans peine.

\- Hum… Je ne sais pas ? Shadow ? Klunt ? Lança d'un ton faussement interrogatif Donatello.

\- Rhâ ! T'es pas drôle Donnie ! Lui dit Michelangelo en enlevant ses mains de devant ses yeux.

Une fois qu'il retrouva la vue, Donatello se tourna vers son petit frère assis en tailleur qui boudait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il le regarda faire avec un sourire en coin avant de se mettre à siffloter l'air d'un générique de dessin animé qu'ils avaient découvert ensemble, Oban Star-Racers.

Mikey se mit à chantonner avant qu'ils se mettent à chanter en duo le reste.

« You will get your chance to shine

Akiramerai de

Janpushite hashiridashite

Omoi wa kitto kanau »

Michelangelo attrapa la main de Donatello et le fit se lever avec lui pour entamer une danse qui consister plus à tournoyer sur eux-mêmes. Ils continuèrent à chanter en riant comme des foux.

« You will get your chance to shine

Hajimari wa ima

Janpushite hashiridashite

Omoi wa kitto todoku

One day you will get your wings

Ai koso subete

You can fly till blue skies

You can touch the blue, blue sky ! »

Cria Mikey plus fort pour conclure en se jetant au cou de son frère qui roula avec lui sur le tatami du dojo.

\- C'est malin ! Maintenant j'ai envie de me refaire un marathon Oban ! Ricana-t-il essouffler en installant sa tête sur le plastron de son frère qui chercher à respirer normalement après ce fou rire.

\- Pareil… Souffla Donatello avant de relever la tête pour le voir. Ça te dit qu'on s'en fasse un ?

\- Tu rigoles ?! Je suis né pour cet instant ! Lança Michelangelo en levant ses bras en signe de victoire.

Ils se relevèrent et filèrent devant le poste de télévision du salon que Donatello relia à son portable pour accéder au site internet où était stocké les différents liens de séries animés qu'ils avaient toutes visionnés et re-visionnés plusieurs fois comme la série Oban qui allait être revu pour la sixième fois par les jumeaux.

Spirit apparut soudainement à l'écran avant même que Donatello n'est pu lancer la vidéo. Surprit les deux adolescents sursautèrent et fixèrent avec ébahissement l'alien du dessin animé. Celui-ci les étudia de son étrange petit visage blanc comme la porcelaine qui contraster sur son corps plus noir que le charbon.

\- Vous vous cachez dans les rêves de la transe. Mais vous ne pouvez pas m'échapper. Dit l'alien qui les fixer toujours de la même intensité.

\- Donnie…

L'appel angoissé de son petit frère fit réagir Donatello qui se précipita sur son portable pour tout arrêter. Il sépara son ordinateur de la télévision et s'aperçu avec horreur que l'image de Spirit l'observer toujours. Donatello recula jusqu'à Mikey pour lui faire un rempart de son corps. Et les deux adolescents restèrent cloués sur place quand ils réalisèrent que Spirit sortait de l'écran.

Une fois que l'alien fut sorti hors de la télévision, il se tient droit devant eux alors que son corps s'enfla telle une flamme pour envahir la pièce.

\- Vous ne m'échapperez pas.

La flamme noire éclata pour se rétrécir soudainement se fondant en une silhouette d'un corps humain entièrement noir. Des piques jaillirent le long des bras, des jambes et de la tête lui donnant un aspect que Donatello reconnut tout de suite. « Shredder. »

Michelangelo attrapa le bras de son frère et le tira en arrière. Sans se retourner les deux enfants s'enfuir hors de la pièce, hors de la maison. Loin, très loin de l'humain. Mais quand Donatello regarda par-dessus son épaule, tout avait disparu.

Plus de sol, plus de ciel. Tout était vide et vaste.

Seul la couleur noir qu'indiquer l'endroit qu'il avait fui et qui était à quelques pas d'eux. L'obscurité commença à grandir comme pour dévorer tout l'espace restant.

\- Donnie ! Réveille-toi !

Donatello regarda sans comprendre son frère qui le secoua par les épaules en hurlant.

\- On est en transe ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi avant qu'il s'empare de ton esprit !

Splinter nous avait toujours guidés lors de nos transes. Surveillant et conseillant attentivement Michelangelo et moi car nous avions la fâcheuse manie de créer un rêve à deux. Nous transformions alors le vide en matière et lui donnions forme pour créer notre monde, souvent pour nous retrouver juste tous les deux et nous amuser.

Mais il y a un danger à transformer ainsi le monde de la transe. On attire des esprits errants en créant un point de repérer dans cette immensité et ces derniers sont tellement désorientés qu'ils sont souvent violents. Plusieurs fois, Splinter nous avait récupérés in extrémiste et nous avons eu droit à des punitions pour s'être mit aussi stupidement en danger.

À force, nous avons appris à différencier les illusions et à faire attention lors de nos transes.

« Attends ! Si c'est une transe ? Ce n'est pas un rêve ?! » Cria Donatello en s'agrippant à Michelangelo. Il venait de réaliser que si son frère était là devant lui, c'est qu'il n'était pas mort.

\- Mikey, tu es vivant ?

\- Heu, oui ? Mais Donnie, c'est pas le moment !

\- Mikey ! Dis-moi comment va Splinter ? Et les gars ?

\- J'n'en sais rien ! Je suis retrouvé ici en même temps que toi. Il poussa un cri et envoya rouler son frère d'un coup d'épaule pour éviter la masse d'ombre de la silhouette de Shredder qui chuta entre eux.

\- Donnie réveille-toi ! Ordonna Michelangelo avant de pousser un cri quand il se fit attaqué par la silhouette qui chercha à le taillader.

Donatello se releva d'un bond et courut se jeter dans le dos de Shredder. Celui-ci roula loin d'eux et poussa un grognement de rage en se relevant. Profitant du répit, Michelangelo sauta près de son frère et le supplia.

\- Donnie je t'en prie, réveille-toi ! Je ne vais pas te laisser seul ici !

Son frère un peu sonné, hocha la tête et se mit à compter. « Un, deux… »

Michelangelo à moitié transparent lui sourit avec soulagement en disant avec lui. « Trois. »

Donatello ouvrit des yeux hagards en cherchant à comprendre où il était. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il voyait avant de comprendre que c'était un plafond. Ses souvenirs se remirent en place et l'adolescent mutant passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués par les heures de transe en souriant.

Son petit frère était vivant ! Il y avait donc une chance pour que tout le monde aille bien. Le souvenir de Splinter écroulé sur le ponton, abattu d'une balle, refroidit son enthousiasme. Il se roula sur le côté pour se redresser en soupirant et tira de sous son plastron sa veste violette qui était étalé sous lui.

\- Tu es doué.

La voix grave fit sursauter Donatello qui se releva d'un bond sur le futon, prêt à se battre. Oroku Saki, vêtu de son kimono noir, se tenait devant le seuil de la chambre, l'observant avec nonchalance.

Ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter, Donatello resta sur ses gardes avant de se décider à interroger son geôlier. « Vous venez me narguer ? »

L'homme fit un sourire narquois qui déplu à l'adolescent. Il se dirigea sur la tortue pour s'arrêter à quelques pas d'elle en l'étudiant attentivement avec toujours un coin des lèvres relevés en un simulacre de sourire.

Donatello lui rendit son regard avec hargne jusqu'à ce que Saki lui parle.

\- Veux-tu sortir de cette chambre ?

Le mutant fronça des sourcils de surprise, avec méfiance il hocha de la tête.

L'humain lui tourna délibérément le dos et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois sur le seuil de celle-ci, il se retourna vers la tortue mutante et lui fit signe de la main de venir. Donatello le fixa avec suspicion, arrachant un sourire à Saki qui lui dit.

\- Tu veux sortir de là ou tu préfères rester à pleurer tel un enfant sur ton lit ?

Piquer à vif, Donatello s'avança jusqu'à lui avant même de se demander si c'était une bonne idée. C'est une fois hors de sa geôle et qu'il se retrouva face à Oroku Saki qui lui souriait tel un fauve face à sa proie que l'adolescent mutant se traita d'idiot.

 **à suivre...**


	10. Yeux noirs

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous ! Un petit coucou rapide pour tout le monde et bonne lecture ! ^3^/

 **Rappel: Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

 **Ma famille**

Chapitre 10

* * *

April somnolait sur une chaise auprès du chevet du lit où était allongé son mari, Casey et leur fille Shadow.

Leather Head qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre voir si l'état du jeune homme s'était amélioré, se retira très vite une fois les constantes prises silencieusement pour laisser le jeune couple et leur fille se reposer. Le grand crocodile mutant se dirigea lentement vers le dojo pour retrouver le petit groupe de Léonardo et Raphaël veillant les corps de Michelangelo et de Splinter. Les deux mutants, père et fils, étaient dans le coma suite à leurs blessures respectives.

Michelangelo s'était pris une balle à l'épaule et avait manqué se noyer en restant sous l'eau. Raphaël avait plongé plusieurs fois dans le lac avant de retrouver son petit frère agrippé aux algues.

Splinter s'était pris une balle en pleine poitrine. Mais avant de se faire toucher, il s'était déplacé un peu sur sa gauche sans doute par réflexe et la balle qui aurait dû le toucher en plein cœur était passée à quelques centimètres de celui-ci. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang précédemment et il avait failli mourir par le peu qu'il en perdit par la blessure.

Léonardo et Raphaël étaient dans un sale état mais ils résistaient à la fatigue par leur seule volonté depuis des heures.

Le plus jeune mutant leva les yeux pour regarder Leather Head qui se décida à entrer et à s'assoir auprès d'eux. Le grand reptile les observa l'un après l'autre pour évaluer leur état.

Léonardo était vraiment une tête de mule comme le prouver son endurance face à ses blessures.

Sentant le regard lourd du grand reptile mutant, l'aîné des frères leva ses yeux gris noir fatigués vers lui et resta silencieux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici à la fin ? Lui demanda Leather Head qui continua en n'ayant aucune réaction des jeunes mutants. J'ai compris que vous avez essuyé une attaque militaire musclée. J'ai déjà dû voir les ravages de la guerre et je sais reconnaitre une zone de guerre quand j'en vois une.

\- C'était des ninjas…. Pas des militaires, lui répondit la voix grave de Raphaël.

Le crocodile mutant tourna un regard interloqué vers l'adolescent alors que Léonardo se décida à parler.

\- Plus tôt dans la journée, un homme est venu chez nous. Donatello avait gagné un concours auquel il avait participé et il lui proposait un stage dans son entreprise avec une bourse d'étude pour une université. Il a eu peur et j'ai proposé de visiter à sa place pour voir si tout correspondait au dire de cet homme, Dexter Stockman…

\- Baxter, le corrigea Raphaël alors que son frère continua tranquillement.

\- Une fois arrivée là-bas, il m'a fait visiter son entreprise qui semblait tenir les promesses de son maître. Mais il me guida dans une pièce où des hommes m'attaquèrent dans le dos. Ils étaient nombreux et ils avaient des tasers.

Léonardo ferma les yeux en retenant un frisson que Leather Head comprit en réalisant que ce n'est pas seulement des coups dû à une bagarre que porter le jeune mutant à la veste bleue. Celui-ci reprit d'une voix terne.

\- Ils m'interrogèrent sur qui était mon père, ils voulaient tous savoir de notre famille. J'ai réussi à fuir pour avertir les autres…

Léonardo baissa la tête pour regarder son père allongé sur un futon, Raphaël pris la suite de son récit en s'installant en tailleur sur le tatami pour être plus à l'aise.

\- Léo est revenu en pleine nuit dans un sale état. Père et moi surveillions les alentours quand il a débarqué du côté jardin. Don nous a surpris en train de le ramener à l'intérieur et a fait une crise d'angoisse. Je l'ai calmé et on est rentré. On s'occupait des blessures de Léo quand des ninjas nous ont attaqués.

L'adolescent vert émeraude se mit à ricaner. « Des ninjas ! Non mais putain ! On se croirait dans un mauvais film ! Ces salopards ont déboulé chez nous, nous ont attaqués. Ils ont blessé mon père ! Ils ont enlevé mes petits frères ! Et ils ont gardés Donnie ! Nous n'avons pas pu le récupérer à cause de l'autre bâtard avec son casque en métal qui nous a fait canarder par ses hommes… La suite, tu l'a connais, April t'a téléphoné et vous nous avez retrouvé juste à temps pour sauver mon père et nous ramener chez nous… »

Un long silence s'installa avant que Léonardo le brise en disant à son frère. « Tu prends le premier tour de garde. » Il s'installa sur le tatami où il s'allongea pour prendre du repos.

Leather Head hocha la tête de contentement en le voyant être enfin raisonnable. Pour rassurer le jeune mutant, il ajouta.

\- Je vais surveiller les alentours.

Il se leva sur ces mots et s'apprêta à sortir quand il réalisa que Michelangelo se tenait assit au milieu de son futon en le fixant d'un air vaseux.

\- Michelangelo ?

Léonardo se redressa immédiatement alors que Raphaël se tourna vers son petit frère. Ils se ruèrent presque en même temps sur le plus jeune pour l'interpeller.

\- Mikey !

\- Michelangelo !

Le jeune mutant les regarda sans comprendre et bailla un long moment avant de se laisser tomber contre Raphaël qui le serra contre lui avec inquiétude avant d'annoncer. « Il s'est endormi. »

Il rallongea Michelangelo dans son futon et le borda.

Leather Head soupira de soulagement en disant. « Il est tiré d'affaire, on va le laisser se reposer. »

Les deux plus jeunes mutants hochèrent la tête mais ne semblèrent pas presser d'aller se coucher. Comprenant qu'ils en feraient qu'à leurs têtes, le grand crocodile mutant se montra plus insistant envers Léonardo, qui était le plus fatigué.

\- Léonardo je vous en prie, reposez-vous. Vous n'avez pratiquement pas dormi depuis que vous êtes chez vous.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité. Imaginez qu'ils reviennent terminer le travail. Lui répondit l'aîné avec un air renfrogné dû à l'inquiétude.

\- Raphaël et moi veillerons sur la maison et sur tout le monde. Le rassura le grand mutant.

Léonardo et Raphaël lui jetèrent un regard suspicieux qui fit sourire le grand reptile qui leur dévoila ses dents pointues. « J'ai été médecin militaire dans plusieurs régions du monde où règne la guerre. Je sais me défendre. »

Raphaël ricana et se leva pour s'étirer.

\- Pour moi c'est bon ! Nous allons faire un tour de garde et poser quelques pièges pour ceux qui ose se re-pointer chez nous. Léo, tu peux surveiller Mikey et père, mais je pense que tu devrais dormir un peu. Monsieur Parfait n'a pas un teint si parfait aujourd'hui !

Léonardo eu un petit sourire et lui répliqua.

\- C'est parce que je n'ai pas eu toutes mes heures de sommeil si précieuse pour mon si beau teint que tu envie Monsieur Feuille D'épinard !

Raphaël secoua la tête face à sa pique et sorti hors du dojo avec nonchalance, Leather Head sur ses talons. Une fois éloigné, la jeune tortue à la veste rouge reprit une attitude plus alerte et un visage grave. Il interrogea sans détour le crocodile.

\- Tu as déjà dû tuer ?

Leather Head poussa un grognement affirmatif.

\- Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir le faire encore ?

\- Je préférais éviter mais je le ferai sans hésitation s'il le faut.

Raphaël hocha la tête et sembla plus rassurer, il s'arrêta et tourna son regard vers le crocodile et essaya de faire un sourire sûr de lui qui fut tremblotant.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable… Mes frères et mon père sont en danger. Je suis leur seul rempart, et je ne sais pas si je suis à la hauteur.

Le crocodile mutant lui tapota l'épaule pour le consoler et lui dit d'une voix rassurante. « C'est une lourde tâche mais nous allons y arriver ensemble. »

Raphaël hocha la tête et lâcha un soupir. Il carra ses épaules et ils repartirent ensemble dans la forêt pour préparer des pièges.

* * *

« Qu'est- ce que cela ? » Demanda une voix boudeuse qui fit sursauter Donatello.

Il se retourna vers l'origine pour croiser le regard noir d'une jeune fille asiatique aux cheveux d'un beau noir de jais. La jeune fille le toisa du regard avec minutie avant de dire avec une note sarcastique dans la voix.

\- Tang Shen, je suppose.

La jeune tortue verte olive fronça ses sourcils et plissa ses yeux d'irritation avant de la détromper d'un ton sec. « Vous êtes aveugle ou quoi pour ne pas faire la différence entre une fille et un garçon tortue ? »

Surprise par la réponse, la jeune fille ne se laissa pas démonter et se plaça plus près de l'adolescent pour l'étudier attentivement de ses yeux noirs. « Je ne vois pas de différence. Vous avez des traits fins et délicats. »

Elle leva ses yeux au-dessus de l'épaule de l'adolescent mutant qui suivit son regard. Saki les observa sévèrement avant de parler d'une voix tout aussi affectueuse que son visage.

\- Karai que fais-tu à cet étage. Tu n'es pas à ton poste, c'est de la désertion.

La jeune fille, loin d'être impressionné, s'inclina respectueusement face à lui et répondit. « Maître, je viens voir le visage de ma future maîtresse à protéger. »

\- Puisque je vous dis que je suis un garçon ! Je m'appelle Donatello !

Il s'en suivi un moment de silence où le jeune mutant se sentit pas du tout à sa place face aux regards lourds des deux humains. Saki fini par briser le silence en disant.

\- Donatello que voici restera avec nous, c'est un invité de marque.

Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que par invité de marque, il sous-entendait prisonnier. Se dit Donatello tout en se demandant ce que lui voulait Oroku Saki. Cet homme qui chercher à se venger de son père pour l'affront d'avoir été aimé de Tang Shen. Et il était le fruit de leur union comme ses frères, alors pourquoi cet homme avait tenté de les tuer et pas lui.

La jeune fille hocha légèrement la tête aux ordres de son maître alors que celui-ci attrapa la tortue par la carapace et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Que dirais-tu de vous mesurez l'un à l'autre ?

Donatello ne put que regarder l'homme asiatique avec effarement alors que la dénommée Karai eut un sourire ravit.

Quelques instants plus tard, Donatello se retrouva face à Karai sur le tatami d'un dojo arborant le symbole des Foots.

La jeune fille asiatique dans sa tenue de kunoichi se tenait droite devant lui sans prendre de posture d'attaque, le jeune mutant ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il avait déjà combattu contre ses frères et son père, parfois contre Casey et April. Il savait se battre mais actuellement tout ce qu'il voulait s'était s'en aller. Il se retient de tourner la tête vers l'endroit où se tenait Oroku Saki, il sentait son regard pesant sur lui et ça l'énerver.

Il sursauta quand il perçut un mouvement devant lui. Il sauta en arrière pour éviter un coup de pied et eut juste le réflexe de monter ses bras devant son visage pour éviter un coup de poing. Le jeune mutant répliqua avant même de s'en rendre compte et sentit quelque chose percuter son poing.

Donatello croisa alors le regard écarquillé de surprise des pupilles noirs de Karai qui était au sol alors que du sang s'échapper de ses lèvres fendues.

\- Tu sembles plus doué que ton frère aîné on dirait, mais face à elle n'importe qui le serait. Annonça d'un ton satisfait Saki.

Le jeune mutant s'en voulu d'avoir frappé la jeune fille et lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Cette dernière s'essuya dans sa main le sang de ses lèvres et prit ensuite la main offerte de Donatello qui se raidit de surprise en sentant le contact visqueux contre sa peau.

Karai lui souffla tout en esquissant un sourire glaciale. « Tu es son nouveau chouchou, profites-en bien petite tortue. »

Elle se recula de quelques pas et s'inclina devant lui et Oroku Saki, avant de se retirer un plus loin au fond du dojo sous le regard intrigué de l'adolescent mutant.

Donatello regarda sa main tachée de sang en ayant une sensation de déjà-vu qui le secoua. Il n'aimait pas ça, il devait se laver les mains. Il voulut chercher un lavabo mais se retrouva à fixer les yeux noirs d'Oroku Saki qui le toiser d'un visage impénétrable. Derrière l'homme asiatique la jeune kunoichi, Karai, le fixer de la même manière.

Le mutant vert olive se sentit mal à l'aise et pour se rassurer se drapa le corps dans sa veste violet en cachant sa main tâchée de sang dans ses manches. Il sentit ses doigts se refermer sur un objet familier qu'il reconnut par sa forme rassurante. Il se sentit soudainement plus calme en regarda les humains devant lui car un plan venait de germer dans son esprit.

 **Édition spéciale : La vallée des tortues, le parc animalier spécialisée dans la sauvegarde et la protection des reptiles et des tortues dans les Pyrénées-Orientales en France annonce une nouvelle consternante. Le 16 septembre 2015, le parc nous dévoilez avec fierté la petite tortue Hope, animal rarissime car elle est entièrement blanche. Ce matin en venant donner les soins au petit reptile, son soigneur ne put que constater que cette dernière n'était pas dans son enclos. Après maintes recherches, le responsable du parc fit appel à la police qui révéler après une enquête que le bébé tortue avait été volé.**

 **Le trafic d'animaux touche même les parcs animaliers par les animaux rares qu'ils ont sous leurs protections. Actuellement nous ne savons toujours pas où est passé Hope mais les recherches sont toujours en cours.**

 **à suivre...**


	11. Bienvenu au clan Foot

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous !

Désolé pour ce gros retard dans la parution. Mon ordinateur est mort dans mes bras entre temps et j'ai dû survivre tout ce temps sans internet et sans pouvoir écrire. Je ne suis pas prête de recommencer l'expérience de sitôt ! (J'ose pas imaginer si ça arriver à Donatello, il deviendrait fou lui aussi.)

Pendant ce temps j'ai eu le temps de penser à beaucoup de chose, entre autre à de nouvelle histoire et intrigue que j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir.

Alors bonne lecture et à bientôt !

 **Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

 **Ma Famille**

Chapitre 11

* * *

La tortue mutante le suivait docilement dans le couloir au baie vitrée menant aux quartiers d'habitation. Oroku Saki savait qu'elle le suivait sans même se retourner, tous ses sens étaient en éveil et focalisés sur elle. Il avait en mémoire son parfum, la texture de sa peau et sa chaleur.

Mais ce n'était pas Tang Shen.

Il avait failli étranglé la tortue pour sa supercherie mais s'était retenu en réalisant que c'était lui qui avait décidé de qui elle était. Jamais elle ne lui avait dit son identité. Il lui avait laissé la vie par curiosité de savoir qui elle était. Mais à présent, il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de la tortue.

Si elle avait été la fille de Tang Shen… Il repoussa cette idée avant de se figer soudainement pour se retourner en bloc vers la tortue vert olive qui s'était immobilisée.

L'adolescent mutant était tourné vers la fenêtre. La lumière du jour tomber sur la tortue qui semblait apprécier sa chaleur car elle resta immobile les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'un nuage obstrue le ciel. Saki revit alors à travers elle, Tang Shen faire de même au moindre rayon de soleil tombant sur elle comme pour se ressourcer.

Le mutant rouvrit ses yeux et se tourna vers lui pour reprendre son chemin. En le voyant immobile, la jeune tortue mutante se figea et regarda derrière elle en pensant que c'était autre chose qu'il observait aussi intensément. Quand elle réalisa que c'était elle qu'il fixait ainsi, la tortue fut mal à l'aise et s'emmitoufla dans sa veste violette comme pour se protéger de son regard.

* * *

Oroku Saki m'observe avec attention. Je n'aime pas ça. Pourquoi il m'étudie sans cesse du regard ?

J'aimerai qu'il arrête, ça me rappelle le Boss, les clients de l'hôtel… Tout ce que je veux c'est oublier ça.

Je m'agrippe à ma veste et plonge mes mains dans les manches pour m'agripper à mon trésor. Il faut que je sois seul, que personne ne m'espionne, alors je pourrais l'utiliser. Il faut que je parte d'ici, que je rentre chez moi pour retrouver ma famille.

Je sais que Mikey est vivant, mais les autres ?

April et Shadow étaient à l'abri, elles doivent être saines et sauves.

Léonardo, Raphaël et Casey sont sans doute gravement blessés mais vivants. Splinter…

L'image de mon père s'écroulant la poitrine en sang, me serre le cœur. Si seulement j'avais plongé directement dans l'eau au lieu d'avoir peur. Je suis un idiot, un crétin, un assassin. J'ai tué mon père par mon hésitation !

Je ne mérite aucun pardon, je suis coupable. Pour tous ces morts je suis coupable.

\- Tu penses à quoi petite tortue ? Demanda une voix qui me fit sursauter.

Je me retourne pour découvrir la jeune fille asiatique, Karai. Elle me regarde de haut, ce qui est facile pour elle car doit avoir une tête et demi de plus que moi. Elle est très grande pour une japonaise. Je fronce des sourcils en calculant sa taille. Du haut de mes 14 ans, je mesure 1 mètre 45. Elle devait faire dans les 1 mètre 60 et devait être du même âge que Raphaël ou Léonardo. Je remarque alors des reflets verts dans ses pupilles noires qui attire mon attention.

Karai plisse des paupières ce qui me rappelle qu'elle m'a posée une question.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Et mon nom c'est Donatello, pas petite tortue.

Un rire nous fit nous retourner vers l'homme en kimono noir, Oroku Saki. Il sourit de moitié en nous voyant le fixer avec interrogation.

\- Karai, tu devrais être plus courtoise envers mon invité. Surtout s'il est plus important que toi, hafu.

La jeune fille inclina respectueusement la tête face à son maître en disant. « Je vous prie de pardonner mon comportement. Je ferai plus attention dorénavant. »

Je fronce des sourcils à l'expression étrange avant de me rappeler d'où je l'ai lu. Hafu, signifie en japonais un enfant né d'un parent japonais et d'un étranger.

\- Tu es une métisse ? Demandai-je.

Karai tourna sur moi un regard que je sentis méprisant pour une raison inconnue alors qu'elle me répondit d'un ton courtois.

\- Je suis née au Japon, je ne sais rien de mes parents car j'étais orpheline avant que le clan me recueille. Je suis ce que mon maître décide et s'il décide que je suis une hafu, j'en suis une.

\- Pourquoi ça te gêne d'être une métisse ? L'interrogeai-je

La jeune fille eut l'air intrigué par ma question et répliqua hautainement.

\- Tu n'es qu'un mutant américain. Tu ne sais rien de notre culture.

Elle se raidit brusquement face au regard de son maître qui devient écrasant d'un seul coup. Elle se recula de quelques pas et se fit silencieuse à mon plus grand étonnement. Une main se referma sur mon épaule. Surprit par l'étreinte, je me débats furieusement contre et balance mon coude en arrière pour me dégager.

La pression se relâcha, me permettant de me retourner vers mon agresseur qui était Oroku Saki. Je le fusillai du regard en grognant un avertissement contre lui. « Ne me toucher plus **jamais** ! »

Shredder me fixa un instant avant qu'un sourire ne soulève un coin de ses lèvres et me répondit narquoisement.

\- Il va falloir que tu t'y habitue pourtant, car je suis ton nouveau maître.

Cette phrase réveilla quelque chose en moi. Je fus brusquement empli de rage et d'une telle révolte que je voulu frapper l'humain devant moi.

Je ne me rappel pas comment je me suis retrouvé coincé contre la vitre, un bras tordu derrière ma carapace par une main. Une voix que je reconnu comme celle de Saki me souffla dans la fente de mon oreille. « Il me semble pourtant t'avoir dit que la colère n'est pas bonne conseillère… Donatello. »

\- Lâcher-moi ! Ne me toucher pas, sale monstre ! Ce que vous avez fait à ma famille ! Mes frères ! Mon père… Des larmes se précipitèrent au bord de mes yeux en revoyant Splinter étendu au sol, mais je les ravale par fierté. Je suis un dur à cuire comme mes frères et je vais leur montrer de quoi je suis capable !

Je me débats pour me libérer de la clé de bras et donne un coup de talon dans le tibia de l'homme qui me relâche en poussant un grognement. Cette fois, je ne cherche pas l'affrontement contre lui mais l'évasion.

Je cours le long du couloir jusqu'à ce que je trouve une porte qui me semble être une cage d'escalier. Une fois à l'intérieur, je dévale les escaliers sur plusieurs étages. Je m'arrête au quatrième palier que j'ai descendu et sort de la cage d'escalier pour me faufiler dans l'étage qui ressemble à des bureaux d'entreprise. Il n'y a personne autour de moi et les Box de bureau sont tous libres. Je me faufile dans l'un d'eux et mets en route l'ordinateur pour trouver un plan de la ville et un moyen de m'enfuir.

Le logo de l'entreprise Saki Entreprise apparait à l'écran et je réalise comment Oroku Saki a trouvé ma famille. J'ai servi ma famille sur un plateau d'argent avec ce concours stupide ! Non, je suis stupide ! Stupide !

Je me mords la joue pour me sortir de ma spirale d'auto-apitoiement et me force à me remettre au travail. Je trouve une carte de New-York sur Google avec le trajet le plus court pour se rendre à la gare la plus proche, une fois que j'ai repéré où je suis.

Une sonnerie d'alarme au feu retentit soudainement dans la salle, me faisant bondir hors de la chaise du bureau.

"C'est le moment de courir !" Me cria une voix dans ma tête à laquelle j'obéis immédiatement.

Je me lance hors du box et me faufile entre les rangers pour me diriger vers la sortie de secours dont je viens de repérer le panneau.

\- Où te sauves-tu petite tortue ?

Je me fige et me tourne vers l'origine de la voix pour trouver Karai se tenant contre un box à quelque mètre de moi. La jeune fille asiatique se fendit d'un sourire qui me garda en alerte alors que je tentais de continuer mon repli vers la sortie de secours à reculons.

Elle me suivit d'un pas mesuré, visiblement amuser par ma manœuvre de fuite. Quand je fus devant la sortie de secours, elle ouvrit la bouche pour me dire.

\- Si tu tentes de t'enfuir, Maître Shredder ne t'appréciera plus tu sais ? Il te trouve un certain potentiel, tu auras un avenir avec lui. Un grand avenir…

\- Il a tué mon père ! Tu peux te le garder ton maître Shredder ! Lui balançai-je à la tête.

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, j'ouvre la porte et me précipite dans l'escalier de secours qui donne sur l'extérieur pour le dévaler. J'entends Karai me suivre et tourne la tête vers elle pour la repérer. Elle se tient sur le seuil de l'escalier et me fixe de toute sa hauteur avec dédain.

Intrigué par son attitude, je ralenti ma descente tout en la surveillant du regard. Une fois descendu un palier, je m'aperçus que Karai était à nouveau à quelques mètres de moi dans l'escalier à me fixer.

Réalisant qu'elle allait continuer à faire cela jusqu'à ce que je me fasse rattraper par un autre ou coincer en sandwich entre eux. Je sautai par-dessus la rambarde en me rattrapant à l'étage d'en dessous avec une barre métallique qui forme l'escalier de secours. Je continuai de descendre ainsi jusqu'à toucher l'asphalte d'une ruelle. J'avais mal aux bras et tremblais comme une feuille après ces efforts, mais j'étais dans la ruelle arrière du bâtiment et le plus important. J'étais libre !

\- Tu es plein de surprise. »

Je me retourne pour trouver en face de Oroku Saki, toujours dans son kimono noir qui me fixe avec un sourire inquiétant. Je descends en position de garde en grognant contre lui.

\- Laisser-moi partir !

Il sourit tranquillement en disant.

\- Et plein d'énergie après avoir accompli cet exploit, Donatello.

Je grimace de haine pour le ton qu'il emploi et l'attaque en lui fonçant dessus. Il n'évite pas le coup de poing que je lui porte au torse, il l'arrête en l'accueillant d'une main qui se referme dessus avec une poigne colossale. Il tord mon poignet et profitant de sa prise, me fait une clé de bras à la rupture de l'os.

\- Penses-tu mériter une punition pour ce que tu viens de faire ?

Il me tord le bras un peu plus et je sens l'articulation de mon bras prête à sauter. Malgré la douleur je refuse de me laisser intimidé. Je suis un dur à cuire comme mes frères. Je suis aussi fort que Raphaël, je n'ai pas peur de cet abruti !

\- C'est vous qui devait être punir ! Vous êtes un abruti !

Je voudrais me libérer et lui mettre mon poing dans sa tronche ! Tout ce que je peux faire pour souligner ma fureur c'est de le fixer avec rage par-dessus mon épaule.

Contre toute attente, Saki ricana et s'adressa à ses hommes qui étaient réparti en éventail derrière lui en leur disant. « Tu as raison. Si un novice a pu réussir à s'échapper hors de ma tour malgré mes ninjas et ma garde rapproché. C'est que je suis un abruti que se repose sur la force de ses subalternes ! Devrais-je tuer tous ceux qui ont échoué à t'arrêter ? C'est une bonne idée… »

Je me raidis à sa phrase et reste silencieux, ne sachant pas s'il est sérieux. Ses yeux noirs me fixent avec une tel intensité que je me sens frissonnant d'effroi quand je réalise qu'il est sérieux.

\- Vous avez une chance de prouver votre valeur. Allez voir vos chefs qui vous donnerons mes ordres. Dicta-t-il à ses hommes.

Les ninjas hochèrent la tête et nous suivirent lorsqu'il me fit rentrer par la porte principale de son immeuble en me tenant comme un sale gamin réprimandé par les épaules. À l'accueil les gens firent comme si de rien n'étaient alors que j'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste. Une des femmes de l'accueil vient vers nous pour dire à l'homme japonais.

\- Mr Oroku vous avez…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que surgit dans le hall un homme venant des ascenseurs en grognant.

\- Saki !

Donatello reconnut le Docteur Stockman et resta muet un instant pour écouter l'homme noir en costume hurler contre l'homme asiatique.

\- Vous êtes un salopard finit ! Vous savez ce que vous avez fait ! Vous m'avez fait passer pour un incapable devant mes hommes alors que j'avais la situation en main ! Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour obtenir un gamin qui serait venu à nous d'une manière ou d'une autre grâce à mon plan !

Donatello sentit son cœur coulé alors qu'il regardait sans y croire l'homme qu'il avait admiré pour son génie et ses travaux dévoilé son vrai visage dans cette histoire.

Oroku Saki répondit à Stockman d'une voix froide.

\- Je suis le directeur de toutes les entreprises Saki. Vous n'êtes que mon subalterne, vos hommes sont sous mes ordres. Et mes ordres ont priorités aux vôtres.

Le docteur Stockman blanchit face au regard sombre que lui fit Oroku et se tassa sur lui-même avant de se ressaisir en croisant le regard de l'adolescent mutant que tenait toujours fermement l'homme asiatique en kimono.

\- Alors Donatello, comment trouvez-vous New-York ?

Surprit par le changement de conversation l'adolescent à la veste violette lui répondit franchement.

\- Je déteste !

Stockman rit en prenant une attitude décontractée et se concentra sur la jeune tortue en s'adressant à elle.

\- Et pourtant mon jeune ami, une fois qu'on connait bien cette ville on l'adore. On trouve tout ce que l'on désir ici. Et pour quelqu'un de votre intelligence, New-York est la ville idéale ! Et si je vous montrais mon laboratoire ?

Saki, tout en gardant une main sur l'épaule de Donatello, hocha la tête à la proposition du docteur et posa une main sur la tête de l'adolescent pour la câliner.

-Voilà une idée très intéressante. N'est-ce pas ?

Donatello chassa la main en secouant la tête en grognant.

\- Ne me toucher pas !

\- Ho, la petite tortue à l'air contrariée… Souffla une voix près de Donatello qui reconnut Karai.

Oroku Saki ne prit pas la peine de regarder la kunoichi pour l'interroger froidement.

\- Où étais tu encore passée incapable.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules en disant.

\- Je me suis chargé de sécuriser les niveaux supérieurs pendant que les autres s'occuper de retrouver Donatello.

Le jeune mutant fixa Karai, intrigué par son étrange dialogue. Pourquoi cachait-elle le faite qu'elle l'avait pisté jusque dans les escaliers de secours ?

L'étrange groupe entra dans l'ascenseur et suivirent le docteur Stockman jusqu'à ses laboratoires qu'il présenta à Donatello avec un plaisir évident. Karai se posta à un coin de la pièce et surveilla avec attention l'adolescent mutant tout comme Oroku Saki alors que ce dernier les oublia totalement en voyant pour la première fois un ordinateur quantique.

En voyant l'adolescent mutant bouche bée face à sa machine Baxter sentit son égo s'enfler d'orgueil.

\- Mon cher enfant comme tu le vois on ne manque pas de moyen. On en a un dans chaqu'une de nos succursales et ils sont à la disposition de nos chercheurs et de tous ceux capable de l'utiliser. Tu veux l'essayer ?

La jeune tortue vert olive le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement avant d'hocher la tête, elle s'approcha de l'ordinateur et laissa ses doigts toucher avec crainte le clavier. Stockman se glissa à ses côtés et l'observa pendant que le jeune mutant découvrait la machine. Au bout d'un moment, il l'interrompit dans ses manipulations en lui-disant.

\- Tu as quelques bases dans le langage Perl mais il existe plusieurs langages fonctionnels plus adapté selon les calculs que tu exécutes. Je te les enseignerai en temps utile.

L'adolescent sembla réaliser une chose, il répéta en clignant des yeux.

\- Enseigner plus tard ? Il regarda Stockman avant de lui dire. Mais je ne reste pas ici, ça ne sert à rien.

Baxter cligna des yeux de surprise avant d'éclater de rire en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Que vous êtes drôle mon cher enfant ! Vous êtes des nôtres maintenant !

Donatello le regarda sans comprendre et secoua la tête fermement en s'écriant.

\- Je n'ai signé aucun contrat ! Je n'ai rien à faire ici ! Je veux partir !

Oroku Saki claqua de la langue pour couper aux protestations et s'avança sur le jeune mutant qui se sentit d'un seul coup plus petit face à l'homme qui imposer sa large carrure. Il toisa la petite tortue verte olive qui lui arriver à peine à la moitié de son torse et lui dit d'une voix qui ne tolère aucune réplique.

\- Tu appartiens au clan des Foots. Tu m'appartiens, Donatello. Je suis ton maître.

\- Bienvenu au club, souffla Baxter Stockman entre ses dents.

L'adolescent mutant resta figer un instant avant de secouer la tête et de se mettre à hurler contre l'homme en kimono noir à la surprise général.

\- Jamais !

Il se mit à frapper le japonais tout en criant contre lui avant que ce dernier ne le frappe de la tranche de sa main dans le cou. Donatello s'écroula assommer au sol aux pieds de Saki qui l'observa avec une lueur étrange.

\- Ramène-le de sa chambre. Ordonna-t-il à Karai avant de partir sans se retourner.

Une fois Oroku hors de la piège, Baxter se décontracta et se permit de questionner la kunoichi d'un ton affecté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve de si spécial à ce gamin mutant pour aller jusqu'à éliminer sa famille ?

\- Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche. Les ordres de mon maître sont prioritaires.

\- Allez Karai, ne me fait pas le coup de la jolie petite poupée stupide. Je sais que tu es capable de bien mieux que ça. Tu as un si bel esprit sournois.

Karai le fusilla du regard avant de daigner lâcher une petite information pour satisfaire Stockman.

\- Hamato Yoshi.

Elle chargea le frêle gabarit de la tortue sur son épaule et sorti hors de la pièce en laissant le docteur sur sa faim.

 **à suivre...**

 **Maintenant je vais passé à la vitesse supérieur ! Rire diabolique en disparaissant dans de la fumée noir... ;)**


	12. Fraise mauve

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous ! Une seule chose à dire, bonheur total en écrivant ce chapitre ! XD

J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier tout comme moi.

Bonne lecture et un grand merci pour votre patience !

 **Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

 **Ma famille**

Chapitre 12

* * *

Donatello fixa le plafond depuis un moment avant de comprendre qu'il était réveillé. Il se souvient d'Oroku Saki l'empoignant alors qu'il se débattait contre lui et de sa main s'abattant sur son cou.

Le jeune mutant se retourna sur son côté et se redressa en siffla au pincement dans son cou là où il avait été sans doute était touché. Il l'avait frappé fort, il n'aimait vraiment pas cet homme !

La tortue s'assit dans le lit pour découvrir sans surprise qu'elle était à nouveau dans la chambre qu'on lui avait assignée. L'adolescent mutant se leva et fit le tour de la pièce qui n'était que meublé que du petit futon et de son oreiller, rien d'autre. Le grand classique d'une cellule de prison qui lui aurait sembler être un luxe il fut une époque.

Un petit sourire étira le visage de Donatello quand il fut certain d'être seul et sans surveillance. Il put enfin sortir des replis de sa veste violette son trésor. Son téléphone portable en forme de carapace !

« Enfin, je vais plutôt l'appeler téléphone carapace, c'est plus court et ça à plus de classe. Mikey va l'adorer ! » Se dit à haute voix Donatello en souriant avant de se figer sur sa dernière phrase. Est-ce que son petit frère allait bien ? Il allait enfin savoir si sa transe était véridique, mais ce qui l'inquiéter le plus, était de savoir pour ses frères… et Splinter.

Après un moment d'hésitation que se reprocha Donatello, il se décida à téléphoner chez lui. La sonnerie n'aboutit pas et raccrocha immédiatement. L'adolescent paniqua avant de supposer que la ligne avait été coupé lors de l'attaque. Il essaya le numéro de Léonardo pour obtenir le même résultat. Son sentiment d'angoisse augmenta avant de se rappeler que Léo n'avait plus son portable lorsqu'il était entré après s'être fait torturé.

Donatello inspira doucement pour calmer son cœur et essaya de joindre Raphaël pour obtenir une nouvelle fois une coupure sans sonnerie.

« Ils sont morts… non… non ce n'est pas possible, ils… April ! »

Il composa le numéro de la jeune femme mais n'obtient pas de meilleur résultat que ses précédents essais qui finit par l'achever moralement. Le désespoir envahit son esprit d'une douleur insupportable de se retrouver seul. Avant de se secouer en se rappelant alors de la seule personne en qui il avait pleinement confiance comme à un membre de sa famille et qui pouvait peut-être l'aider.

S'accrochant à ce dernier espoir, le mutant vert olive composa le numéro de téléphone de Leather Head.

Une sonnerie retentit, Donatello s'accrocha à deux mains à son téléphone en sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre et qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

\- Hello ?

Donatello se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus parler car il retenait sa respiration depuis un moment, il essaya de sortir un son et s'étrangla.

\- Allo ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

La voix grave et chaude du reptile mutant finit par avoir raison du blocage de voix de jeune mutant qui se mit à sangloter.

\- Leat~her Head… C'est tout ce qu'il put dire avant de se mettre à pleurer en même temps que les mots sortaient en un torrent incompréhensible. Il se rappelait juste avoir dit qu'ils s'étaient fait attaqués, que tout le monde était mort et qu'il était seul.

Il entendit alors une chose tellement incroyable qu'il resta sans voix à pleurer.

\- Donny !? répéta la voix.

\- Ra-Raph… Raph ! Raph ! C'est toi ! réussit à balbutier le génie mutant.

\- Don ! Tu vas bien !?

\- Raph ! Mon Dieu, tu es vivant ! Tu vas bien !

\- J'ai connu mieux… Où es-tu Don ?

\- New-York… Il m'a emmené à New York, j'ai essayé de fuir mais il contrôle tout ici. Je n'aime pas être avec lui, il est bizarre. Je veux rentrer à la maison !

\- Tu es en train de pleurer petite tortue ?

Prit par surprise, Donatello sursauta et sauta sur ses pieds pour découvrir Karai dans l'embrassure de la porte de sa chambre. Il tenta de cacher son téléphone dans son dos mais la kunoichi était déjà sur lui et le lui arracha des mains en ricanant.

\- Un téléphone avec une carapace de tortue ? Original ! lâcha-t-elle d'une voix dédaigneuse.

Elle entendit une voix s'égosillée dans le combiné et le porta à son oreille sous le regard horrifié de Donatello.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea la kunoichi.

Donatello entendit les menaces de Raphaël contre la jeune femme tellement il hurlait.

\- Tu touches à mon frère ! Je te tue !

\- Encore faudrait-il que tu puisses le retrouver avant que je m'occupe de lui.

Et elle raccrocha en fixant Donatello d'un air supérieur.

\- Je vais garder cela en attendant que tu te comportes comme il faut. Petite tortue.

\- Rends-le moi ! grogna le mutant en tentant de récupérer son bien mais la jeune fille sauta hors de porter et le nargua en secouant son téléphone dans sa direction.

Piquer à vif, Donatello la poursuivit hors de sa chambre sans même réfléchir et courut après la jeune fille qui conserver une bonne avance sur lui et la perdit de vue à un détour de couloir. Donatello accéléra le pas pour la rattraper et manqua se cogner dans quelqu'un. Surprit, il eut le temps de freiner et de faire un pas en arrière pour voir Karai au côté d'un homme immense aux cheveux d'un blond doré tiré en arrière, attaché en une queue de cheval. Ses bras portaient deux tatouages impressionnant, une flamme rouge encerclé ressemblant au symbole des Foots sur l'épaule droite et sur le gauche un dragon de couleur pourpre qui monter de son poignet jusqu'à son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? demanda le colosse en toisant le petit mutant d'un regard amusé.

\- Le nouveau chouchou de maitre Shredder, annonça d'une voix froide la jeune japonaise qui lui montra le téléphone de Donatello.

Le colosse aux cheveux blond regarda l'appareil en haussant un sourcil interrogatif alors que le plus jeune de la pièce observait la scène avec une boule d'angoisse fleurissant dans le ventre.

\- Jolie téléphone, lâcha la voix rauque de l'homme.

\- Il l'utilisait pour pleurer après son frère, lança d'un ton hautain la jeune fille alors que Donatello sentit son sang bouillir face à son attitude désinvolte.

\- Je n'pleurais pas ! Rends-moi mon téléphone !

\- Ton téléphone ? Je dirai le mien maintenant !

\- Il est à moi ! C'est moi qui l'ai fabriqué, rendez-le-moi !

\- Toi ? T'es qu'un sale gosse des rues ! Tu ne saurais même pas changer une ampoule.

Énervé par l'attitude de l'humain qui secouer son téléphone sous son nez, Donatello hurla.

\- Mode protection rapproché !

Le géant se tétanisa brusquement en ayant une grimace assez comique sur son visage alors que Karai le regarda interloqué par son attitude. La tortue mutante, elle, ne perdit pas un instant et fonça tête la première dans le ventre de l'humain, le jetant au sol par son attaque qui aurait en temps normal, à peine ébranler l'épaisse carcasse de l'homme qui resta à terre.

Profitant de la confusion général, Donatello récupéra son téléphone qui avait glissé hors de la grosse main de l'humain et détala dans le couloir sans réfléchir. Une seule phrase était dans son esprit. _« Raphaël est vivant, Raphaël est vivant, Raphaël est vivant ! »_

Il dérapa à un détour de couloir et fonça sur l'ascenseur pour appuyer plusieurs fois sur le bouton d'appel. Avant de tourner la tête par-dessus son épaule pour découvrir Karai se tenant derrière lui de toute sa hauteur, un air glacial sur ses traits.

Ils restèrent à se dévisager ainsi jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie indiquant l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur les sortes de leurs torpeurs.

Agissant simultanément, les deux jeunes ninjas se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre. Karai écarquilla les yeux de surprise, s'attendant visiblement à ce que la tortue fuit. Et fut pris de court quand Donatello plongea, littéralement, tête la première dans son estomac.

L'élan du coup propulsa la kunoichi en arrière sur ses fesses, le souffle coupé et incapable de reprendre sa respiration. Elle fut seulement capable de regarder l'adolescent tortue à la veste violette se redresser en vacillant, secouer sa tête un peu sonnée par le coup qu'il venait de porter. Donatello jeta un regard vers Karai avant de se précipiter dans l'ascenseur, dont les portes se refermèrent sur lui.

* * *

Donatello s'efforça de reprendre son souffle et sa concentration en fixant les chiffres qui s'illuminaient en ordre décroissant. Tout aller se jouer sur le bluffe pur et dur dans les prochaines minutes. Il inspira un grand coup et se détendit autant que possible quand le chiffre zéro s'illumina et que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

D'un pas tranquille, il s'avança dans le hall d'accueil et le traversa sans faire cas des personnes en costumes-cravates qui allaient et venaient en tous sens, concentrer sur leur travail. Il crut un instant que ses genoux allaient céder sous lui quand l'un des vigiles de l'entré jeta un œil sur lui. Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu et esquissa de son mieux un sourire innocent qui fonctionna à merveille.

Il crut rêver quand il franchit les portes vitrées et se retrouva d'un seul coup à déambuler dans la grande rue bruyante et grouillante d'homme et de femme. Parlant dans leur téléphone, l'évitant à peine sans lui accorder un regard pour aller plus vite à leur destination.

Étourdit par tout ce monde et ce bruit autour de lui. L'adolescent suivit le mouvement de la foule, tout en se demandant pourquoi il y a quelques heures, la rue était vide quand il s'était fait attraper par Saki.

L'esprit de Donatello se ressaisit soudainement quand il entendit quelqu'un dans la foule dire. « Je rentre à la maison dans quelques minutes… »

Il secoua la tête rapidement et regarda autour de lui.

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était. Il jeta un œil à son téléphone carapace et grimaça en voyant que la batterie était presque vide. Le coup de taser programmer vocalement avait bien marché sur le grand humain blond, mais maintenant il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire quoique ce soit avec le téléphone, même si ça le démangeait.

\- Je dois trouver un moyen de le charger, songea l'adolescent en cherchant un bar internet ou n'importe quelque magasin permettant de le faire.

Il repéra un petit magasin d'ordinateur à quelques mètres et s'y rendit. Sa première intention fut de demander au caissier de la boutique s'il pouvait le dépanner. Il tenta de parler à l'humain d'une vingtaine d'année avec un teeshirt sur lequel était imprimé le symbole power qui tenait la caisse. Ce dernier avait le nez plongé dans son écran d'ordinateur et l'ignora superbement tout en s'adressant à quelqu'un d'autre. « Zupper, tu vas sur le flanc gauche. Moi je tente une approche directe pour faire diversion. Tout repose sur toi mec ! »

Donatello réalisa alors que l'homme était en plein RPG de combat par casque téléphonique et le laissa tranquille dans son monde. Il fila au fond du magasin et chercha son bonheur par les rayons. Il trouva un câble correspondant à son chargeur, il le sortit hors de son emballage et le brancha sur une prise électrique en s'excusant de son vol.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Donatello n'estime qu'une batterie à moitié chargé, c'était mieux que rien et ressorte hors du magasin après avoir tout remis en place. En passant devant la caisse, le gamer hurla en levant les poings. « On a réussi les gars ! Vous êtes trop fort ! »

Donatello sortit en souriant d'indulgence et amusé par la scène avant de se rappeler de ses priorités. Il composa à nouveau le numéro de Leather Head en priant pour que ça marche. Au bout de deux sonnerie, il eut le bonheur d'entendre la voix du grand reptile mutant.

\- Donatello !

\- Leather Head !

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu vas bien ? La communication a coupé et on n'arrivait plus à te joindre !

\- J'ai eu quelques soucis, mais maintenant ça va. Le téléphone ne pouvait plus rien capter après le coup de taser.

\- Un taser ! Il s'est passé quoi ! grogna soudainement le crocodile.

Donatello s'empressa de le rassurer en comprenant son inquiétude. « Je vais bien ! C'est mon téléphone que j'ai équipé d'un taser et j'ai dû l'utiliser sur l'un de ses gorilles pour pouvoir m'enfuir. Je suis quelque part dans une rue qui s'appelle la W 31 ème st ST ? Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais je vais bien. »

\- Va à un poste de police. Je…

\- Passe-moi ce putain de téléphone ! hurla la voix de Raphaël au plus grand plaisir de Donatello qui ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier.

\- Raph !

\- Tu ne vas pas voir la police !

\- Mais… ?

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu vas te cacher dans un parc et tu nous envoie son nom. Et une fois à l'intérieur, tu y restes ! On vient te chercher ! Comprit !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu obéis ! On ne sait pas si la police est dans le coup ou même si on va te croire là-bas ! New-York est son territoire ! Tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir mais moi si. Papa et maman avaient toujours peur de l'état de New-York et de tout ce qui s'y rapportait à cause de lui ! Ne prends pas de risque et cache-toi dans un parc et fait comme on te l'a appris lors des excursions en forêt. Comprit ?

\- Comprit… Donatello marqua un temps d'hésitation, il voulait lui poser la question qui le torturer depuis des heures mais Raphaël le rabrouha vertement avant.

\- Va dans un parc tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il avant de raccrocher aussi sec, laissant Donatello seul avec ses peurs avant de se ressaisir.

\- O.K. Trouver un parc, se dit-il en se laissant guider par son instinct.

Le jeune mutant marcha longtemps, il trouva un parc mais il y avait trop de passage et trop peu de surface ou se cacher à son goût. Il poussa un peu plus loin avant de trouver un parc un peu plus grand mais tout aussi animé. Fatiguer, Donatello décida de faire avec ce qu'il trouve et envoya un texto pour ménager sa batterie de téléphone. « Madison Square Park. » Et se résolut à attendre cacher dans les buissons du parc que son frère vienne le chercher, avant de s'endormir allonger dans l'herbe.

Mais les choses ne se déroulent pas toujours comme prévu dans la vie, surtout dans une grande ville tel New York. C'est ce que réalisa Donatello quand il se fit écrasé par un pied en plein dans son plastron qui le réveilla en sursaut.

\- P'tain mais qu'est-ce que tu fais étalé dans les buissons toi ? Tu resquilles ? demanda une voix dans la pénombre.

Donatello, l'esprit encore à moitié endormit, regarda sans comprendre une jeune fille d'environ son âge. Les cheveux d'une étonnante couleur mauve attachés en une queue de cheval, vêtu comme une loubarde le regarda en haussant son sourcil gauche, où briller un piercing dans son arcade sourcilière. Le mutant répéta la dernière phrase qu'il avait entendu.

\- Resquiller ?

\- Le concert !

\- Où ça ? demanda la tortue en regardant autour d'elle.

La fille rigola soudainement en le voyant faire à sa plus grande interrogation avant de l'aider à se relever en lui offrant sa main.

\- T'es un rigolo toi ! Allez, suis-moi ! Maintenant que tu as passé le cordon de sécurité, je vais te montrer les meilleures places gratuites de ta vie !

Elle lui attrapa le poignet et le guida à travers la végétation. Une fois le rideau de buisson et d'arbre passé, Donatello découvrit qu'une scène de spectacle était monté juste à côté avec des projecteurs braqués dessus et tout un attroupement de gens qui commencer à s'agglutiner autour. « Comment je n'ai pas entendu tout ce bruit autour de moi ? » se demanda-t-il perplexe.

Donatello eut le temps de lire les banderoles où étaient écrit : Ichigo en tournée mondiale ! Bienvenue à New York Ichigo !

La fille aux cheveux mauves fit signe à un groupe de quatre adolescents qui les héla de loin. Ils les rejoignirent en jouant des coudes et une fois auprès d'eux. Elle fit les présentations.

\- C'est des potes de mon groupe. Nous sommes des dragons pourpres ! Voici Vik, là t'a Jay, là t'a HP et le gaillard là-bas c'est Joe. Et toi c'est comment ?

\- Don… répondit automatiquement l'adolescent avant de se taire.

\- Don, c'est marrant ! J'n'aurais pas dit ça. Moi, c'est Angel ! Tu sais que t'es le premier muto-tortue de notre âge que je vois ! Tu es du quartier ?

\- Non, je viens d'arriver dans le coin, avoua timidement la tortue ce qui fit rire un des gars du groupe.

\- Il s'est barré en douce de chez lui pour voir le concert plutôt, oui ! lui demanda Jay.

Pour faire bonne figure et pas attirer l'attention sur lui, Donatello hocha la tête ce qui provoqua les rires et les acclamations du groupe.

\- T'a raison mon gars ! Elle faut le coup Ichigo !

\- Elle est trop mignonne !

\- Elle a trop la classe cette fille ! Si seulement elle pouvait être ma petite copine !

\- C'est ça ! Rêver toujours les gars ! En attendant, vous m'avez moi ! conclut Angel alors que de la musique commença à s'élever des haut-parleurs.

\- Ça commence les gars ! Tous avec moi ! Ichigo ! Ichigo ! hurla à tue-tête Angel et les dragons pourpres. Donatello suivit le mouvement en réalisant avec excitation qu'il allait assister pour la première fois à un concert en live.

 **à suivre...**

 **Premier concert de Donatello qui va assister à la première tournée mondiale d'Ichigo, la célèbre idole mutante japonaise !**


	13. Garbage man

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous ! Voici un chapitre tout frais rien que pour vous. Amusez-vous bien et bonne lecture ! ^*^/

 **Rappel: Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

 **Ma famille**

Chapitre 13

* * *

\- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

Raphaël soupira en levant les yeux au plafond avant de les tourner par-dessus son épaule vers le seuil de sa chambre pour voir Léonardo dans l'encadrement. Il se détourna de lui pour se concentrer à nouveau sur son sac de voyage qu'il avait préparé en tout hâte après le coup de fil de Donatello.

\- D'après toi ? Je vais chercher Don à New York. J'ai assez d'argent pour prendre un bus jusque là-bas.

\- T'avais raison ! Il est con ! s'exclama soudainement Léonardo à la plus grande consternation de Raphaël qui se retourna en bloc vers lui pour lui bondir dessus. Il se figea quand il vit Casey apparaître juste derrière Léo.

\- Casey ! Tu ne devrais pas être debout ! s'écria l'adolescent à la veste rouge en se précipitant sur son ami humain pour l'épauler de peur qu'il tombe. Où sont April et Shadow ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il les eu rejoints dans le couloir en regardant autour de lui.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas si tu t'amuses à foncer tête baissée là-bas ! grogna Casey en s'appuyant lourdement contre lui.

\- Casey… il est tout seul là-bas et je suis le seul ici à pouvoir tenir le choc du voyage pour aller le chercher et le ramener, soupira Raphaël en le repoussant vers le mur.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, grogna l'humain en se dégageant de l'étreinte de l'adolescent pour se tenir dos au mur, tout en le fixant avec un regard lourd de reproche.

Raphaël lui rendit son regard en croisant les bras sur son plastron en tordant la bouche dans une grimace.

\- Tu sais qu'il a raison Raph, avança Léonardo.

\- Et tu proposes quoi Monsieur Perfection ? Tu as vu vos tronches !? Vous tenez à peine sur vos jambes !

\- Et toi tu vas aller tout seul là-bas ? Hors de question petit abruti ! On y va en groupe ! Et c'est sans appel ! grogna l'humain en le pointant d'un index plus ou moins empreint d'autorité.

Raphaël secoua la tête et retourna dans sa chambre pour se reconcentrer sur son sac de voyage qu'il finit de préparer en quelques secondes avant de le refermer d'un coup de fermeture éclair. Il chargea son sac sur son épaule et se tourna vers son frère et son ami humain qui lui barrer à présent la route.

\- Laisser-moi passer les gars où vous allez le regretter, grogna l'adolescent vert émeraude en avertissement.

Léonardo se campa sur ses positions alors que Casey s'avança d'un pas et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Essaie pour voir, lui dit-il de sa voix grave.

Raphaël résista à l'envie de lui coller un coup de poing dans les côtes. Casey s'était mangé deux balles, une dans l'épaule et l'autre s'était fiché dans le ventre. Un mouvement brusque pouvait ré-ouvrir ses blessures, alors un coup de poing était hors de question.

Ils se toisèrent avant de se faire interrompre par une voix qui les fit sursauter tous les trois.

\- Tu vas où Raph ?

Le mutant à la veste rouge lâcha son sac et se précipita à l'entrée de sa chambre pour voir la petite silhouette de Michelangelo dans le couloir.

\- Retourne te coucher Mikey ! Ordonna-t-il, mais son frère l'ignora à son plus grand déplaisir. Casey laissa passer Raphaël qui s'avança sur son petit frère pour se laisser tomber à genou devant lui. Il le prit par les épaules et l'observa avec mécontentement.

\- Tu vas chercher Donnie ? lui demanda Michelangelo en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Mikey, tu te remets à peine. Retourne auprès de papa, lui ordonna Raphaël mais son petit frère secoua la tête et planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens en lui rétorquant.

\- Je viens avec toi ! Tu penses pouvoir y aller tout seul alors que tu t'es pris une balle ! Tu tiens à peine debout alors que moi je tiens la forme après avoir autant dormi ! Je viens avec toi ! Si tu tentes de partir sans moi, je te suivrai en douce ou je partirai de mon côté ! Mais j'irai à New York pour chercher Donnie ! Je…

Raphaël dû plaquer une main sur la bouche de Mikey pour le faire taire tellement il parlait vite. L'aîné immédiat soupira en secouant la tête avant d'observer son petit frère qui lui rendit son regard avec un air déterminé sur le visage.

\- D'accord, t'as gagné, grogna dans la défaite Raphaël.

Il tourna son regard vers Léonardo et Casey qui l'observaient avec un sourire en coin qui en disait long. Raphaël les poignarda d'un regard alors que Léonardo lui souligna l'évidence en lui disant.

\- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. Tu es blessé toi aussi, en fait les seuls qui sont aptes à partir selon tes critères sont Leather Head, Mikey, April et Shadow. Et on ne va rester en arrière pour tes beaux yeux Raph. Surtout si c'est pour aller chercher Don. Alors soit on se met d'accord, soit on part chaqu'un de notre côté pour se retrouver à New York.

Casey eut un sourire arrogant qui énerva Raphaël alors que Michelangelo se débattit pour libérer sa bouche de la poigne de son grand frère qui finit par le relâcher. Une fois libre, ce dernier s'écria.

\- On va à New York ?! On va faire comment pour papa ?

\- On va devoir le laisser se reposer ici. Son état de santé ne lui permet pas de voyager. April devra sans doute rester avec lui et Shadow, supposa Léonardo avant de regarder Raphaël qui soupira.

\- O.K je vais la voir et lui expliquer tout ça. Elle est où ?

\- Elle donne son bain à la petite, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé elles n'ont pas eu le temps de se laver, leur expliqua Casey.

Michelangelo se précipita dans le couloir en criant.

\- Je vais l'avertir !

Casey ricana un instant avant de s'écrier soudainement en courant aussi vite que possible avec ses blessures après l'adolescent tortue vert tendre.

\- Je t'interdis d'aller mater ma femme et ma fille sous la douche ! Sale petit pervers !

Raphaël et Léonardo, toujours dans le couloir, se fixèrent gravement un moment avant d'hocher la tête l'un pour l'autre et d'aller chercher leurs affaires. D'un commun accord, ils étaient prêts pour partir ensemble.

Ils allaient retrouvé Donatello à New York.

* * *

Donatello se réveilla d'un seul coup en se sentant nauséeux. La tête embrouillée, il s'installa difficilement en position assise sur le plancher où il était étendu, en ayant l'impression que son crâne était empli de coton.

 _Il fait noir_ , était tout ce que son esprit arrivait à formuler. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il était dans une pièce plongé dans l'obscurité.

Donatello se frotta le front et tenta de comprendre où il était.

 _Une pièce aux fenêtres obstruées par des cartons et des planches clouées en travers…_

Intriguer par l'étrangeté de mes découvertes, je tentais de se lever mais dû me trainer à quatre pattes jusqu'à la plus proche fenêtre. Pour me relever, je dû prendre appuie contre le mur et attrapa une planche pour me stabiliser. Une sensation de piqûre brulant ma main droite me fit tout lâcher pour regarder ma main écorchée. Je m'étais planté les clous dedans sans même m'en rendre compte. La sensation de douleur réveilla mon cerveau encore embrumé qui se rappela une très jolie fille mutante féline au pelage couleur crème qui été vêtue d'un étrange costume rose et blanc scintillant dans la lumière.

\- Le concert d'Ichigo… me souviens-je en regardant autour de moi en se demandant où j'étais. Je me rappelais d'Angel et de son groupe de potes. On avait chanté à tue-tête, rit, partager des boissons offertes par Joe… après c'était tout. Je m'étais sans doute assoupi et ils m'avaient emmené chez l'un d''eux, ce qui expliquerait l'allure de la pièce, me fis-je remarquer. Ils faisaient sans doute tous partis d'une bande des rues. J'avais lu quelques livres et articles en rapport avec ça. En général, ce genre de bande était composé d'enfant fugueur ou de famille en perdition.

\- Pauvre Angel, elle a l'air d'une fille sympa, soupira-je en pensant la jeune fille au caractère bien trempé que je trouvais sympathique. Mais comment j'ai fait pour atterrir ici ? Pourquoi je me rappel pas du moment où je me suis endormi ?

Une voix s'éleva de derrière la porte, m'arrachant de mes pensées. Je me tournais vers la source pour sentir mes jambes tremblées au point de se dérober sous moi. Je me rattrapais au mur d'une main, en fronçant des sourcils intriguer par ma soudaine faiblesse.

Des bruits de pas lourds résonnèrent, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement en grand et claqua contre le mur. Une lumière vive m'aveugla, me forçant à lever une main devant mon visage pour me protéger les yeux.

Avec difficulté, je finis par distinguer une silhouette immense avant qu'une autre ombre ne se détache d'elle pour entrer dans la pièce. Je plissais des yeux tout en cherchant à garder équilibre avant de reconnaître l'humain devant moi.

\- Joe ? Où sont les autres ?

Le jeune humain ne dit rien. Il m'attrapa par le bras que je gardais lever devant mes yeux et me tira devant lui. Je titubais et eu du mal à suivre le mouvement imposé qui me pousser vers la porte. Je m'en mêlais les pieds et trébucha pour chuter à quelques pas du seuil, à moitié affalé au sol et retenu en même temps par mon bras que tenait Joe.

Un rire gras s'éleva de la silhouette massive qui était toujours sur le seuil. Je levais le regard vers elle et essaya de deviner qui se tenait devant moi. Dans la lumière qui faisait tomber son ombre devant lui, l'inconnu était encore plus impressionnant pour moi qui était à ses pieds.

\- Comme convenu voilà la tortue. Maintenant, je veux mon fric pour la livraison et le transport !

\- Relève-la que je la vois, ordonna une voix qui me fit frissonné et me rendit mal à l'aise.

Joe me tira par le bras pour me relever sur mes pieds et me poussa hors de la pièce obscure. Je trébuchais à nouveau et chuta lourdement sur mes genoux sans qu'on me retienne. Un grincement métallique s'éleva tout près de ma tête, alors qu'encore embrouillé par ma chute, je ne réalisais pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Une main rude m'attrapa par le menton et me fit lever les yeux pour croiser un faciès boursoufflé grotesque qui me répugna.

Deux yeux couleurs marron sale étaient enfoncés dans l'amas de chair boursoufflé qui servait de visage à l'humain, les quelques cheveux noirs qu'il y avait sur son crâne dégarni étaient longs jusqu'à ses épaules et luisant de gras. La bouche de l'homme se tordit avant de sourire et s'esclaffant.

\- Bonne trouvaille ! Ce mutos à l'air en bonne santé, il va m'servir un moment !

\- J'vous l'avait dit ! J'vous trouve les meilleurs si on me paie bien !

\- Et tant que client fidèle, nous sommes d'accord !

\- Tu me vends ? demandai-je soudainement en réalisant ce qu'il se passait. Je venais à peine de me sauver d'un maître ninja qui me garder prisonnier pour tomber sur un vendeur d'esclave mutant moderne ?! Tu parles d'une malchance !

\- T'occupes pas de ça toi et obéit si tu veux vivre longtemps ! Les récalcitrants finissent dans les égouts si t'as de la chance. Me roupilla Joe en me frappant d'un coup de poing bien placé dans les côtes.

Prit d'une rage soudaine pour toute cette situation, je contorsionnais dans la prise du gros humain et cracha ma fureur contre Joe.

\- T'es un sale enfoiré ! Je t'ai fait confiance !

\- Règle numéro Un de la rue mutos. Ne fait confiance à personne !

J'hurlas en cherchant à me libérer de la prise du gros homme alors que celui-ci raffermit sa prise sur moi sans mal. Avant de me serrer plus fort un bras en le coinçant dans une poigne qui me fit crier. Alors une chose horrible se produisit, tellement dégoutante que je fus statufié et que seul un haut le cœur me secoua alors que ses doigts rampées dans sa bouche. Explorant ma langue durement avant que ça s'arrête enfin quand l'humain retira sa main.

Je toussais et cracha violemment pour chasser le goût et la sensation écœurante hors de ma bouche. Alors qu'une main glaciale m'attrapa le menton et me força à lever mes yeux larmoyants. Je fixais avec peur et appréhension l'humain qui me dévora du regard, avant de rire à ma plus grande inquiétude.

\- Joe… Joe… pour ce mutos tu vas avoir droit à un bonus !

Il continua de s'esclaffer en me tirant contre lui pour mieux m'enlacer. J'essayais de me libérer avant de me tétaniser en entendant ce qu'il me disait.

\- Tu as bien grandi, tortue.

Je frissonnais en reconnaissant l'intonation particulière sur le dernier mot. J'avais fait tellement de cauchemar sur cette voix que je restai statufié en détaillant l'homme du regard. Ses petits yeux boursoufflés, ses lèvres minces esquissant un sourire torve que je reconnu avec horreur. Je ne pus rien dire et resta muet alors que le gros humain en profita pour m'embrasser.

La langue de l'homme se trémoussa tel une limace immonde dans ma bouche, s'en tortillant et luttant avec ma langue coupée en deux qui m'arracha un gémissement. La rage et la peur me saisit, je cherchais à me défaire de lui, un coup de genou bien placer régla la question.

Alors que l'humain se roulait au sol en s'agrippant à son entrejambe, je voulus fuir mais Joe me barra le chemin. Un sourire nerveux sur le visage, il s'avança vers moi en me disant.

\- Allons Don, il ne faut pas avoir peur. Tu vas être bien ici avec le Garbage man. Il adore s'occuper des mutos qui traîne dans la rue comme toi. Tu n'as nulle part où aller, hein ? Tu as fugué de chez toi et maintenant tu n'as plus de chez toi, t'as plus rien.

\- La ferme ! Sale menteur ! J'ai une famille qui m'attend ! J'n'ai rien à faire ici avec ce monstre ! hurlais-je contre lui avant de sursauter en étendant le grognement que poussa l'homme surnommé le Garbage man.

\- Tu vas voir sale pute ! Tu vas prendre !

Terrifier par ses paroles haineuses qui réveillé mes anciennes angoisses. Je vis la seule chose logique à faire pour fuir les deux hommes et détala hors de porter pour m'enfermer dans la pièce d'où on m'avait sorti. Une fois la porte claquée, je me sentis si faible sur mes jambes que je m'effondrais contre le bois de la porte incapable de me retenir. Des coups résonnèrent contre le bois de la porte, j'essayais de la bloquer en m'appuyant contre elle de tout mon poids. Les coups redoublèrent de violence et d'un seul coup des éclats de bois éclatèrent au-dessus de ma tête ainsi qu'une main en métal. J'hurlais alors que la main métallique se retira hors de la porte en emportant avec elle un gros morceau de bois.

Trop faible pour pouvoir maintenir mes positions ou pour me relever et me sauver, je fus obligé de me trainer au sol. Cela ne servait à rien, je le savais. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester là sans bouger alors qu'il venait me chercher comme dans mes cauchemars.

La porte céda au dernier coup de pied qu'on lui donna et s'ouvrit. Prit d'un horrible besoin de savoir, je tournais la tête pour voir Joe entré dans la pièce alors que le Garbage man lui ordonner depuis le seuil qu'il ne pouvait franchir à cause de son énorme corpulence. « Chope-moi cette pétasse ! Je vais m'occuper de son cas moi-même ! »

Je ne pus rien faire pour résister à Joe, ma pitoyable fuite n'avait fait qu'épuiser mes dernières forces. Il m'attrapa par les chevilles et me tira en arrière malgré mes cris et geste désespéré pour m'accrocher quelque part. Je m'accrochais à l'encadrement de la porte et tenta de me défaire de sa prise en secouant les pieds mais cela ne fit qu'énerver Joe qui me donna des coups de pied dans les côtes. Je finis par lâcher prise par fatigue et pour qu'il arrête.

Mais je sus que le pire viendrait quand je croisais le regard couleur de boue emplit de fureur et de haine du gros homme. Il se pencha sur moi et m'attrapa par un bras pour me relever à sa hauteur.

\- Tu es à moi sale chienne ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre !

Je n'écoutais plus ce qu'il disait, tout ce que je savais c'était que le Boss était revenu pour me reprendre. Et que j'allais devenir à nouveau son esclave.

 **à suivre...**


	14. L'enfer

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous !

Alors voici le topo, si vous avez remarqué le changement de catégorie de l'histoire c'est normal surtout avec que qu'il va suivre. J'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Bonne lecture !

 **Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

 **Ma famille**

Chapitre 14

* * *

J'avais mal au visage suite à la correction du Boss. Il m'avait donné un coup de poing de sa main gauche qui était faite de métal, m'assommant à moitié dès le premier coup qui m'envoya au sol. Il m'avait ramassé sous son bras tout en me promettant une autre série de punition pour mon comportement que j'entendis de moitié.

Il m'entraîna dans un couloir sombre que je vis à peine ainsi que dans une pièce très grande empli de gens grouillant et bourdonnant autour de nous. Le Boss salua des gens en traversant la foule pour atteindre un autre couloir donnant sur plusieurs portes. Il remonta le couloir, j'entendis des gémissements et des râles gutturaux s'échappant de certaines d'entre elle qui me fit frissonner. Certaines portes étaient mal fermées et j'entrevis des jambes et des corps s'emmêlant sur un lit aux draps défaits ou contre un mur.

Le Boss ouvrit une porte au fond du couloir à l'aide d'une clé et me laissa tomber sur le seuil comme un sac. J'atterri lourdement sur le sol couvert de planche et de poussière avant de me prendre un coup de pied dans les côtes qui me fit rouler dans la pièce.

\- Je reviendrai m'occuper de ton cas petite salope ! grogna le Boss avant de claquer la porte sur lui.

À quatre pattes, je toussai à cause du coup dans les côtes jusqu'à ce que je retrouve un semblant de souffle. Je me redressai sur mes jambes lentement avant de m'effondrer sur mes genoux et sur mes mains à cause d'un vertige. J'avais la tête qui me tourner en même temps que je sentais la nausée me gagner violemment.

Mes pensées étaient fixées sur une seule chose.

Le Boss était vivant. Quand ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Le souvenir du froid contact de la main cybernétique en métal sur ma peau et de sa force quand le Boss m'avait frappé, me fit frissonner. Et plus fort encore, en me rappelant des doigts rampant dans ma bouche suivit par la grosse langue qui l'avait exploré comme avant. Le temps où j'étais son esclave.

Des larmes s'écrasèrent sur mes mains alors que je sentais le désespoir et la peur envahirent tout mon être. M'écrasant par la négation et le néant total qui me firent suffoquer. Tout était noir. Le sol qui m'entraîner en lui, l'air que je respirais et qui m'empoissonner… tout n'était que noirceur et ténèbres.

Je ne cherchai pas à me libérer d'elles. À quoi bon. J'entendis quelque chose qui me fit tourner les yeux pour voir une silhouette à la limite de mon champ de vision que je reconnu comme celle de Michelangelo. Mais il était blanc comme dans les films de fantôme. Je pense que j'ai dû m'évanouir en tentant d'appeler l'apparition lointaine de mon frère, car après je me ne souviens de rien.

* * *

 _« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. »_ C'est la première pensée qui me vient à l'esprit alors que je me réveillais.

Il me fallut un moment pour que je réalise que j'étais recroquevillé sur mon côté gauche et que ma tête était reposée sur mon bras. Mais le sentiment d'étrangeté persisté dans mon esprit embrouillé qui sembler paralysé.

Un bruit de parquet qui craque sous un poids en déplacement me fit paniqué mais je restais immobile, plus par manque de force que par volonté. Un pied apparut dans mon champ de vision et je me retrouvé à l'étudier par curiosité tant il était étrange.

Il était petit et avait trois petits orteils qui me rappeler ceux de mes frères et moi mais la peau au lieu d'être verte était d'un blanc grisâtre. J'étais plongé dans ma réflexion quand je réalisais que des yeux aux pupilles sombres m'observait en retour.

Un petit visage en forme de cœur, une tête chauve. Pas d'oreille et un museau avec des fentes pour le nez. Un plastron gris et la silhouette d'une carapace derrière ses épaules.

Une tortue mutante comme moi.

\- Tu es comme moi…, murmurai-je.

La tortue continua de me regarder de ses yeux sombre avant de se pencher sur moi. Avec précaution elle tendit une main sur ma joue et la toucha de son gros index gauche. Une fois rassurée, elle continua d'explorer mon visage du bout de son doigt. Elle esquissa un hochement de tête avant de décider de s'allonger à côté de moi, en gardant quelques centimètres de sécurité entre nous deux. Nous restâmes à nous dévisager mutuellement pendant un moment qui me parut éternel.

Nous n'étions que tous les deux au monde.

En ce laps de temps, mon cerveau se détendit assez pour me permettre de me souvenir où j'étais. Qui était dehors à rôder comme un prédateur prêt à me dévorer.

Des larmes montèrent à mes yeux et je me retrouvais brusquement à sangloter de peur.

La tortue grise essaya de me consoler en me donnant sa main avant de se glisser contre moi pour me prendre entre ses bras. Je restai ainsi contre elle, à trembler avant de me ressaisir. Je découvris alors que c'était maintenant moi qui avait la tortue entre mes bras, je m'étais agrippé à elle dans ma détresse.

Je la relâchai doucement et je me rendis compte qu'elle était plus petite que moi. Avec malaise, je compris en l'observant mieux que la tortue était beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Elle devait avoir dans les 5 ans peut être 6 à tout casser.

J'avais peur à présent, plus pour moi, mais pour elle.

\- Tu es ici depuis quand ? lui demandai-je.

La petite tortue grise haussa des épaules d'ignorance à ma plus grande crainte. Je voyais à son regard qu'elle avait vu et fait des choses qui l'avait marqué au plus profond d'elle-même. J'avais l'impression de me voir à son âge, petit, sans défense, isolé de tous par son âge, sa condition d'esclave et le fait qu'il soit une tortue mutante. Un jeune mutant rare à la disposition des désirs charnelles de monstres avides.

Je lui caressai doucement la tête sans rien dire, juste lui faire comprendre que tout aller bien, que je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Le jeune enfant me regarda avec des yeux écarquillés avant de se mettre à pleurer. J'eu l'impression d'être à la place d'April quand elle m'avait trouvé et qu'elle avait fait les mêmes gestes pour moi. La petite tortue se laissa tirer contre moi, je continuai de la câliner tendrement comme je l'aurais fait pour Michelangelo car je sentais que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

Elle était comme moi. Elle était moi.

On s'endormit dans cette position, réconforté par la chaleur combinée de nos corps.

* * *

On sursauta violemment quand un bruit qui sonna comme un coup de gong nous réveilla. La lumière envahit la pièce, nous faisant cligner des yeux avant de voir la silhouette massive du Boss sur le seuil. Il nous dévisagea avec un sourire torve en travers du visage.

\- Bien dormi mes salopes ?!

Je grimaçai en m'asseyant pour lui faire face, tout en m'assurant que l'enfant tortue reste derrière moi.

\- Allez en enfer ! lui grognai-je dessus tout en m'efforçant de ne pas céder à la panique.

Il rit en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte et me fixa avec une sorte d'indulgence amusée.

\- Tu as pris du poil de la bête ma petite tortue, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire ! Viens ici.

Je frissonnai d'horreur et secoua la tête vigoureusement.

\- Viens. Ici, ordonna-t-il à nouveau en me montrant ses pieds de sa main droite.

Je secouai encore plus vigoureusement la tête, pris d'un élan de courage du faite que je me sentais en sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas entrer dans la pièce, il était trop gros pour passer la porte.

Le Boss poussa un soupir d'agacement.

\- Tu as oublié une chose tortue. Je suis ton maître et quand je t'ordonne de venir ici. Tu obéis ! Sinon tu meurs !

Il pointa sa main de métal sur moi et celle-ci s'étira d'un seul coup dans notre direction. Avec un temps de retard, j'attrapa l'enfant tortue et je roulai sur le côté avec lui pour l'éviter. La main atterrit sur le parquet dans un bruit de métal, j'eu le temps de voir qu'elle était rattachée à un câble en acier. Avant que celle-ci ne soit rétractée en arrière dans un bruit aigue de moteur.

\- Très bien pouffiasse, reste-là si t'en a tant envie ! T'as qu'à crever de faim ! hurla le gros humain avant de se remettre à hurler.

\- Pinky ! Viens ici !

La petite tortue grise se leva hors de mes bras et à ma plus grande surprise se dirigea vers lui. Je me redressai et la rattrapa par un poignet pour la stopper avant de la tirer contre moi en la couvrant d'un bras. L'enfant tortue se laissa faire, mais trembla tout en fixant le Boss avec ce regard chargé par ce sentiment que je ne connaissais que trop bien. La peur.

\- Laissez-la tranquille ! grognai-je contre le Boss.

Celui-ci ricana.

\- Tu as goûté à sa douceur et tu ne peux plus t'en passer toi aussi ? Hein, tortue ! Tu n'es plus une petite tortue on dirait ! Tu agis comme une grande !

Dégoûter par ses sarcasmes, je lui répliquai. « Vous êtes immonde ! Vous ne la toucherez plus jamais de vos mains répugnantes ! Vous ne lui ferez plus jamais de mal ! »

\- Sinon quoi ?

La question me coupa le sifflet. Effectivement, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus que des menaces. Je ne pouvais pas attaquer dans mon étrange état de faiblesse qui persister, que je supposais être dû à la drogue que m'avait fait boire Joe à mon insu. Mais même sans cela, je ne sais pas si j'aurais fait le poids.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mon esprit, le Boss afficha un air suffisant et fit signe de son index droit en sifflotant.

\- Viens par ici petite Pinky que je vois à quoi ressemble ton petit trou du cul rose.

Je poussai un cri étranglé en comprenant l'origine du surnom « Pinky » de la petite tortue mutante tout en la gardant contre moi pour la protéger de ce monstre. Celui-ci ricana comme si tout cela était futile avant de reprendre d'une voix légère.

\- Elle est devenu aussi connu que toi dans le réseau en très peu de temps. Ils aimaient voir son petit cul de pétasse orné de ce magnifique petit trou de balle rose qui les appelle. La cagnotte pour sa première passe s'élève à deux millions ! Alors que toi, tu ne valais qu'un million et demi à l'époque.

Je frissonnai de dégout et d'horreur. Ce n'est pas très agréable de savoir que des inconnus ont fantasmé sur moi et qu'ils ont même envisagé sérieusement d'acheter ma virginité. Mais de savoir le prix que l'on accordait à mon corps me fit me sentir sale.

La petite tortue me toucha doucement ma main avec la sienne. Ce petit geste envers moi ne fit qu'amplifier mon désir de la protéger.

\- Allons tortue, laisse Pinky venir avec moi. Elle a un planning à respecter.

\- Laissez la tranquille !

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Laissez la tranquille !

\- C'est mon meilleur gagne-pain ! Si elle ne vient pas maintenant, elle aura des problèmes et sera punit ensuite… Tu te rappelles des punitions ?

Cette fois, je tremblai de peur en regardant l'enfant mutant dans les yeux. Ses pupilles noirs sans vie me fixer, juste une lueur d'angoisse semblait les animer.

\- Je prends sa place…

\- Tu dis ?

Je relâchai la petite tortue mutante et lui recouvrit ses épaules de ma veste violette pour la protéger du froid. Je lui frottai une dernière fois la tête. Je me relevai avec difficulté pour aller ensuite en titubant me mettre devant le Boss. Le gros humain me dévisagea alors que je lui répété la plus improbable de mes décisions.

\- Je prends sa place.

Un sourire que je ne connaissais que trop bien s'étala sur son visage. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il m'attrapa par le bord de ma carapace et m'entraîna hors de la pièce avant que la porte ne se referme toute seule derrière moi dans un bruit métallique.

Il me poussa devant lui, je trébuchai plusieurs fois dans la précipitation tout en regardant autour de moi. Il me fit remonter le couloir, me conduisant jusque devant un rideau opaque noir qu'il me fit traversé d'une brusque poussée dans ma carapace.

J'atterri sur mes genoux en grimaçant au choc. Je relevai la tête et fut surprit en voyant le contenu de la pièce dissimulée. Il y avait deux caméras sur des trépieds autour d'un matelas nu reposant au sol et un large écran d'ordinateur séparé en plusieurs cases comme en attente d'une vidéo conférence. Un autre homme était là aussi, il avait un air patibulaire et des yeux durs sur un visage auparavant séducteur qui semblait avoir fané trop tôt. Il me regarda avec interrogation avant de questionner le Boss juste derrière moi.

\- Le nouveau mutos ? Je croyais que tu voulais faire la séance de Pinky avant qu'il y passe…

\- Changement de programme ! Nos clients privilégier vont avoir droit un show dès plus chaud avec le retour prodigue de tortue. Ma première petite pute qui va nous montrez ce qu'elle sait faire après avoir disparu pendant quatre années sans donner de nouvelles.

Je frissonnai d'horreur en réalisant que le Boss avait agrandi son réseau de pervers et qu'il œuvrait sans doute sous la face cachée d'internet, le Blacknet. Je réalisai à présent que quoi qu'il allait me faire, cela serait pour toujours sur la toile, enregistrer précieusement dans les fichiers de pédophiles.

Je poussai un cri étranglé quand le Boss m'attrapa et me jeta sur le matelas. Il pointa du doigt l'autre humain et lui ordonna.

\- Mets en route le bazar !

\- Tu ne veux pas que je m'en occupe ?

\- Jan, tu sais que les tortues sont à moi seul. Personne n'y touche, sauf si tu paies plein pot !

L'humain me regarda en soupirant.

\- C'n'est pas avec ce que tu me paies que je pourrais me la taper un jour. Enfin, je suis aux premières loges.

Il se tourna vers le bureau où trôner l'écran d'ordinateur et s'activa sur un clavier avant de déclarer.

\- Fait un beau sourire à la caméra petit mutos !

Je restai tétanisé de peur en fixant l'écran d'ordinateur qui me renvoyer mon propre air apeuré dans une fenêtre alors que d'autre fenêtre s'ouvrait pour montrer des visages humains en gros plans que je trouvai répugnant sans doute par ce que je savais ce qu'ils étaient. Des monstres assoiffés.

\- Garbage man ! Tu nous fais quoi là ! Moi je veux Pinky !

\- C'est un nouveau mutos ? Mais c'est l'heure de Pinky là !

\- Je veux Pinky !

\- Pinky !

Un coup brusque dans ma carapace me fit crier, avant que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait une paire de main me saisit la mâchoire et me força à ouvrir la bouche. Des doigts se glissèrent dedans pour jouer avec ma langue coupée. Des cris s'élevèrent dans les hauts parleurs de l'ordinateur.

\- Non ! J'y crois pas !

\- Mais c'est Tortue !

\- C'est qui ça tortue ? Moi je veux Pinky !

\- Garbage man explique ! C'est quoi ce cirque !

Il me força à me mettre à genoux tout en continuant de jouer avec ma langue coupée et leur raconta notre histoire.

\- Pour les anciens, vous avez bien reconnu Tortue. Ma première pute dont la plupart d'entre vous ont quelques photos.

\- Je t'ai acheté toutes tes séries ! Elle a disparu d'un seul coup avant que tu ouvres ton site avec vidéo !

\- Exact ! En faites cette petite ingrate a foutu le camp avec un couple d'humain qui ont dû bien profité de son petit cul !

Piqué à vif par ses propos dégoûtant sur April et Casey, je lui mordis les doigts sans retenu.

\- Ah ! La sale pétasse ! hurla le Boss en me cognant l'arrière de la tête de sa main en métal, m'étourdissant un moment. Il en profita pour me retourner sur la carapace pour que je sois de face. Il m'attira à lui en m'attrapant par les cuisses et se plaça entre elles. Me clouant sous lui par son poids énorme et son gros ventre qui me tomber dessus. Il continua tranquillement son discours comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé il n'y a pas longtemps. Comme je n'ai pas pu faire sa première passe dans les régles. Je vous propose de vous faire une démonstration de ses talents et d'évaluer son prix pour ses futures passes.

La phrase tétanisa mon esprit quand je réalisai avec effroi que cette fois le Boss ne me ferait pas seulement des attouchements comme je l'avais supposé. Il avait en tête une toute autre idée pour moi et je lui avais fourni l'occasion qu'il attendait depuis le début !

Ses mains glissèrent le long de mes cuisses à mes côtes, avant de remontèrent se verrouiller autour de ma gorge. Je me débattis contre sa prise en lui donnant des coups de poings sans force en hurlant.

\- Laisser-moi partir ! Vous avez menti !

\- Je n'ai pas menti ! Tu as voulu prendre la place de Pinky, tu y es ! Assure maintenant si tu veux vivre !

\- Hé ! Mais elle parle !

\- Jolie voix sexy ! J'en veux plus !

\- Vas-y fait la crier ! Garbage man !

S'écrièrent les voix excitées des hommes alors que je gémis contre la prise de l'humain qui se fit plus douloureuse.

\- Sortez vos cartes messieurs ! C'est l'heure de goûter à la soupe de tortue !

Il me plaqua contre le matelas de sa main métallique sur mon plastron thoracique alors que l'autre plongea entre mes cuisses. J'hurlai en me débattant de toutes mes forces, mais la drogue que j'ai encore dans le sang rendit mes coups pitoyables. Je me raidis en sentant ses doigts se refermer sur ma queue dorsale. En la tâtonnant ils se glissèrent sous elle pour aller s'agripper rudement mon intimité. Je me cambrai sous la sensation qui me répugna aussitôt par les souvenirs que je revécu.

\- Je vais enfin pourvoir te sauter ! Depuis le jour que j'en crève d'envie !

\- Arrêter ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Arrê… une bouche se colla brusquement contre mes lèvres, les écrasant contre mes dents alors qu'une langue explorait ma bouche avec avidité tout en s'y agitant furieusement.

Les doigts se glissèrent plus durement entre mes fesses, cherchant l'entré de mon cloaque qu'ils trouvèrent rapidement. Ils s'y pressèrent avec force, me faisant crier de douleur malgré la bouche me bâillonnant. Ils me palpèrent et l'un d'eux s'introduit en moi, m'arrachant des frissons.

Le gros homme fit quelques mouvements de sa main que je sentis en moi avec horreur, avant qu'il ne s'immobilise soudainement. La bouche visqueuse du Boss me relâcha et ses yeux croisèrent les miens qui étaient demeuré écarquillés par la peur. Il recommença à bouger le doigt qui était dans mes fesses.

Je poussai un glapissement à la sensation tout en me cambrant contre le gros ventre de l'homme. Cela sembla dura une éternité pour moi avant que j'entende la voix du Boss grogner.

\- Mais elle est encore vierge !

\- Te fout pas de moi Garbage man ! Tu veux qu'on te paie plus, pas de problème mais ne raconte pas de bobard ! grogna une voix.

\- Je sais reconnaître un cul de vierge quand j'en touche un ! J'en ai défloré des centaines ! Elle a un putain de cul si serré que j'ai du mal à un mettre un doigt !

Je ne compris pas très bien ce qu'ils dirent ensuite, tant j'étais chamboulé par cette épreuve. Mais d'un seul coup, je me suis retrouvé les jambes liées étroitement l'une contre l'autre avec la ceinture en cuir du Boss qu'il serra au maximum. Je sentis quelque chose de dur et chaud se glisser péniblement entre l'espace de mes cuisses et contre mon bas ventre. Avec difficulté, je finis par voir ce que j'ai compris inconsciemment. Il était en train de faire ce qu'il me faisait à chaque fois quand j'étais plus jeune et qu'il voulait s'assouvir sexuellement sur moi sans me déflorer. La position de la virginale en version masochiste.

Il s'écrasa contre l'arrière de mes cuisses et avait tourné mes genoux de côté vers l'extérieur pour pouvoir aller et venir sans gêne pour son ventre. Je sentis son membre se frotter contre mon plastron inférieur plusieurs fois avant que je ne sente des picotements dans mon bas ventre sur son passage. L'horreur me saisit que je réalisai que j'étais excité sexuellement par ses attouchements. Mon sexe jaillit brusquement hors de mes plaques de kératines entre mes cuisses en me faisant pousser un gémissement qui devient plus rauque quand le membre chaud du Boss se frotta contre le mien.

\- Regardez-moi ce petit bijou, s'égosilla le gros homme en m'écrasant violemment sous lui.

L'autre humain, Jan, s'empara d'une des caméras sur trépied qu'il approcha de moi alors que retentit des exclamations et des grognements.

\- Ho putain ! La chaudasse !

\- C'est ça, continue comme ça ! J'y suis presque…

\- Haaaa ! C'est trop beau ! Je la veux…

\- Garbage man… j'en peux plus… soupira Jan en se frottant l'entre jambe avant de baisser son pantalon d'un geste pour se masturber. Sans lâcher la caméra, il s'agenouilla devant mon visage et se frotta contre moi en cherchant à me faire ouvrir la bouche.

Je détournai la tête mais le Boss m'arrêta d'un geste et me força à ouvrir la bouche avec Jan qui y fit entrer son sexe. Je m'étouffai et toussa en m'étranglant alors que l'humain poussa un râle de jouissance. Il bougea ses hanches rendant ma position encore plus inconfortable alors que le Boss m'écrasait sous lui en bougeant entre mes cuisses tout en se frottant contre ma verge qui m'électriser par les sensations qu'elle recevait. Je me cambrai soudainement sous la décharge sensorielle qui saturer mes sens alors que je ressenti quelque chose d'étrange.

\- Je viens de faire jouir une vierge ! hurla le Boss.

\- Elle n'est pas la seule ! Mais je suis prêt pour un marathon !

\- Pareil !

\- Vas-y, fait nous vendre du rêve Garbage man ! Fais voir ce qu'elle vaut ta future pute à un million !

\- Un million avec un cul pareil ! Elle en vaut largement deux ! Je me ruinerai pour pouvoir la baiser le premier !

\- Ça sera quand la vente ?

\- À partir de demain… jusqu'à minuit… on parlera de cela après… je crois que… que ça vient… HAAAA ! il poussa un râle et s'écroula sur moi en ahanant quelques instants avant de se redresser.

\- J'ai toujours voulu faire ça, il me saisit les hanches et plongea la tête sur mon bas ventre pour se saisir de mon sexe avec sa bouche.

Je poussai un gémissement étouffé à cause du membre de Jan dans ma bouche alors qu'il me suçait goulûment. Il continua jusqu'à ce que je ressenti à nouveau l'étrange sensation dans mon ventre alors que quelque chose se rependit dans ma bouche.

Jan se retira en me filmant alors qu'il se rependit sur moi en plusieurs giclés tout en gémissant de bonheur. Le Boss me relâcha et se redressa sur ses genoux. Avec un sourire ignoble, il me regarda dans cette posture qui lui plaisait. Il me flatta les cuisses de ses mains avant de me tirer à nouveau contre lui.

\- Deuxième round les gars ! On va passer toute la journée ensemble !

Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que j'étais devenu fou, prisonnier d'un cauchemar qui ne finirait jamais, avant de m'évanouir.

 **à suivre...**

 **Je pense que je vais me faire taper dessus sur ce coup-là ! °^° ;**

 **Je me planque en attendant de vous sortir la suite.**

 **à bientôt !**


	15. Fidélité

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous !

Je vous laisse savourer ce nouveau chapitre tout croustillant moi je file au concert d'Anggun et Florent Pagny ! ;3

Amusez-vous bien et bonne lecture ! ^*^/

 **Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

 **Ma famille**

Chapitre 15

* * *

La nuit touchait à sa fin. Le soleil avait encore quelques heures avant de se lever mais déjà on devinait sa présence par le ciel qui sembler moins sombre. Mais l'homme qui était devant la porte de l'immeuble délabré ne s'en préoccupé pas. Il pourrait faire grand jour que cela ne le dérangerait pas. Il entra dans l'immeuble et traversa le hall d'entrée où était accumulé bon nombre de déchets à cause du vent ou des hommes.

Son regard ne s'attarda pas sur toutes ces preuves de déchéance, fixant plutôt la silhouette massive qui se dissimuler dans l'ombre d'un couloir sans lumière. La silhouette fit un petit geste et disparu englouti par les ténèbres.

L'homme continua son chemin sans se préoccuper de ce phénomène et grimpa un escalier qui se terminer par une porte blindée. Il cogna contre elle et la trappe prévue pour la scrutation coulissa sur deux yeux marrons qui l'observèrent un instant avant de disparaître. La porte blindée s'ouvrit en poussant un grincement métallique aigue, lui autorisant le passage pour atteindre le pallier suivant.

Le garde le fouilla sommairement, retournant seulement les poches de son manteau et lui ordonna de découvrir son visage de sa casquette et de ses lunettes de soleil. L'autre détailla son visage avant de pointer d'un geste vague l'ensemble de sa tête en lui demandant. « Ça vient d'où ? »

\- Une femme, lui répondit l'homme qui se retrancha ensuite dans le silence.

Le garde esquissa un sourire compréhensif avant de lui indiquer le couloir de droite d'un geste. L'homme suivit son indication et arriva dans une sorte de pièce dont les portes avaient été retirés et toutes les embrassures défoncées à coup de masse. Il se dirigea où trôner le seul meuble de la pièce, un bureau, et observa les photos posées dessus qui représenter des visages séduisants d'humain et de mutant.

\- Avez-vous fait votre choix ou voulez-vous voir notre catalogue en entier avant de faire votre choix mon cher ami ?

Il se tourna pour voir un homme d'une quarantaine d'année au trait fané, faire son entrée par le couloir du fond.

\- J'ai déjà mon idée, lui répondit-il.

\- Humain ou muto ?

\- Mutant.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Tortue.

\- Oh ! Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas que c'était pour la vente. Mais vous savez qu'elle n'a pas encore débuté ? Et cela ne sert à rien de venir en personne tant qu'elle n'est pas clôturée…

\- Je voudrai faire une offre d'achat immédiat mais avant j'ai une requête. Je voudrais voir de plus près la tortue.

\- Je vais en parler avec Garbage man. Rester ici et rincer vous l'œil en attendant, lui conseilla l'homme en lui tendant un autre classeur ouvert sur des photos d'humain et de mutant visiblement plus jeune que l'autre dans des poses aguichantes.

Il disparut en le laissant pendant une bonne demi-heure à feuilleter le classeur avant qu'il ne revienne accompagner du fameux Garbage man. Il était tellement obèse que même les portes défoncés pour lui était juste pour son imposant tour de taille.

\- Mon cher ami, Jan m'a informé de votre offre. Mais vous comprendrez que je demande des garantis avant de répondre à votre demande, dit-il en frottant son pouce et son index pour parler argent.

\- Voici l'adresse d'un compte bancaire sécurisé. Tout sera pour vous si la tortue convient, leur répondit-il d'une voix froide en leur tendant un papier.

Le dénommé Jan s'empara du papier où était imprimé une adresse internet et l'entra sur l'ordinateur du bureau. Il poussa un cri étranglé quand il vit la somme affichée.

\- Si- six millions !

Garbage man jeta un œil à l'écran avant de s'exclamer.

\- Et bien, vous devez être pressé de la voir. Suivez-moi, dit-il en lui ouvrant le passage.

Le Garbage man le guida dans plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver devant une porte blindée. Il tapa un code de sécurité sur un cadrant qui faisait office de serrure et la porte métallique s'ouvrit en coulissant dans un bruit de raclement métallique.

\- Actuellement, je suis en possession de deux mutant tortue. Celle que vous voulez, est la plus grande des deux. L'autre est encore en formation mais si elle vous intéresse aussi on pourra discuter d'un prix de groupe.

L'homme ne dit rien et entra dans la pièce obscure. Il attendit un instant le temps que ses yeux s'adaptent à l'obscurité, alors il put voir des formes recroquevillés l'une contre l'autre dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce. Il se dirigea sans hésiter sur elles, la plus petite silhouette se détacha de la plus grande et alla se planter devant lui les bras écartés pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

Il ne donna aucun avertissement et décocha un coup de pied dans le ventre du petit mutant qui roula quelque mètre plus loin. L'homme s'en désintéressa, se concentrant sur la forme recroquevillée en boule contre le mur. Il s'accroupit devant elle et la tira à lui par un bras tout en attrapant son visage pour mieux l'étudier à la maigre lumière.

Le jeune mutant ne lui rendit pas son regard. Il fixait le vide de ses yeux tellement écarquillés qu'on les aurait cru blanc tant ses pupilles étaient révulsées en arrière. L'homme lui prit la joue gauche au creux de sa main droite et scruta attentivement la tortue dans les yeux. Le jeune mutant frissonna soudainement et poussa un cri en s'écroulant. L'homme la retiens contre lui et lui caressa le front alors que s'écria la voix du Garbage man.

\- Vous ne touchez pas à la tortue, sans avoir payé avant !

\- Prenez l'argent. Je l'emmène avec moi.

Garbage man ricana. « Vous avez une chambre disponible. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est comprise dans le prix. Si vous avez besoin d'accessoire, dites-le-moi je vous l'apporterais. »

\- Vous n'avez pas compris. Je l'emmène avec moi.

Le gros homme fixa l'autre avec une lueur dans le regard qui éclaira d'une manière lugubre son sourire alors qu'il lui répondit. « J'ai très bien entendu… mais il serait bête qu'un accident arrive. Surtout dans un endroit aussi reculé. Les ambulances mettent parfois des heures à venir ici et ne retrouvent que ce qu'il reste du corps. Alors, voulez-vous la chambre ? »

\- Elle vient avec moi si vous voulez l'argent.

\- Jan ! Viens ici ! On a un resquilleur… il s'arrêta soudainement de brailler.

L'homme ne s'inquiéta de ce phénomène, se concentrant pour prendre la tortue verte olive dans ses bras, il fut coupé dans son geste par le petit mutante de plutôt qui se révéla être un tortue de couleur grisâtre qui essayer de retenir la plus grande dans un bras. La première impulsion de l'humain fut de repousser le mutant mais s'arrêta dans son geste en reconnaissant la veste violette qui recouvrait la petite tortue. Il se redressa avec sa prise recroquevillée entre les bras et se dirigea vers la porte sans se retourner.

La petite tortue hésita un instant avant de courir après l'homme qui emmener le mutant qui lui ressembler. Elle franchit le seuil de sa cellule sans ressentir l'étau habituel de la peur autour de sa poitrine, elle s'immobilisa quand l'humain s'arrêta et observa la scène avec un sentiment d'inquiétude mêler de curiosité.

Rien n'était comme d'habitude.

Il y avait beaucoup d'humains, la plupart habillé de noir, quelques-uns d'entre eux s'affairer au-dessus de Garbage man qui était allongé au sol. Un humain très grand, musclé et blond s'adressa à l'humain au manteau.

\- L'immeuble est sécurisé. Nos hommes décrivent les étages comme des bordels. Que fait-on pour la suite Maître Shredder ?

\- Nettoyer-moi cet immeuble. Ce qui est utile au Foot peut être gardé, éliminez le reste. Qu'il ne reste aucune trace de notre passage. Stockman s'occupe déjà du réseau informatique.

Il se tourna vers la petite tortue qui était restée un peu en retrait et l'évalua d'un regard acéré avant d'ordonner au colosse blond.

\- Je rentre, assure-toi que tout soit réglé avant le lever du soleil, Hunter.

\- Bien maître, lui répondit avec respect le géant blond qui s'inclina légèrement avant d'aller superviser les opérations.

L'humain au manteau s'adressa à la petite tortue grisâtre. « Toi, qui t'a donné cette veste. »

Le petit mutant pointa du doigt la tortue vert olive entre les bras de l'homme. Celui-ci réfléchit un instant avant de lui demander.

\- Tu veux rester avec lui ?

L'enfant mutant hocha la tête tout en restant à sa place, ne sachant apparemment pas s'il avait le droit de s'approcher de l'humain.

Saki fut étrangement touché par la fidélité de l'enfant tortue envers son aîné. Il avait dû lui faire forte impression pour que ce dernier lui voue une tel dévotion en à peine quelques heures de connaissance. Donatello avait apparemment un potentiel en tant que leader charismatique qu'il serait intéressant de développer.

L'homme asiatique regarda le mutant évanouit dans ses bras. Son petit visage reposait contre son épaule, le trait de ses paupières étaient si fin et le pli de sa bouche si harmonieux que c'était une poésie pour le regard.

- _Tang Shen_ , criait son cœur face au visage de son ancien amour. Son esprit le raisonna, ce n'est pas elle mais son enfant. L'enfant de Tang Shen, et rien d'autre.

\- Tu auras cet honneur si tu arrives à me suivre, annonça Oroku à la petite tortue grise avant de partir, poursuivit au pas de course des petites jambes de cette dernière.

* * *

Je connais ce rêve…

Le vent souffle dans les branches du cerisier, faisant osciller les feuilles alors que des pétales s'envolent. Des paroles s'élèvent doucement en même temps comme si le vent apporter ces mots.

« Ils ont encore besoin de toi… »

Quatre arbres apparurent devant le premier, tous des cerisiers.

Le premier est grand et vigoureux, ses feuilles d'un vert profond couvrent des branches qui sont nombreuses et épaisses. Les bourgeons des fleurs qu'elles portent sont sur le point de s'ouvrir laissant apparaître une douce couleur rose pâle.

Le deuxième est fort et large de branche comme s'il voulait s'étendre le plus loin possible pour montrer sa bonne santé. Les feuilles qui le couvrent sont d'une superbe couleur vert sain qui brille comme des émeraudes à la lumière du soleil alors que ses bourgeons sont en train de grossir pour une future éclosion.

Le troisième est encore jeune, élancé mais fort prometteur par la robustesse de son tronc et par ses branches couvertes de nombreuse feuille verte tendre. Ses bourgeons de fleurs sont déjà entre-ouverts et les pétales sont d'un doux rose pâle.

Le quatrième et dernier est chétif, ses branches semblent trop lourdes pour lui et les feuilles qu'un vert terne qui le couvre sont tournées vers le bas. Aucun bourgeon de fleur n'est en préparation sur ses frêles branches.

« Il a besoin de toi… » Souffle le vent entre les branches du plus grand cerisier qui s'efface.

Une silhouette enveloppée d'ombre est postée devant le quatrième petit cerisier et le regarde avec une haine palpable. Sous son regard hostile le pauvre cerisier se rabougrit encore un peu.

Je réalise que j'ai déjà vu cette scène.

Je sais ce que représente les cerisiers, ce sont mes fils et l'un d'eux est en danger. Mais quelque chose m'empêche de bouger, me force à rester immobile alors que le cerisier se fane de plus en plus. Je tente de me débattre pour aller sauver mon fils, mais rien n'y fait, la seule chose que je peux faire c'est regarder.

Une autre silhouette noire apparut alors devant la première qui sursauta en la voyant. Elle était beaucoup plus grande que la première qui ne put s'enfuir quand celle-ci fondit d'un seul coup sur elle et l'attrapa par la tête. L'altercation fut de courte durée et les ombres fondirent brusquement quand la plus petite poussa un cri avant de tituber. La plus grande silhouette se solidifia pour devenir un homme asiatique au crâne chauve, je reconnu avec effarement son visage portant une brûlure. Oroku Saki.

Il ramassa entre ses bras la petite silhouette qui finit de fondre comme une enveloppe de cire pour prendre la forme de mon fils Donatello à ma plus grande incompréhension.

Saki souleva en nuptial mon enfant et parti avec lui sans même m'accorder un regard alors que j'hurlai de colère et de douleur face à mon impuissance. Mon fils avait besoin de moi et j'étais incapable d'agir pour le sauver.

« Il a besoin de toi… » Murmura la voix que je reconnu avec douleur.

\- J'n'y arrive pas… je suis désolé Tang Shen, j'ai échoué. Je suis perdu sans toi.

Des bras m'étreignirent doucement par derrière, je me mis à pleurer en sentant le parfum de Tang Shen. Je fus d'un seul coup débloquer dans mes mouvements et je fus capable de me retourner pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Splinter cligna des yeux complètement déboussolé. Où était-il ? Pourquoi il fixait un plafond ? Où était Tang Shen ? Avant de comprendre qu'il était réveillé.

\- Tang Shen… murmura-t-il doucement en espérant qu'elle serait là contre lui. Le silence lui répondit mais il sentit une présence contre lui. Avec difficulté, il baissa les yeux sur son côté droit pour voir une petite tête couronnée de cheveu noir qu'il reconnut après un instant de blanc.

\- Shadow ?

La petite fille, habillée de son pyjama bleu préféré, était roulée en boule contre lui tout en suçant son pouce gauche dans son sommeil. Splinter tira doucement sur son poignet pour retirer le doigt hors de la bouche de l'enfant. Avant de refermer les yeux en soupirant pour ce petit geste qui l'avait épuisé.

Dans son demi-sommeil, il promit à Tang Shen que tout irait bien pour leur famille. Il les protégerait.

 **à suivre...**


	16. Rachat ou liberté

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous ! Voici enfin la suite de l'histoire, alors sauter vite dessus et apprécier-la bien.

Bonne lecture !

P.S pour Kowakasha, pour moi j'utilise les tortues de la dimension 2003 modifiées selon mes préférences comme la couleur de leur yeux. Ravi que mon travail te plaise ! Merci beaucoup :3

 **Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

 **Ma famille**

Chapitre 16

* * *

Une sensation de déboussolement et de vertige l'accueillit quand il émergea. Il régnait une semi-obscurité qui était douce pour ses sens perturbés et son esprit alourdit.

Donatello avait l'impression qu'un étau de métal était enserré autour de son front et sur sa nuque. Il resta immobile sur son côté à fixer ses mains crispées en poing. Ses doigts se décrispèrent lentement sous sa volonté alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi ils étaient aussi raides. Une bride de souvenir lui revint, ainsi que des sensations désagréables.

Le visage du Boss se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser. Des mains poisseuses et trop chaudes partout sur son corps.

En gémissant, il plongea son visage entre ses mains pour pleurer de rage, avant de pleurer d'amertume en réalisant que son pire cauchemar s'était produit.

Le Boss était vivant. Le Boss l'avait repris. Il était à nouveau l'esclave, la chose, la créature sans nom et sans avenir, autre que celui imposé par les lubies de son maître.

 _\- Je suis répugnant, sans valeur. Je devrais disparaître_ , pensa le jeune mutant en se roulant en boule sur lui-même.

Une touche sur sa carapace le fit sursauté violemment. Il tourna la tête et put voir une petite forme se blottir contre lui. Il fallut un moment à Donatello pour identifier la forme d'une carapace qu'il reconnut avant de grimacer au surnom « _Pinky_ » qui surgit dans son esprit.

En voyant la petite tortue qui dormait paisiblement contre lui enveloppée dans sa veste violette, Donatello ne pensa plus qu'à la protéger du Boss et de tous les autres monstres. Il se tourna vers elle et la petite tortue se lova contre son torse quand il la prit entre ses bras et la regarda dormir paisiblement en pensant à Shadow. La petite tortue mutante devait être dans la même tranche d'âge que sa nièce. Il repensa avec nostalgie à la petite fille aux cheveux noirs en bataille qui lui sourirait de son adorable sourire de travers en montrant toutes ses dents.

Deux pupilles noirs le fixant dans les yeux, firent réaliser à Donatello que la petite tortue était réveillée elle aussi. Il décida de ne pas bouger, pour ne pas lui faire peur ou la mettre mal à l'aise. Même si elle semblait plutôt confiante car elle ne bougea pas malgré leur promiscuité. Plus pour se rassurer lui-même, Donatello lui fit un petit sourire et lui parla.

\- Hé, tu es réveillé on dirait…

La petite tortue ne réagit pas et continua de le fixer de ses yeux sombres qui semblaient le questionner.

\- Oui, je vois que tu es réveillé depuis un moment, mais je ne savais pas par quoi commencer… s'excusa Donatello qui sentit ses joues chauffées pour ses phrases qui sonner si stupides et maladroites.

La petite tortue l'étudier toujours sérieusement de ses grands yeux sombres. Donatello se laissa aller à lui caresser la tête avant de retenir un sanglot.

\- J'ai tellement peur de lui…

L'enfant secoua la tête et lui fit un petit sourire qui émue Donatello encore plus. Il se ressaisit en réalisant que ce n'est pas en pleurant que les choses allaient s'arranger pour eux. Il lui fallait être fort pour la petite tortue… et il serait peut-être bon de commencer par un changement pour son bien.

\- Je ne t'appellerai jamais comme il le fait. Si ça te va, j'aimerais t'appeler Pearl.

Le petit mutant écarquilla des yeux de surprise avant d'hocher doucement la tête.

Puisant dans son nouveau courage, trouver dans sa résolution de protéger l'enfant, Donatello se redressa en se préparant mentalement pour affronter l'adversité et se figea d'incrédulité.

Ils étaient allongés sur un futon qu'il reconnut sans mal ainsi que la chambre. Il était à nouveau chez Oroku Saki.

Pendant un instant, Donatello voulut croire que tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais ses maigres illusions s'envolèrent aussitôt par la présence de la petite tortue Pearl à ses côtés.

Le mutant vert olive se leva péniblement en tremblant sur ses jambes avant de s'écrouler en grimaçant sur ses fesses qu'il sentit douloureuses. Il regarda ses jambes et déglutit en découvrant les bleus qu'il avait sur ses cuisses. Il se rappela en frissonnant de la douleur causée par la ceinture en cuir que le Boss avait utilisé sur lui. Il avait serré si fort qu'il lui avait entaillé la peau de ses jambes côté extérieur.

De repenser à ce détail lui fit se souvenir du Boss et de l'autre homme, Jan, et de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Un haut le cœur le saisit si brutalement qu'il eut à peine le temps de se pencher pour vomir quelque chose de si âcre que le goût lui resta dans le fond de la gorge et le nez.

La petite tortue grisâtre se pressa contre lui et s'agrippa si fort à son bras droit que Donatello la regarda avec interrogation avant de réaliser que la raison de sa peur était la présence de quelqu'un dans la chambre.

Donatello, encore un peu déboussolé par son malaise, reconnu Karai avec un temps de retard. La jeune femme les étudia avec un air patibulaire avant d'ordonner d'une voix froide.

\- Levez-vous et sortez de là.

Donatello l'observa sans comprendre un moment avant d'essayer d'obéir à son ordre. Il eut beaucoup de mal à se lever tant il tremblait. Quand il voulut marcher, il s'écroula au sol à cause de ses genoux transformés en gelée et chuta lourdement sur eux.

Karai poussa un soupir et l'attrapa par un bras pour le forcer à se lever. Une fois la tortue debout, elle poussa Donatello devant pour le faire sortir hors de la chambre. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la petite tortue grisâtre à la veste violette qui la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés par la peur. La jeune femme asiatique lui fit signe de sortir en pointant du doigt la porte pour être obéit dans l'instant. Elle sortit à sa suite pour voir le mutant vert olive essayant, sans succès, de tenir debout sur ses jambes flageolantes. Agacer, elle l'attrapa à nouveau par un bras et l'aida à se lever.

\- Tu peux marcher ?

Apparemment surprit par la question, le jeune mutant leva des yeux rougis et cerclés de noir qui fit grimacer la kunoichi. En grognant, elle le poussa devant elle, tout en le soutenant pour l'aider à marcher et ordonna à l'enfant tortue.

\- Tu marches devant moi.

Le petit mutant obéit, tout en s'assurant de rester à la hauteur de Donatello. La jeune femme les guida jusque devant une porte et l'ouvrit pour y pousser ensuite les deux mutants à l'intérieur.

Donatello battit des bras pour tenir debout, mais ses jambes trop flageolantes cédèrent sous lui et il s'écroula encore une fois au sol à son plus grand énervement. Il se rendit compte qu'il était à genou sur du carrelage de couleur blanche. Il leva la tête pour constater avec surprise qu'il était dans une salle de bain.

\- Va te laver, ordonna Karai au plus vieux mutant qui la regarda avec effarement.

Voyant qu'elle était sérieuse, la tortue verte olive se traîna vers le mur le plus proche pour y prendre appuie et se relever. Plus sûr de lui une fois sur ses jambes, Donatello se tourna vers la kunoichi et l'interrogea sur ce qu'il le travaillait depuis le début.

\- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

\- Va te laver, lui ordonna de nouveau Karai en lui montrant la baignoire d'un geste impérieux qui fut sans effet face à la détermination de l'adolescent mutant.

La petite tortue grise les observa à tour de rôle, apparemment intriqué par leurs comportements avant de se rapprocher de son aîné mutant et de s'asseoir à ses pieds. Énervant ainsi Karai, qui s'avança sur les mutants avec un air sévère. Elle surplomba Donatello qui lui rendit son regard sans peur, juste les traits marqués par la fatigue. Visiblement agacé, la jeune femme poussa la tortue verte olive vers la baignoire et la fit s'asseoir sur un tabouret.

Et sans autre forme de procès, elle remplit un baquet avec l'eau de la baignoire qu'elle posa devant lui. Elle s'installa à côté de Donatello et posa un autre petit baquet contenant un pot de savon et des serviette-éponge pour frotter le corps.

Donatello la regarda faire avec interrogation et lui obéit quand elle lui ordonna de se pencher en avant. Il poussa un petit cri étranglé quand de l'eau se rependit d'un seul coup sur lui.

\- Arrête de t'agiter c'est que de l'eau, soupira la jeune asiatique en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Elle mouilla une serviette dans l'eau restant du baquet et répandit du savon dessus.

En la voyant faire Donatello s'écria soudainement. « Je sais me laver tout seul ! » Et lui arracha des mains la serviette éponge.

Karai regarda avec un petit sourire, l'adolescent mutant qui commencer à se laver en se frottant la serviette savonnée sur ses avant-bras. La tortue continua de se frotter le haut du corps avant de réaliser que la jeune femme l'observer toujours, en rougissant elle lui demanda.

\- Vous pouvez vous retourner ou aller dehors ?

\- J'ai pour ordre de te surveiller petite tortue, lui répondit la jeune femme d'un ton suffisant qui s'éteignit rapidement en voyant l'adolescent pâlir soudainement et son regard devenir terne.

\- Ça va ? elle l'appela en lui touchant l'épaule. Faisant sursauter l'adolescent qui la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés par la peur. La tortue sembla se ressaisir et détourna la tête.

\- Ne m'appeler plus jamais comme ça, s'il vous plait. Mon nom c'est Donatello. Je ne suis plus… un esclave.

\- Un…

\- Je n'en suis pas un ! Je l'étais avant mais… c'n'était pas ma faute… c'était le Boss… c'est de sa faute !

\- Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes ! Explique-toi !

Donatello haleta un instant avant de retrouver son souffle, il secoua la tête et devient silencieux. Il sursauta violemment quand une main lui toucha le genou. Quand il croisa les yeux sombres de la petite tortue grisâtre, des larmes affluèrent soudainement dans ses yeux et dévalèrent sur ses joues.

Il tira contre lui le plus jeune mutant, lui retira la veste violette et entreprit de le frotter avec la serviette savonnée. Il prit tout son temps sous le regard de Karai qui découvrit en même temps que lui que la petite tortue n'était pas grise mais blanche sauf sur ses bras et ses jambes qui semblaient être teinté de blanc et de rose. Donatello versa de l'eau sur elle pour la laver, Karai grimaça en voyant l'eau sale presque noir s'étaler sur le carrelage.

\- Répugnant, comment peut-on être aussi sale !

\- On ne lui a pas laisser le choix…

Karai se concentra sur Donatello qui continua de parler en gardant la petite tortue en sécurité contre lui.

\- Il était enfermé dans une pièce qu'on lui faisait quitter seulement pour le plaisir de ces monstres, il lui donnait de l'eau et de la nourriture en petite portion. Ce n'est pas avec le peu qu'il avait qu'il pouvait se laver…

\- Tu connais bien le sujet on dirait.

Donatello frissonna en baissant la tête. « Il m'a fait la même chose... »

\- Qui ça ? De qui parles-tu depuis le début ? Je ne comprends rien à ton discours depuis tout à l'heure !

L'adolescent mutant s'étouffa avec un sanglot avant de s'exprimer d'une voix éraillée par l'émotion.

\- Je devais avoir le même âge que Pearl. Le Boss… c'est comme ça que je devais l'appeler… il a fait de moi son esclave, la tortue mutante frissonna encore une fois.

\- Je ne comprends pas ? Comment tu as pu être un esclave alors que tu as une famille ?

\- C'est compliqué… je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé là-bas dans cet hôtel. Je ne me souviens de rien d'avant cette époque, seulement que j'ai toujours était avec le Boss. C'est April et Casey qui m'ont trouvé plus tard et ramené à ma famille. On m'a raconté ensuite, qu'ils m'avaient perdu lors d'une attaque des Foots… 5 ans loin de ma famille qui m'a cru perdu pour toujours. C'était des années en enfer avec un monstre avide d'un corps d'enfant qu'il pouvait exploiter et vendre.

\- Il a abusé de toi ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix si douce que Donatello l'entendit à peine mais lui répondit quand même.

\- Oui… il m'a frappé, insulté… je suis sa chose… il gardait ma virginité pour la vendre… la première passe, l'adolescent sembla réaliser quelque chose car il releva la tête en écarquillant des yeux avant de se couvrit la bouche d'une main.

Devant son attitude, Karai l'observa avec inquiétude alors que l'adolescent regardait les blessures sur ses jambes avec horreur.

\- Tout va bien aller maintenant.

La voix grave fit sursautée la tortue qui paniqua totalement, elle essaya de se lever mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Elle put seulement tourner la tête vers la porte de la salle de bain pour découvrir Oroku Saki habillé de son kimono noir qui les observer avec attention.

\- Tu es en sécurité chez toi, Donatello.

L'adolescent mutant resta muet mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui de sa peur que cet homme l'avait vu comme ça. Qu'il ait pu voir ce que le Boss avait fait de lui.

L'homme asiatique s'avança dans la pièce provoquant la panique de la tortue vert olive qui tenta encore une fois de se lever pour glisser au sol où il s'immobilisa quand il croisa le regard noir de Saki.

La petite tortue blanche se plaça entre eux pour l'empêcher d'avancer quand il arriva à quelques pas de son aîné.

\- Karai, emmène-la dans sa chambre, ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide.

La kunoïchi obéit sur l'instant et s'empara de Pearl qui gesticula et se débattit dans ses bras quand elle l'emmena vers la porte de la salle de bain. L'enfant-tortue tendit les bras vers Donatello qui réagit en tendant une main vers lui, ils poussèrent un cri quand ils se perdirent de vue.

Donatello réalisa alors que l'humain l'empêchait de bouger en le retenant contre lui. Prit de panique, il tenta de le repousser mais cela donna pour résultat de se retrouver les deux mains contre la poitrine de l'humain en étant incapable de s'arracher de son étreinte.

\- Lâcher-moi !

\- Calme-toi Donatello.

\- Lâcher-moi !

\- Calme-toi avant.

La tortue mutante résista à l'envie de se débattre de plus belle et se força à se calmer comme lui avait ordonné Oroku Saki. Une fois qu'il vit qu'il était obéi, le maître des Foots le relâcha à son plus grand soulagement.

Donatello baissa le regard et voulut se reculer, mais l'homme l'arrêta en l'attrapant par l'épaule et dans le même mouvement le souleva du sol en le portant sous les bras pour l'installer sur le tabouret. À la plus grande stupéfaction de l'adolescent, il lui tendit ensuite la serviette-éponge et le savon en pot.

La tortue mutante regarda avec méfiance la main de l'homme et sursauta quand il rapprocha sa main de lui pour qu'il prenne la serviette. Le mutant finit par la prendre du bout des doigts et se tassa sur lui-même quand Saki se leva brusquement. Il l'observa avec angoisse alors que l'humain s'empara du paquet et alla le remplir dans la baignoire. Il posa le seau à côté de l'adolescent et lui proposa d'une voix étonnamment douce. « Tu devrais terminer de te laver, ensuite on parlera. »

Donatello regarda son reflet dans l'eau du baquet et releva la tête pour découvrir qu'il était seul. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux dans le seau d'eau et resta un instant à se regarder. Il détestait ce qu'il voyait, il voulait disparaître. De rage, il jeta sa serviette-éponge dedans et dû se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler.

Tout s'effondrait en lui et il n'avait plus rien pour se raccrocher.

Tout était vain.

Il sanglota en s'agrippant à lui-même. « Je veux rentrer chez moi… je veux mes frères… je veux mon père… »

Une main se posa sur sa carapace et la caressa doucement en petit cercle, allégeant la douleur dans son cœur meurtrit. Il entendit une voix le sermonner gentiment comme le faisait parfois Splinter quand il voulait avoir son attention.

\- Il faut que tu te laves, je te lave la carapace pour t'aider un peu.

Donatello ramassa la serviette-éponge qu'on lui tendit et commença à se frictionner les bras par automatisme. Il poussa un sifflement de douleur qui le sortit de sa torpeur et chercha ce qui s'était passé. Il réalisa qu'il s'était frotté les blessures de ses cuisses et que quelqu'un était en train de lui frotter la carapace. Il tourna la tête et se pétrifia quand il vit Saki lui frottant la coquille.

L'homme asiatique avait remonté les manches de son kimono et semblait trouver la situation tout à fait normale, il s'empara du baquet d'eau dont il renversa doucement le contenu sur la tortue qui poussa un petit souffle de surprise.

\- Ça me rappelle des souvenirs avec ta mère quand on prenait notre bain ensemble. Elle adorait quand je lui frottai un endroit de sa carapace, c'était pile entre deux écailles centrales qu'elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre, dit l'humain sur un ton nostalgique.

En entendant cela, Donatello frissonna d'horreur et tourna la tête vers lui en s'écriant.

\- Ma mère ?

\- Oui, après sa mutation, ta mère a eu beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à son nouveau corps. Elle se trouvait grotesque, maladroite alors que je la trouvais magnifique. Le japon n'est pas un bon pays si on a le malheur d'être un mutant. J'ai voulu changer cela pour elle, j'aurais changé le monde si elle me l'avait demandé.

Il regarda le jeune mutant qui se tassa sur lui-même en croisant son regard et ressentit le besoin de fuir. Comme s'il avait deviné son intention, l'homme le retient par l'épaule.

\- Lève-toi. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Donatello le fixa avec interrogation.

\- Tu vas voir que l'on peut changer son destin. Il faut juste prendre les bonnes décisions, lui répondit Saki à sa question muette.

Et sans autre forme de procès, il souleva l'adolescent par le bras qu'il tenait. Donatello n'eut pas le temps de récupérer sa veste violette restée sur le sol et dut suivre l'homme qui le guider de force, les jambes flageolantes. Donatello essaya de comprendre l'étrange comportement de l'humain qui l'entraîna hors de la salle de bain.

Il fut rapidement coupé de ses réflexions quand il dut se concentrer sur ses pieds pour ne pas chuter et ne vit rien du chemin que lui fit prendre le maître des Foots. Il leva la tête quand il entendit celui-ci annoncer.

\- Nous y voilà.

Il ouvrit la porte devant laquelle il était arrêté et poussa l'adolescent vert olive à l'intérieur.

Donatello se rattrapa de juste en titubant pour ne pas tomber en avant et leva les yeux pour découvrir une salle qui ressembler à une cellule de prison. Quand il vit qui occuper la pièce, il sentit son cœur se serrer si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer alors que la peur le fit trembler au point de chuter sur ses genoux.

Le Boss était là, posé comme une masse compacte à même le sol de sa cellule, le visage couvert de sueur grasse et l'air débraillé. Sa main de métal lui avait été retiré. Il le fixa avec interrogation et surprise avant de grogner.

\- T'as ramené l'autre pute pour me narguer ? Sale pervers, va ! C'est bien vrai que les asiates sont des accros au sexe ! Tu te l'es déjà fait ?

Donatello sursauta quand il comprit les paroles et se tourna vers Saki qui était derrière lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il l'observait avec un air sévère encore plus impressionnant pour l'adolescent à ses pieds qui frissonna d'angoisse sous son regard indéchiffrable.

\- Donatello…

La tortue verte olive le fixa avec inquiétude alors qu'il reprit la parole.

\- C'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux faire de lui. Maintenant, c'est toi le maître sur sa vie.

\- C'est quoi cette blague ? Déjà tu me bousilles mon bizness ! Tu me piques ma main ! Et ensuite tu essaies de faire quoi avec le mutos ? C'est un esclave que j'ai éduqué moi-même, il sait où est sa place. Viens ici tortue !

Donatello frissonna à cause de la voix qui avait peuplé son enfance et ses pires cauchemars. Il avala difficilement et secoua la tête pour refuser d'obéir. Le voyant faire, le gros humain ricana et se leva à la plus grande frayeur de la tortue qui se tassa sur elle-même.

\- Je vais devoir te punir tortue… tu te rappelles ce qu'il faut faire n'est-ce pas ? grinça la voix du Boss qui porta sa seule main sur son entre-jambe dans un geste évocateur.

Cette fois, le jeune mutant ne put retenir ses larmes alors qu'il secouait la tête pour repousser les images.

Il avait fini par oublier pourquoi il avait peur d'être puni grâce à ses frères et à son père. Mais maintenant son esprit avait ravivé ses souvenirs marqués au fer rouge par cette voix haït. Une petite partie de son esprit voulait obéir au Boss. Mais l'idée de se mettre à genou et d'ouvrir la bouche le révulsa au point qu'il hurla.

\- La ferme !

Il se retrouva debout sur ses jambes tremblantes. Poussé par la rage, il continua de tenir tête au gros homme en criant contre lui.

\- Je ne suis pas votre esclave ! Je ne l'ai jamais été ! Vous m'avez volé à ma famille ! Vous avez fait de moi votre chose ! Vous devriez mourir pour toutes les horreurs que... ah !

Le Boss venait de le frapper d'un coup de poing en plein visage qui l'envoya, tête la première, contre le mur opposé où il s'écroula à moitié-sonné. Donatello essaya de se relever ou de ramper pour se mettre à l'abri des prochains coups qui aller suivre, mais il fut stoppé en entendant un bruit étrange qui ressembler à un gargouillis. Il leva la tête pour voir le Boss écroulé par terre alors que quelque chose de rougeâtre se répandait en flaque sur le sol. Il fallut un moment à la tortue mutante pour que son esprit finisse par comprendre que c'était du sang.

\- Il est mort.

Donatello leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait de parler. Oroku Saki le regarda avec un petit sourire tranquille.

\- Tu as pris la bonne décision, Donatello.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as décidé qu'il devait mourir et il est mort.

\- Quoi ? demanda à nouveau l'adolescent complétement perdu alors que son regard faisait des aller-retours entre le japonais et le Boss.

 _\- Le Boss est mort_ , finit par enregistrer l'esprit de Donatello qui se sentit bizarre en regardant le corps de l'homme. Sa vue se brouilla soudainement sans raison et sa bouche devient pâteuse. Il se couvrit la bouche d'une main alors que son estomac se retourna d'un seul coup pour vomir.

Saki fut d'un seul coup à côté de lui. Il lui caressa sa carapace en petit cercle pour l'apaiser mais cela ne fit que rendre encore plus mal à l'aise l'adolescent qui était de plus en plus bouleversé et perdu par ses sentiments qui se détraquer. Les larmes qu'il retenait difficilement jusque-là, finirent par couler sur ses joues alors que des sanglots le secouèrent. L'homme au kimono noir glissa sa main sur la nuque dénudée avec de doux mouvement de va et vient jusqu'à ce que le jeune mutant se calme.

Oroku Saki força la tortue verte olive à se lever et l'emmena hors de la cellule qui contenait à présent un cadavre. L'adolescent se laissa faire quand il le porta en nuptial et qu'il le conduisit jusque dans un salon de style japonais où il le déposa sur un tatami devant une table basse.

Une tasse contenant du thé vert se retrouva entre les mains de Donatello qui s'y accrocha plus par réflexe que pour sa chaleur. Il sursauta en grimaçant quand il sentit une main lui toucher le côté de son visage qui avait reçu le coup de poing, il croisa les yeux sombres de Saki qui évaluer la blessure avant d'appeler en japonais.

\- Apporter-moi une poche de glace.

Il fut obéi rapidement et Donatello se retrouva à tenir un sac empli de glaçon contre sa joue endolorie sous le regard attentif du japonais. Après un long moment fort embarrassant de silence, le mutant se décida à interroger l'humain.

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

\- C'était ton choix.

\- Je n'ai jamais… !

\- Tu aurais préféré qu'il reste en vie ? Sais-tu tout le mal qu'il a fait autour de lui ?

L'adolescent voulu protester mais il fut coupé par Saki.

\- Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait et ce qu'il a voulu faire de toi.

Donatello blanchit tant qu'il en devient gris et sembla sur le point de s'évanouir. « Vous… vous… » Il se tut alors que des larmes coulaient à nouveau de ses yeux, Saki tendit une main pour essuyer les larmes qui provoqua un saisissement d'horreur chez le mutant.

\- Cet homme tenait un bordel où il vendait les services sexuels de femme, d'homme et d'enfant aussi bien humain que mutant. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance que l'on te recherchait sur mes ordres, j'ai beaucoup plus de moyen à ma disposition que la police.

\- Vous… vous m'avez re-retrouvé comment ? demanda timidement l'adolescent.

\- Grâce à une jeune recrue qui vient d'intégrer le clan Foot, il a vu cet homme t'emmener. Le reste fut facile, surtout à cause de l'avidité de ce rustre en cherchant à te vendre sur leur réseau. Il a suffi qu'il voit les six petits millions pour…, il se tut quand il vit les nouvelles larmes s'accumuler aux bords des yeux de la tortue.

\- Vous m'avez acheté…, murmura Donatello alors que l'humain le fixa sans répondre à sa question.

 **à suivre...**


	17. Chasser la vermine

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous !

Enfin un nouveau chapitre de télécharger ! J'ai eu un mal fou à le finir suite à diverse interruption, accident et autre joyeuseté comme mon chat qui tombe malade T-T (heureusement, elle va mieux)

Mais j'y suis arrivée ! Alors amusez-vous bien avec ce chapitre et à bientôt !

Bonne lecture ! Et un grand merci à tous pour vos messages et avis qui sont toujours géniaux !

 **Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

 **Ma famille**

Chapitre 17

* * *

Saki bu une gorgée de thé avant de reporter son attention sur la tortue mutante à genou sur sa gauche qui venait de lui apporter sa boisson. Tang Shen portait un kimono sobre alors qu'elle en avait des plus somptueux à sa disposition grâce à lui. Il s'étonnait toujours des goûts de la jeune mutante qui pouvaient être des plus modestes aux plus exigeants. Il posa sa tasse en faisant assez de bruit pour attirer son attention.

Les yeux bruns de la tortue le regardèrent avec interrogation alors qu'il se perdit dans sa contemplation. Le col du kimono souligner la douce ligne de son cou et l'élégance de sa nuque. Il glissa sa main sur la nuque offerte à son regard pour sentir la douce peau d'olive. La mutante tressaillit à son contact et baissa les yeux timidement.

Saki se glissa plus près d'elle et lui embrassa la tempe. « Tang Shen… sois à moi. »

\- Vous êtes le chef du clan Foot… je ne suis qu'une mutante. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, lui répondit la jeune mutante qui se recula d'un glissement de genou.

Elle le salua et voulu se relever pour partir mais le jeune maître du clan Foot la retient par la main et la tira contre lui pour la prendre entre ses bras. Il la garda précieusement contre lui et lui fit lever la tête en soulevant son menton.

\- Je suis le Maître du clan Foot. Je décide et je prends ce que je désire. Tang Shen, je te veux. Que tu sois mutante ou humaine ne change rien. Je te veux.

La tortue mutante écarquilla des yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Saki la fit taire d'un baiser. Il la plaqua au sol de tout son poids et s'empara d'elle. Elle s'était débattu au début avant de se faire vaincre.

Par la suite, il appréciait à chaque fois cette lutte charnelle, car il savait qu'à la fin il l'emporterait.

Il la dominait.

Elle était sienne.

Il était le Maître de sa vie.

C'est ce qu'il avait cru pendant de délicieuses années jusqu'à ce que Yoshi vienne enlever Tang Shen. Il avait suffi à son ancien frère d'apparaître pour avoir droit instantanément à toute son affection et qu'il réalise qu'elle le lui avait refusé jusque-là. Jamais elle n'avait eu un geste ou dit un mot tendre envers lui…

Même lui donner des enfants, il était persuadé à présent, qu'elle avait tout fait pour que cela n'arrive jamais.

Oroku Saki sortit de ses souvenirs en ouvrant les yeux et son regard croisa les pupilles brunes de Tang Shen que posséder son enfant, Donatello. L'adolescent sursauta et baissa les yeux dans la gêne en rougissant tout en s'agrippant à la poche de glace sur sa joue gauche.

Le maître des Foots esquissa un sourire qu'il réprima aussitôt.

\- En quoi est-ce important si je t'ai acheté ?

La tortue se mordit les lèvres avant de répondre avec hésitation.

\- Ça… si c'est important… si vous m'avez acheté… ça veut dire, ça veut dire que…

\- Sais-tu ce que ressent un objet quand on l'achète ? demanda abruptement Saki.

Donatello écarquilla des yeux de surprise avant de bégayer une réponse.

\- Un objet… ça ne ressent rien. Ça n'a pas de sentiment…

\- Exactement. Qu'il se fasse acheter ou vendre lui est égal car il n'a pas de ressenti. Il est utilisé, usé et jeté. Alors qu'un être vivant à sa fierté, quand il met sa volonté en œuvre pour changer son destin rien ne peut l'arrêter.

\- Non… mais ce n'est pas ça la question…, commença l'adolescent mutant avant d'être coupé.

\- Donatello, je formule ma question autrement. Te considères-tu comme un vulgaire objet que l'on peut acheter et utiliser ? lui demanda l'humain en l'observant attentivement.

Le mutant vert olive se raidit à la question pleine de sous-entendu et secoua la tête violemment en s'écriant.

\- Non ! Je ne suis plus… je ne suis pas un esclave.

L'asiatique défiguré hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et se pencha sur lui pour le saisir par l'épaule gauche. La tortue sursauta et se tassa pour chercher à se dérober de son emprise qu'il raffermit en glissant sa main sur la douce nuque verte olive. L'effet fut immédiat, l'adolescent se figea et Saki en profita pour lui faire tourner la tête de son côté pour chercher son regard.

Quand il croisa les doux yeux bruns foncés de Tang Shen, il sentit son cœur s'apaiser face à son souvenir qu'incarner l'enfant.

\- Tu es bien plus que cela… Donatello.

Oroku Saki ne put retenir un sourire face à la surprise peinte sur le visage de la tortue qui en perdit sa poche de glace, il la relâcha pour boire son thé et retrouver une certaine contenance.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer. Tu n'as pas été « acheté », il a refusé l'argent quand j'ai voulu t'emmener.

En entendant un hoquet, le maître ninja tourna le regard vers la tortue pour réaliser qu'elle se retenait de pleurer en se plaquant les mains sur la bouche. Saki tendit une main vers l'adolescent, mais celui-ci se recula précipitamment en lui jetant un regard épouvanté. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que le jeune mutant se décide à parler en premier.

\- Que me voulez-vous à la fin ?! Je ne vous connais pas ! Vous avez pourchassé et attaqué ma famille pour vous venger de Splinter.

\- Splinter ? Ah oui, c'était le nom qu'avait pris Yoshi… Mais il est mort à présent. Il est enfin mort comme le sale rat qu'il était ! jubila-t-il d'une voix vibrante.

Sous le coup de la rage, Donatello s'empara de la tasse devant lui et la jeta au visage du japonais qui fut éclaboussé par le thé, mais réceptionna d'une main la tasse avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Le regard qu'il jeta à l'adolescent fit réalisé à ce dernier la bêtise de son geste.

Avant que le jeune mutant ne puisse se reculer, Saki était déjà sur lui et l'empoigna par un bras pour le tirer ensuite contre lui. Il maîtrisa sans mal l'adolescent qui se débattit furieusement dans sa prise, mais sans aucune force à son plus grand désespoir.

\- Je croyais que c'était passager, mais il n'y a plus aucune force dans tes coups. Tu dois être affaiblit par quelque chose… s'étonna l'humain asiatique.

\- Lâcher-moi ! s'indigna la tortue verte olive en continuant de gigoter pour se libérer.

\- Tu dois te calmer avant, lui souffla d'une voix douce Saki dans sa fente d'oreille qui le fit frissonner.

L'adolescent mutant dut prendre sur lui pour arrêter de se débattre et grimaça quand l'humain lui toucha le front. Agacé par le geste, Donatello détourna la tête pour rompre le contact en grognant.

\- Laisser-moi tranquille. Je veux partir !

\- Et où irais-tu ? Ta maison est vide, il n'y a plus personne pour toi là-bas.

Donatello se mordit la joue pour se retenir de lui crier que ses frères étaient toujours vivants de peur que Shredder ne cherche à finir son œuvre de vengeance.

\- Par contre une chose m'intrigue ? questionna l'homme en gardant prisonnier contre lui la tortue mutante qui l'écouter d'une oreille distraite, agacé par la proximité de l'humain.

\- Cet esclavagiste sexuel, il semblait bien te connaitre…

L'adolescent se raidit entre les bras de l'homme avant de tourner vivement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise en bégayant. « Co… comment… »

\- Il te connaissait, conclut Oroku Saki dont le regard s'assombrit par sa supposition.

Donatello se força à rester calme et silencieux en espérant qu'il allait passer à autre chose.

\- Je t'écoute Donatello.

L'adolescent vert olive sursauta et le fixa avec ébahissement en demandant.

\- Que… que voulez-vous dire ? En présentant déjà de quoi il était question.

\- Parle-moi de lui ; ordonna Shredder d'une voix froide et tranchante.

Donatello secoua la tête en fermant les yeux pour ne plus le voir. Il s'attendit à se faire frapper ou menacer par Saki pour sa désobéissance mais rien ne se produisit. Avec hésitation, il rouvrit les yeux pour découvrit le japonais l'observant gravement, sans trace de colère sur son visage. Poussé par la curiosité, l'adolescent mutant lui demanda.

\- Pourquoi vous ne me frapper pas ? Je ne vous ai pas obéit ?

\- Je préfère que ce soit volontaire de ta part. Si tu ne veux pas parler, j'attendrai.

Perturbé par la réponse, le jeune mutant le fixa avec méfiance avant de se rendre compte qu'il semblait sincère. Intrigué par ce revirement, Donatello resta à dévisager l'humain avant que celui-ci ne lui prenne le menton de sa main gauche pour l'étudier d'un regard qui le mit mal à l'aise. De son pouce, il lui caressa doucement la lèvre inférieure.

\- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

Donatello resta immobile, figer par la peur et la honte. _« Il sait ! »_ cria son esprit paniqué dans sa tête alors qu'il murmura.

\- Fait… ça ?

\- Ta langue fendu en deux, précisa l'homme en pressant plus fort la lèvre verte olive de son pouce. Le geste déclencha une vague d'horreur chez l'adolescent qui chercha à se dégager des bras de l'homme en hurlant.

\- Lâcher-moi ! Ne me toucher pas ! NE ME TOUCHER PAS !

La tortue donna des coups de poings et chercha à le mordre pour lui faire lâcher prise. Saki le garda sous contrôle jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte sur la rage de l'adolescent. Donatello dans sa lutte avait réussi à porter des coups à l'humain, malheureusement ils n'étaient pas assez fort pour l'assommer où lui faire lâcher prise. Mais de voir les traces de ses coups sur l'humain donna un petit réconfort à la tortue, c'était la preuve qu'elle ne s'était pas laissé faire.

 _\- Cette fois, je ne vais pas y échapper…,_ songea le jeune mutant en se préparant à recevoir une correction.

Il écarquilla des yeux quand il entendit l'humain ricaner, avant que celui-ci ne rit à gorge déployé en voyant l'expression de surprise et de consternation sur le visage de la tortue.

\- Tu as le même tempérament fougueux que ta mère.

Troublé par la déclaration, Donatello resta immobile à regarder le japonais qui lui souriait affectueusement.

\- Maître ; appela une voix derrière eux qui fit sursauter Donatello qui réalisa en rougissant violemment que l'homme l'avait juché sur ses genoux et le tenait fermement par derrière au niveau de la taille.

Saki soupira et tourna son regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Karai ?

\- Votre rendez-vous au restaurant pour 14 h avec l'adjoint du maire, Maître. Voulez-vous le reporter ?

\- Quelle heure est-il ? Soupira l'homme.

\- Il est 12 h, Maître Shredder.

\- Le temps file si vite quand on est en bonne compagnie, soupira encore le japonais qui permit à Donatello de s'asseoir sur le tatami.

La tortue frissonna au ton de la voix et rechercha du regard une voie libre pour s'enfuir. Avant de se figer en croisant les yeux sombres de Karai emplit de dégout. Donatello ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux de honte face à la position dans laquelle la jeune fille l'avait trouvé.

\- Je ne peux pas repousser ce rendez-vous. Cela fait trop longtemps que j'attends l'occasion de conclure cet arrangement, annonça le japonais sans faire cas du regard de la kunoichi.

Une main se posa sur le crâne de l'adolescent mutant qui leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Saki. Celui-ci lui caressa la joue pour la plus grande horreur de Donatello qui en fut épouvanté alors que l'humain lui sourit en disant.

\- Ta joue ne devrait pas avoir de trace du coup. On continuera notre discussion à mon retour dans quelques heures. Karai !

\- Oui, Maître.

\- Je te charge de sa protection et de ses besoins. Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend si tu échoues.

\- Oui, Maître, dit la jeune fille en s'inclinant à genou devant lui.

Satisfait et sûr que ses ordres seraient exécutés, le japonais s'en alla pour troquer son vêtement de maître ninja du clan Foot contre celui de l'homme d'affaire milliardaire possédant les entreprises Saki. Laissant derrière lui dans le salon, deux jeunes gens qui ne semblaient pas savoir quoi faire l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu restes ici à te pâmer comme une courtisane ou tu veux retrouver le petit blanc ? demanda Karai d'une voix glaciale.

Donatello réagit en entendant parler de Pearl.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il n'a pas arrêter de taper et de crier. Une fois enfermé dans votre chambre, je ne l'ai plus entendu, annonça la kunoichi d'un haussement d'épaule.

Donatello oublia tout ce qui venait d'arriver et ne pensa plus qu'à l'enfant tortue qui devait être terrifié d'être enfermé tout seul dans cette chambre. Il se leva sur ses jambes flageolantes, en ayant l'impression d'être un jeune faon apprenant à marcher, tant il peinait pour faire un seul pas. Il s'écroula sur ses genoux en grimaçant, mais se força à se relever le plus rapidement possible pour tenter de marcher avec le même résultat au bout de deux pas.

Karai le regarda faire sans dire de longues minutes avant de s'approcher de l'adolescent et le souleva par un bras. Donatello essaya de se libérer de sa prise en gardant toujours le regard baissé dans la honte en murmurant.

\- Je peux marcher…

\- C'n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, princesse.

\- Quoi ! s'indigna l'adolescent alors que la kunoichi le poussa devant elle en soupirant un « Avance. »

* * *

Les retrouvailles avec Pearl furent brèves mais chargée d'émotion pour les deux tortues. Quand la porte de la chambre s'était ouverte, Donatello découvrit la petite tortue recroquevillée sur le futon au milieu de la pièce, utilisant en guise de couverture sa veste violette.

Quand elle le vit sur le seuil de la chambre, Pearl se précipita sur lui en pleurant. Le plus grand mutant se laissa tomber à genou et eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour le plus jeune qui s'accrocha à son cou en sanglotant. Donatello referma ses bras sur la petite carapace couleur chocolat blanc et l'enlaça contre lui en la cajolant pour la consoler.

\- Si vous avez fini les bisous les filles. Il serait peut-être temps d'aller manger, grogna Karai.

Donatello garda Pearl dans ses bras et réussi à se redresser sans aide. Mais dès qu'il voulut marcher, il tangua tellement que Karai l'aida à marcher comme plutôt sans rien dire. Elle les guida dans un couloir et leur firent prendre l'ascenseur pour monter sur deux étages avant de les en faire descendre et de les emmener dans la première salle à leur gauche, qui se révéla être un restaurant à la plus grande surprise du mutant vert olive.

La kunoichi poussa Donatello vers une table avec banquette près de la baie vitrée et l'y fit s'asseoir avant de s'installer en face lui. Elle fit signe à un serveur en uniforme, chemise blanche et pantalon noir, qui s'approcha d'eux en souriant.

\- Mademoiselle Karai. Que désirez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Comme d'habitude pour moi, elle fit signe à Donatello qui la regarda sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Avec un geste d'agacement, elle lui dit. « Dite-lui ce que vous voulez manger. »

L'adolescent eut un temps de retard avant de dire la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit.

\- Une pizza… s'il vous plaît.

\- Quel condiment ?

\- Ah… euh… peppéroni et mozzarella… s'il vous plaît. Ah oui ! Une pizza pour deux, s'il vous plaît.

\- Je vous apporte votre commande dans quelques minutes, annonça le serveur avec un sourire professionnel avant de s'éclipser.

Donatello reporta son attention sur Pearl qui était toujours agrippé à son cou. Il câlina la petite tête chauve jusqu'à ce que la tortue semble s'apaiser et ose lever son museau hors du cou de son aîné mutant.

Intrigué par son nouvel environnement, Pearl se laissa convaincre de s'installer sur les genoux de Donatello pour mieux observer les lieux. Avant de jeter un regard méfiant à Karai tout en s'accrochant au plastron vert doré de la grande tortue.

La jeune fille asiatique aux cheveux noir de jais, était en train de les attacher en une queue de cheval sur le sommet de son crâne. Donatello se perdit dans la contemplation du geste et dans le reflet profond des cheveux soyeux quand il se fit interpellé par la kunoichi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Se rendant compte de son impolitesse, Donatello détourna le regard dans la gêne en murmurant une excuse.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuse toi, c'est au petit que je m'adresse.

Le mutant vert olive rougit encore plus fort de sa méprise et bredouilla une excuse.

\- Arrête avec tes excuses. C'est vraiment pitoyable, soupira la jeune fille avec agacement.

\- Désolé… murmura l'adolescent avant de se rendre compte de qu'il venait de recommencer et baissa le regard dans la honte.

La kunoichi le toisa en soupirant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que le Maître te trouve… tu es tellement… pathétique.

\- Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ? Lui demanda Donatello sans protester pour sa pique.

Karai haussa un sourcil et l'évalua du regard avant de se décider à parler.

\- Tu n'as aucune envie d'être ici. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Mais surtout tu n'as pas l'esprit combatif et pour survivre ici, il faut se battre sur tous les plans.

\- Je m'en doute… mais je n'ai pas demandé à être ici. Pourquoi veut-il que je reste ici ?

\- Le Maître doit avoir des projets pour toi…

\- Hé mais regarder qui voilà ! S'écria une voix qui fit sursauter Donatello. Il tourna la tête pour se figer en voyant qui venait de l'interpeller.

Joe.

Le jeune loubard lui sourit d'un air nonchalant en se permettant de s'attabler avec eux sous le regard courroucé de Karai, qui ne l'intimida pas, car il continua de parler comme si de rien n'était.

\- Alors Don, tu as eu une chance de malade qu'on te tire de ce foutoir ! Mais quelle idée d'aller se frotter à un mec aussi dangereux. Heureusement que les Dragons Pourpres ont des yeux partout pour les Foots. Sinon l'autre vieux viscéral t'aurait démonté le cul !

Donatello était resté figer dans l'incrédulité au début du récit incohérent du jeune homme avant que ce soit l'horreur qui prenne le relais quand il comprit qu'il parlait du Boss. Il sentit le monde se rétrécir autour de lui alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et résonner dans ses oreilles. Il ne voyait plus rien autour de lui à part Joe.

\- Il faudra qu'on se voie pour que tu me remercie comme il faut, ajouta Joe en tendant une main vers lui pour le toucher.

L'adolescent se recula sur la banquette en haletant alors que l'humain insisté dans son geste pour le toucher en lui soufflant. « Allez fait pas ta timide, je ne vais pas te mordre ! Sauf si tu le veux. »

\- Ne me toucher pas ! Hurla l'adolescent en chassant la main d'une tape retentissante.

\- On dirait que tu préfères mordre. Le ton moqueur et le sourire arrogant balayèrent la peur de Donatello qui fut emporter par une vague de rage.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait frappé une fois que ce fut fait. Joe le regarda avec surprise en se tenant la joue avant de ricaner.

\- Tu te la joue Princesse outragée, hein ?

Donatello se maudit de sa faiblesse, dû sans aucun doute à cause de la drogue que Joe lui avait fait prendre à son insu bien plutôt.

\- Partez ! Dégage de là ! Hurla le jeune mutant en tentant de retrouver son calme car il savait à présent qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir tête à l'humain s'il en venait aux mains.

\- Je vous conseille de partir, averti Karai d'une voix froide.

\- Sinon ? Demanda Joe en se rapprochant de la tortue mutante sur la banquette.

L'adolescent vert olive écarquilla ses yeux en fixant un point derrière Joe, qui s'en rendit compte et se retourna pour découvrir Oroku Saki juste derrière lui.

Le japonais le surplombait d'un air menaçant. La physionomie particulière de son visage brulé fut plus marquante dans son costume d'homme d'affaire d'un noir profond, une bande de soie d'un rouge profond était cousue sur les manches et la poche de poitrine.

\- Tu aurais pu avoir un avenir prometteur en restant à ta place. Je ne devrais pas être étonné que la vermine essaie de prendre ce qu'elle ne mérite pas. Grogna d'une voix menaçante Shredder.

\- Monsieur ! Je… bredouilla Joe.

\- Jeter-moi ça dehors. Ordonna Saki à ses gardes du corps qui se saisirent du loubard déchu en lui faisant une clé de bras et l'entraînèrent hors de la salle. On entendit les cris de protestation du jeune homme jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur se referme sur eux.

Donatello observa la scène avec effarement et sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule droite. Il tourna les yeux pour découvrir le japonais l'observant avec sévérité.

\- Quant à toi, on ira voir un médecin après le repas. Décréta-t-il en le fixant.

Donatello se tassa sur lui-même avant de sentir une présence contre son flanc gauche, il baissa le regard pour croiser les pupilles sombres de Pearl qui s'était agrippé à lui depuis le début de l'intercalation avec Joe. Il lui caressa la tête pour la rassurer et la petite tortue resserra de son mieux sa prise autour de la taille de Donatello de ses petits bras.

L'instant d'après, le serveur arriva avec les commandes. Une grande pizza mozzarella et peppéroni, et une assiette contenant un steak haché servi avec une sauce, des légumes et du riz blanc et les déposa sur la table en saluant bien bas Oroku Saki en lui proposant de passer commande.

Le japonais le congédia d'un geste de la main, Karai se leva de table et se retira pour aller se poster un peu plus loin dans la salle. Alors que Saki s'installa en face de Donatello, qui le regarda avec consternation s'emparer du plat qu'avait commandé la jeune fille.

\- Finalement, un imprévu à raccourci mon rendez-vous avec l'adjoint du maire. Cela me permet de déjeuner avec toi, Donatello.

Le jeune mutant frissonna en croisant le regard satisfait de l'humain qui sembler se délecter de cet instant, alors que l'adolescent se demandait en serrant l'enfant-tortue ce que lui réserver encore la journée comme « merveilleuse » surprise.

 **à suivre...**

 **P.S : Je suis ravie de constater que Pearl à beaucoup de succès ! J'espère pouvoir bien définir son caractère dans les prochains chapitres, en attendant voici un lien qui m'a inspiré pour décrire la petite tortue blanche.**

 **C'est sur youtube il faut taper en français, " tortue toute blanche" et normalement vous tombez sur un bébé tortue trop chou ! 3**

 **sinon voici une partie du lien mais pas sûr qu'il marche, watch?v=oo9UJkR5UpA**


	18. Tu as ses yeux

**Note de l'auteur : Hello à tous ! Cela faisait un moment n'est-ce pas !**

 **J'ai eu pas mal de chose à endurer ces derniers temps et j'ai dû perdre une décision que je vous exposerai à la fin de cette histoire.**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

 **Ma famille**

Chapitre 18

* * *

La petite Pearl était assise sur la banquette, regardant avec un air concentré la pizza posée devant elle comme si elle n'avait jamais vu une telle chose. Et Donatello pensait que c'était sans aucun doute le cas.

Le jeune mutant détacha une part de pizza et sourit en voyant Pearl écarquillé des yeux émerveillés en poussant un souffle quand il la déposa devant lui. Donatello s'empara d'une part pour lui-même et mordit dedans plus pour la forme que par envie. Avant de pousser un soupir de satisfaction à la bonne saveur qui se répandit dans sa bouche.

Pearl le regarda faire avec des yeux écarquillés et se jeta sur sa part pour mordre dedans. Il dû la trouver excellente car il s'empressa de l'engouffrer dans sa bouche le plus rapidement possible. Avant de se lécher consciencieusement les mains pour récupérer toutes les miettes qui lui avait échappé.

Donatello lui frotta la tête en lui expliquant.

\- Tu n'as besoin de manger aussi vite Pearl. Tu vas te faire mal au ventre et crois-moi, ce n'est pas agréable.

La petite tortue hocha la tête vigoureusement au plus grand plaisir de Donatello. Il lui servit une autre part de pizza qu'elle attaqua aussitôt avec empressement et lui fit subir le même sort qu'à la première part en quelques instants.

Donatello recommença à manger sa part en surveillant le petit mutant et essaya de se concentrer que sur l'enfant pour ne pas penser à celui qui était en face de lui.

\- Tu sembles apprécier la pizza, Donatello.

La voix d'Oroku Saki fit sursauté la plus grande tortue qui se renfrogna et hocha la tête pour répondre. Donatello ne put s'empêcher d'observer le japonais qui avait une toute autre allure dans son costume cintré d'homme d'affaire, après l'avoir vu en armure de maître ninja et en kimono. Le jeune mutant était toujours étonné de voir que les vêtements pouvaient donner une toute autre allure aux humains qui les porter. Chose qui les avaient toujours fascinés chez les humains à Mickey et lui.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine mais il tient bon en songeant que son petit frère était vivant. Que Léonardo et Raphaël étaient vivants eux aussi. Qu'April, Casey et Shadow allaient bien eux aussi. Il lui fallait juste être patient pour avoir une nouvelle chance de s'enfuir.

Une petite main se posa sur son bras. Donatello baissa le regard pour croiser les yeux noirs de Pearl qui pointa de son petit index la pizza. Avec un sourire florissant sur les lèvres, il tendit la main vers la pizza pour lui servir une autre part quand il se fit interrompre par Saki qui lui attrapa le poignet.

Donatello se libéra aussitôt d'une torsion du poignet et fixa l'humain avec méfiance alors que ce dernier lui dit.

\- Ne l'encourage pas.

\- L'encourager à quoi ? lui rétorqua l'adolescent vert olive toujours sur ses gardes.

\- Tu le laisses quémander comme un animal.

La phrase fit froncée des sourcils à Donatello qui lui demanda.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu lui donnes de la nourriture alors qu'il devrait se servir seul.

Donatello eut un air plus perplexe et baissa le regard sur l'enfant tortue qui le fixer avec un mélange d'avidité et de crainte en quémandant une autre part de pizza en lui touchant le poignet.

L'adolescent réalisa alors que le Boss avait encore frappé.

Quand il était petit, le Boss lui donner une certaine portion de nourriture s'il était bien obéissant à son maître. Plus tard, quand il l'impliqua dans les jeux sexuels, le Boss réduisait ou augmentait les rations de nourriture selon la satisfaction des clients.

Malgré le jeune âge de l'enfant-tortue blanche, il n'avait pas hésité à user du même stratagème pour le contrôler.

Donatello sentit un vertige de dégout le saisir en voyant Pearl quémander pour avoir à manger. Il tira la pizza devant l'enfant et lui ordonna d'un ton sec.

\- Serre-toi !

Pearl eut l'air surprit par le ton de la voix de son aîné et regarda bizarrement la pizza devant lui. Avec appréhension, il se recula sur la banquette et se recroquevilla en remontant ses genoux sous son menton, tout en s'emmitouflant dans la veste violette.

Donatello repoussa son assiette et se renfrogna en croissant les bras tout en s'avachissant sur la banquette.

\- Bon, puisse que vous avez terminé votre pizza. Voulez-vous un dessert ? proposa Saki.

Le silence lui répondit, sans qu'aucun des mutants ne réagissent.

\- Bien ! Alors allons-y Donatello, ordonna le japonais en se levant de table.

Le mutant concerné ne bougea pas à l'ordre. Oroku l'attrapa par l'épaule mais fut chassé hors de celle-ci par un geste de la main agacée de l'adolescent qui grogna.

\- C'est bon ! J'ai entendu !

\- Dois-je te porter ? proposa d'une voix narquoise l'homme en costume à la jeune tortue qui le fusilla d'un regard outragé.

\- Non, merci ! lui répondit sèchement Donatello en se levant pour lui prouver qu'il était capable de tenir debout tout seul.

Oroku Saki l'observa avec amusement avant de lui faire signe de passer devant lui. Donatello s'exécuta à pas mesurer en essayant de garder un semblant de maîtrise sur son corps, suivit de près par la petite tortue blanche. Saki leur emboita le pas, alors que Karai ferma la marche.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur que Karai appela pour eux. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils s'y engagèrent dedans. Oroku appuya sur un bouton en s'adressant à la kunoichi.

\- L'as-tu averti de notre visite ?

\- Oui, maître.

Saki se plongea dans le silence alors que Donatello fixait Pearl qui était contre ses jambes. La petite tortue blanche leva ses yeux sombres et lui rendit son regard. Mal à l'aise pour son coup de nerf qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, le plus âgé se sentit misérable pour son attitude envers le jeune enfant qui rester malgré tout près de lui.

Donatello sursauta quand on lui attrapa l'épaule et eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'on l'avait déjà poussé hors de l'ascenseur d'une poigne ferme.

L'humain le poussa devant lui en le tenant par la nuque. Il le guida en lui faisant prendre le couloir de droite et le remontèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant une porte, qu'Oroku ouvrit avant d'y pousser l'adolescent mutant.

\- Attendez ! s'écria Donatello en tentant de se libérer pour voir le nom sur la plaque de la porte qu'il avait entre aperçu avec consternation.

\- Ha ! Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama une voix que reconnut sans mal l'adolescent mutant.

Baxter Stockman était installé devant une table, il portait une blouse de laborantin par-dessus sa chemise blanche.

Oroku ne dit rien mais son regard parla pour lui. L'homme afro-américain se leva de manière indolente et fit signe à Donatello de s'approcher.

\- Approche mon petit. On va te faire une prise de sang pour voir ce qui ne va pas. Dit-il d'un ton doucereux qui fit frissonné de dégoût l'adolescent qui refusa de bouger.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas obéi, Stockman essaya de le rassurer. « Allons, je ne mords pas. » Il l'invita à nouveau en lui montrant un siège. Donatello ne bougea pas pour autant et le dévisagea avec méfiance.

Oroku Saki, qui n'avait pas relâché son étreinte sur la nuque de l'adolescent, le poussa en avant pour le faire obéir. Donatello essaya de se rebeller mais un pincement douloureux sur son cou le convient d'obtempérer et rejoint à contre-cœur le Docteur Stockman. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil présenté par ce dernier et jeta un regard assassin par-dessus son épaule au japonais pour qu'il le lâche.

Saki le fixa un moment avec un air étrange avant de consentir à le relâcher enfin.

\- Bien ! Et si vous nous laissiez seuls, le temps des examens, proposa Stockman d'un ton badin à son supérieur.

\- Non.

Stockman haussa des épaules négligemment au ton sec du japonais et s'adressa d'un ton compatissant à Donatello.

\- Eh bien, mon petit gars. Tu reviens de loin, tu sais ! Mais soit rassuré, tout est terminé.

Donatello l'observa avec interrogation d'un air renfrogné alors que le Docteur continua son monologue.

\- Je suis le meilleur dans beaucoup de domaine mais là où j'excelle, c'est dans le piratage informatique. Et pour une fois, je me suis vraiment amusé en m'occupant de ce petit boulot de nettoyage.

L'adolescent se décida à parler, intriguer par l'étrange comportement du Docteur qui rester évasif dans ses mystérieux propos.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Ah ? Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Sans doute un autre effet de la drogue. On va voir cela avec une prise de sang, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole en dévoilant un plateau où étaient aligné des tubes pour des prélèvements sanguins et une aiguille pour les prises de sang.

Donatello fronça des sourcils et interrogea l'homme noir en blouse blanche.

\- Vous savez faire des prises de sang ?

\- Mon chez enfant, quand on veut réussir dans la vie. Il faut tout savoir, de la biologique à la métaphysique rhétorique. La connaissance est la clef de tout.

En disant cela, il prépara le site de prise de sang dans le creux de son bras gauche de l'adolescent et y planta l'aiguille sans l'avertir. Celui-ci tressaillit en grimaçant et le regarda remplir cinq tubes sous vide de son sang.

\- Bien, je vais passer tout cela à l'analyseur et le temps qu'on est des résultats, je voudrai en profiter pour faire plus ample connaissance avec toi.

L'adolescent se raidit sur sa chaise et regarda avec méfiance le Docteur Stockman qui s'en rendit compte avec amusement.

\- Je préfère largement avoir une conversation intéressante avec toi que de me tourner les pouces à ne rien faire.

Sans doute convaincu par les paroles de l'homme, Donatello se détendit un peu et sembla attendre où voulait en venir Stockman. Ce dernier sourit de plus belle en voyant qu'il avait éveillé la curiosité de son entourage car Saki et Karai tendaient l'oreille pour écouter sans en avoir l'air.

Le Docteur Stockman baissa soudainement les yeux et se pencha en s'extasiant sur sa trouvaille qui se trouver être Pearl qui se balader furtivement à ses pieds en se trainant à quatre pattes.

\- Mais voici sans aucun doute notre plus jeune recru ! Je n'avais jamais vu un spécimen comme toi…

Il tendit la main vers la petite tortue blanche qui se mit hors de portée en allant se cacher derrière les jambes de Donatello qui le regarda faire avec une surprise évidente.

\- Allons bon… soupira agacer Stockman qui se lamenta. Ai-je une tête si affreuse pour que tous les enfants me prennent en grippe dès qu'ils me voient ?

Donatello se sentit mal à l'aise par la situation et chercha à dissiper le malentendu.

\- Pearl est méfiant envers les humains… c'est compliqué…

\- Oh ! Je viens de comprendre. Cet enfant-mutant a été maltraité et a subi des abus par des humains mâles, c'est donc normal qu'il ait peur dès qu'un homme s'intéresse un peu trop à lui. Ce n'est pas si compliqué que cela. Tout comme il est logique que toi aussi, tu sois aussi méfiant et craintif envers des inconnus humains.

Donatello sursauta violemment à la phrase et son teint vert olive vira à vert gris en quelques secondes.

\- Vous… vous…, bégaya l'adolescent d'une voix éteinte et lente.

\- Oui, Donatello. Je sais ce que t'on fait ces hommes, annonça Stockman d'un ton plus doux.

Malgré son évident malaise, l'adolescent mutant essaya de se donne un air impassible en lui répondant d'une voix claquante.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Je voulais juste te faire savoir que…

\- Que vous comprenez ce que j'ai vécu ? C'est ça que vous voulez me dire ? Vous ne savez rien !

\- J'ai dû visionné tout ce qu'ils ont enregistrés sur toi. C'était révoltant, dégradant et horrible de voir cela.

\- Dites plutôt que vous avez pris votre pied !

Stockman eu un temps d'hésitation que Donatello prit immédiatement pour un aveu.

\- Vous êtes répugnant ! hurla l'adolescent qui, se laissant emporter par la colère, bondit sur ses jambes pour se jeter sur l'homme noir américain quand celui-ci l'arrêta en levant ses mains en signe de reddition en s'écriant.

\- J'ai tout effacé !

Donatello se figea surprit en essayant de comprendre le sens de cette phrase. Alors que Stockman en profita pour s'expliquer.

\- Quand j'ai vu cette vidéo, ça m'a tellement révolté que j'ai tout effacé du disque dur de ce salopard. Mais ça ne m'a pas suffi ! Il fallait qu'ils payent tous pour ce qu'ils ont fait ! Alors partout où cette vidéo a été envoyer je l'ai traqué et détruite. Et tous ceux qui ont eu droit à mon petit hackage, ont actuellement droit à la visite de la police et des fédéraux.

Donatello resta immobile dans son mouvement, figer dans la stupeur de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il sursauta quand un bip retenti auquel Stockman réagit en se levant.

\- Bien, maintenant que toute cette histoire est enfin tirée au clair. Voyons ce que vous avez dans le sang ! annonça-t-il en se dirigeant sur le moniteur d'ordinateur.

L'esprit ébouillanté de la tortue vert olive tourner et se retourner dans sa tête, cherchant un sens à tout cela. Apparemment le Docteur Stockman avait détruit tout le réseau de pervers et pédophile que c'était constitué le Boss pendant des années, grâce au petit mutant tortue trouvé dans un placard de son hôtel minable.

Le Boss est mort…

Tout le réseau où était accumulé les photos et la pire vidéo sur lui, était détruit. Virtuellement mort…

Est-ce une chance qu'on lui offrait ? D'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ce passé ignoble… mais pourquoi ?

Il tourna le regard sur l'humain à la peau noir en blouse blanche qui lisait attentivement sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

Il tourna son regard vers les deux autres humains de la pièce, Karai et Oroku Saki qui restaient mystérieux et silencieux comme seuls des ninjas peuvent l'être.

Mais aucune réponse à ses questions ne semblait se présenter pour l'instant. Pearl attira son attention en passant avec hésitation à côté de lui pour trotter vers le bureau de Stockman. L'enfant tortue fixa le globe en verre doré qui servait de presse papier sur le bord du bureau avec curiosité en penchant la tête sur le côté gauche, avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de l'attraper. Mais la main noire de Stockman se posa fermement sur le globe, Pearl poussa un couinement de surprise et courut se cacher derrière les jambes de Donatello qui avait observé toute la scène sans réagir.

\- D'après les premiers résultats, tu as bien été drogué en plus d'avoir reçu des somnifères. Il faudra attendre un peu pour avoir des analyses plus précises. Mais je dirai qu'on a là le classique mélange douteux de psychotrope et de tranquillisant des petits kidnappeurs. Pas étonnant que tu sois aussi mal au point. Je pense que du repos et un bon purgatif te fera le plus grand bien.

Donatello le regarda sans donner un signe de compréhension ou de soulagement. Intrigué, Stockman fit le tour de son bureau et lui répéta encore une fois.

\- Une fois que tu auras eu un purgatif et que tu seras reposé, tout ira bien.

Toujours aucune réaction du jeune mutant à la plus grande incompréhension du Docteur qui tourna son regard vers Saki.

\- Pourquoi ?

Stockman baissa les yeux sur Donatello qui venait de parler.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous détruit le réseau du Boss ? Pourquoi je suis encore là malgré tout ? J'ai essayé de m'enfuir, vous savez que je ne veux pas rester ici. Et malgré tout vous m'avez retrouvé et sauvé de lui…

Donatello sursauta en poussant un cri quand une main se déposa sur son épaule droite. Il devina avant d'entendre la voix grave que c'était Oroku Saki qui le tenait. Le jeune mutant essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte mais dû se résoudre à rester tranquille s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver à nouveau entre les bras du japonais.

\- Bien, grogna d'un ton satisfait celui-ci. Maintenant écoute. Tu fais partie du clan Foot et tu es sous ma protection que tu le veilles ou non, comme un enfant dépend de son père.

Donatello se raidit et tourna un regard épouvanté vers l'homme japonais qui le retenait toujours.

\- Tu es seul au monde, mon enfant. Je suis tout ce qu'il te reste de ta famille. Yoshi et moi avons été élevé ensemble comme des frères par le clan Foot. Tang Shen qui était devenu orpheline à l'adolescence, fut recueilli par le clan pour y être servante mais eu droit à une éducation littéraire grâce à notre amitié et à sa perspicacité. Tang Shen a… avait… un esprit vif et aimait les livres. Aimes-tu lire Donatello ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête avant de pouvoir s'arrêter. Il était suspendu aux lèvres de Saki et attendait la suite de son discours avec impatience. On lui avait parlé de sa mère qu'une seule fois, le jour où Splinter lui avait raconté comment il avait connu Tang Shen, leur amour, la trahison de son frère d'arme, leur fuite du Japon pour venir s'installer à New-York.

C'était loin, mais il avait essayé de garder précieusement cette histoire dans son esprit. Il avait tenté de rendre Tang Shen vivante dans son esprit en imaginant à quoi elle ressemblait. Il avait questionné Léonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo sur leurs souvenirs mais ils avaient chacun une version différente d'elle, rendant floue et incertain le portrait de Tang Shen qu'il avait essayé de se créer.

Il avait préféré renoncer de questionner Splinter par peur d'essuyer un refus. Les quelques rares fois où on parlait de Tang Shen été suivi par un silence pesant. Parler d'elle, c'était comme invoquer un fantôme.

 _« Elle aimait les livres comme moi ! »_ pensa Donatello avec joie. C'était la première fois qu'il se découvrait des points communs avec Tang Shen, lui donnant soudainement la sensation de se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Sans doute par ce que tu as le même esprit que ta mère… soupira doucement Saki.

Donatello écarquilla des yeux de surprise et d'incrédulité alors que l'humain qui le surplomber esquissa un sourire en l'étudiant du regard.

\- Tu as ses yeux.

La tortue mutante sentit quelque chose réchauffée sa poitrine en même temps que de la déception l'étreindre. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'il avait quelque chose de sa mère et il fallait que cela vienne de l'homme qui avait attaqué sa famille pour finalement le kidnapper sans raison. Il aurait préféré entendre cela de n'importe qui d'autre à part lui !

Furieux, Donatello se dégagea d'un roulement d'épaule et se détourna du japonais.

Profitant de l'ouverture, Stockman se plaça près de la tortue mutante et l'invita à se diriger vers un fauteuil en lui disant.

\- Venez par ici, il faut encore que je vous donne le purgatif.

L'adolescent obéit pour pouvoir s'éloigner de l'humain qui l'agacer et s'assit dans le fauteuil en soupirant d'une fatigue qu'il se découvrit. Stockman prépara avec assurance le matériel et lui fit une injection dans le deltoïde du bras gauche.

\- Il ne te veut pas de mal Donatello.

La tortue leva des yeux fatigués vers le Docteur qui lui adresser un sourire tranquille.

\- Je connais Oroku Saki depuis longtemps maintenant. Je sais reconnaître quand quelque chose l'intéresse, et tu as toute son attention. Il voit quelque chose en toi… un potentiel fabuleux qui ne demande qu'à être aider pour s'exprimer pleinement.

Donatello plissa son regard en une question silencieuse à laquelle répondit Stockman avec assurance.

\- C'est exactement ce que je vois en toi. Tu es dotée d'une intelligence hors norme comme moi et je serai ravi, honoré même d'être ton professeur.

Le mutant vert olive ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse car il rougit de surprise et d'embarra en détournant le regard à la plus grande satisfaction de Stockman qui se leva en souriant victorieusement.

\- Voilà, avec cette injection tu devrais sentir une amélioration dans quelques heures. Mais interdiction de faire de l'exercice ou de tenter de t'enfuir, dans ton état actuel tu réussirais à te casser une jambe simplement en marchant.

Dexter se rapprocha d'Oroku Saki et lui souffla à son attention.

\- Si vous avez besoin d'une aide quelconque pour vous faire bien voir auprès du petit après avoir tué sa famille sous ses yeux. N'hésitez pas à me demander, Cher Ami et Associé. J'ai des moyens très efficaces pour ce genre de cas.

Le regard acéré et plein de mépris que lui jeta Oroku le fit reculer de quelques pas en levant les mains en signe de paix.

\- Ce n'est qu'une proposition… s'excusa-t-il en s'en retournant à son bureau en dissimulant un petit sourire.

Karai hocha la tête et obéit à l'ordre silencieux de son Maître quand il lui désigna l'enfant tortue mutante blanche à la veste violette qui déambuler dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha de la petite tortue qui s'enfuit dans l'autre sens pour lui échapper et se cacha encore une fois derrière les jambes de Donatello. Celui-ci qui était encore assis dans le fauteuil, l'échoppa dans ses bras pour le sécuriser.

L'adolescent mutant fusilla du regard la jeune kunoichi qui se campa devant eux d'un air décidé.

\- Viens ici toi.

La plus jeune tortue se cramponna au cou de son aîné et secoua la tête. Donatello esquissa un sourire narquois en lui disant.

\- Je crois que Pearl ne t'aime pas beaucoup.

Karai lui jeta un regard acide et sans rien ajouter lui arracha des bras l'enfant qui hurla et gesticula en tendant les bras vers Donatello. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse bouger, Oroku Saki s'interposa entre eux et posa sa main droite sur le crâne chauve de l'enfant tortue blanc qui se calma aussitôt en le fixant.

\- Voilà un enfant bien obéissant. Tu vas suivre Karai et rester calme.

À la plus grande surprise de Donatello, Pearl hocha la tête en accord aux ordres donnés par Oroku et arrêta de se débattre quand Karai l'installa dans ses bras. Elle lança un regard plein de morgue à l'adolescent mutant avant de sortir hors de la pièce.

Donatello se leva hors du fauteuil pour tenter de la retenir mais fut stoppé par Saki qui l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'attira contre lui d'une poigne de fer.

\- Maintenant, tu vas aller te reposer comme l'a conseillé le Docteur Stockman. Et je vais m'assurer que tu te reposes comme il faut.

La tortue écarquilla des yeux et eut une grimace de répulsion. Elle chassa la main d'un roulement d'épaule en grognant.

\- Je préférais être enfermé dans une cellule plutôt que de rester avec vous !

Avant de tenter de s'enfuir, Saki rattrapa vivement Donatello et maîtrisa l'adolescent en lui pliant son bras droit dans le dos.

\- On va laisser travailler ce bon Docteur Stockman et tu vas venir avec moi.

Donatello grogna et gesticula pour se libérer alors qu'il était guidé hors de la pièce. Stockman lança au moment où ils sortaient.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que soit, mon laboratoire reste ouvert à toute heure !

La porte claqua en guise de réponse alors que Stockman eut un sourire narquois en soliloquent. « Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, comme on dit. »

Donatello dû se résoudre à obéir quand l'humain le força à marcher devant lui, en grognant intérieurement face à sa faiblesse. Il détestait cet homme pour ce qu'il l'obligeait à faire mais en même temps une petite part de son esprit été intrigué par lui.

Il lui parlait sans retenue de la seule personne qu'il voulait connaitre ; Tang Sheng.

Il était le seul qui parler d'elle comme si elle était vivante, et non morte et frappé de tabou.

Le seul qui lui avait dit qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère.

Donatello sentit encore quelque chose s'agiter en lui avec agacement alors qu'Oroku relâcha enfin son bras pour glisser sa main sur sa nuque. Il ne lui faisait pas mal, mais il sentait que le geste était possessif. Il tourna doucement ses yeux en coin pour observer le japonais et fut intrigué par l'étrange expression sur son visage. Avant de réaliser qu'il était serein.

Intrigué, Donatello se laissa guider en méditant intérieurement sur sa situation.

Premièrement, il était toujours prisonnier.

Deuxièmement, il n'avait plus son téléphone carapace pour avertir sa famille de sa nouvelle situation.

Il soupira en se maudissant de sa malchance avant de réaliser avec consternation qu'Oroku Saki l'avait ramené dans ses appartements. Et qu'il le guidait jusqu'au futon qui était déjà installé et ouvert.

Donatello eut soudainement peur alors que l'homme lui murmura. « Tu vas pouvoir dormir et te reposer à ton aise dans mes appartements. »

Il lui caressa la nuque avant de le pousser en avant dans le lit.

L'adolescent paniqua et se retourna les poings levés, prêt à se battre mais fut surprit en voyant partir Saki hors de la pièce sans se retourner.

Le soulagement fut tel pour Donatello qu'il en tomba à genoux dans le futon en poussant un long soupir. Il avait eu bêtement peur en voyant le lit, et par la proximité et le geste du japonais.

\- Je suis si stupide… s'apitoya le mutant en sanglotant.

Il était à nouveau seul au monde, entouré d'étrangers qui voulaient quelque chose de lui.

 **à suivre...**

 **Alors voici, j'ai dû prendre une décision suite à de nombreux problèmes personnel qui me retardent dans la publication de mes nouvelles.** **Alors pour éviter de faire du travail bâclé sur mes chapitres, chose que je déteste vraiment chez un auteur.**

 **Je préfère mettre en stand by cette histoire pour pouvoir revenir dessus plus tard, avec tout le temps et le soin qu'elle mérite pour qu'elle continue à être une bonne histoire pour ceux qui l'apprécie.**

 **J'espère que vous comprendrai ma décision car je ne peux pas faire autrement pour l'instant.**

 **Par contre, je vous rassure je n'arrête pas toute activité sur FanFiction car je continue mon autre histoire, Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde, jusqu'à sa conclusion. Une fois cela fait, je pourrai alors reprendre la suite de ce chapitre.**

 **A très vite dans le futur ! ^*^/ XOXO Missbille.**


End file.
